un prince de la forêt verte et une fée écossaise
by natismo
Summary: An OLD fic now being UPDATED!gasp! Sarah is the Fae daughter of a french lord. She ends up in Rohan after a magic test at her finishing school goes rather WORNG... How will a rich pampered girl handle the harshness of M.E?..LOC
1. White with a hint of Lavender

AN: Okay peeps! I have decided to make my own rather lame contribution to LOTR fanfic…

(Which could be a tragic mistake I realise)

okies, I am aware that cause there are SO many fics out there.. mine is probably not entirely original, I'm sure SOMEONE SOMEWHERE.. will have already used half my ideas, cause, let's face it they probably aren't that brilliant.. so yessss…

may point you ask?

Well, I'm just saying that if that does happen.. I haven't ripped anyone off INTENTIONALLY.. so yes, anyway! Away we go!

WEEEEEeeeeEeEEeeEeeeEEEeeeee..eee…… (ee)…ect.

(ps.. a warning.. this story will be odd..)

…

(and by odd I mean imagine lotr.. crossed with say..star trek? With a dash of harry potter?..

get's image of HP in star trek jumpsuit…

maybe not.. anyway, you will get my drift soon enough.. )

Chapter 1:White with a hint of lavender

(an introduction to the Lady Sarah Lilidh de Málnoir)

_4th form's dorm rooms,_

_St Margaret's Institute of Design, _

_Glasgow, 8:01am, March 2500._

Sarah's face was lined with concentration. Her finals for U.E.R (Unassisted Environmental Reconstruction) started in half an hour and she still couldn't make her wall turn purple.

She could feel the smug plaster and brick smirking at her. Ignoring her _'steady calm stream of conscious will'_ It was practically sticking it's spotless WHITE tongue out at her.

With added resolve she took a deep breath doubled her efforts.

She felt the force of her will shoot out at the offending wall (in a _'steady calm stream of consciousness'_ of course) and smiled.

Lifting her head to admire her handywork, she discovered that she had in fact turned her wall a sort of pink with bizarre yellow streaky-bits.

And the wall was laughing at her.. she knew it…

"AH! Stupid fing wall!…"

As if in response to her insult, the wall was suddenly it smug, pristine white self again.

Sarah glared at it, "I hate you wall…"

It ignored it. Typical.

She threw herself backwards onto her bed and glared at her ceiling.

Her flawless_ white_ ceiling.

She hated the stupid tests her lame school enforced, when the bloody hell would she desperately need a purple wall!

Mostly she hated that blasted wall though… she'd spent the last three months trying in vain to turn it purple, or at least lavender… or even white, with a hint of lavender?

Her eyes scrunched shut in frustration, pricking with tears. She was going to fail. She would have wasted her last four years in this hell hole. Her father would be 'most displeased' with his daughters shortcomings.

"…probably send me of to a finishing school in Switzerland… as if this place isn't bad enough."

St Margaret's Institute of Purple Walls. A pathetic excuse for a high school where the 'affluent young ladies of Scotland', as the headmistress loved to call them, became knowledgeable in subjects relevant to their desired prospects in life.

(ie, learn to redecorate and re_design_ their mansions or apartments in a range of fashionable colours! Like how totally cool is that?)

Her anger tripled at the thought of her pompous father and she ground her teeth.

He was extremely wealthy.

He was extremely good looking (according to The New Sun at least)

And of course, extremely famous. (for what exactly, Sarah was unsure)

What did she do to deserved her name?..to be the only child and heiress of Lord Maxime de Málnoir?

She wasn't at all surprised her mother had run off into the highlands with a laird.

Her stepfather Aidan was infinitely more agreeable her father.

Also, Sarah had the idea that her mother wasn't actually too pleased to marry her father in the first place.

Sarah's mother Lady Lilidh was a happy and carefree woman, the very opposite of her father.

She was from a very old, very respected Scottish clan, the MacNicol's and had been happily engaged to the said young Laird, Aidan MacKay, when Sarah's father had whisked her off to France and married her.

Her mother had never gone into the details, but Sarah assumed her father had tricked her in someway. When she was younger she had hoped that perhaps she was the child a brief but passionate love affair, but now realised there was a very good chance her mother had been forced into marrying her father. It was a wonder she and Laird Aidan were so kind to her when her father occasionally allowed her to visit their castle.

Yes, her father was a talented man, very free and easy with his curses and charms.

"Curses. What I wouldn't give to learn a few good curses and spells! Not the stupid beauty glamours and love charms we get taught here."

Yeah, she was stuck her learning how to redecorate or make her hair smell pretty, while the boys learnt how to curse, maim and coerce people.

A minute later, she opened her eyes, disturbed by a bizarre growling noise (her stomach as it were) and found her ceiling was purple.

Her eyebrow twitched. She muttered a few choice french swear words and crossed her arms.

"ohhh.. sooo this whole year, Ms Roberts has been telling me to _'relax, calmly envision the object and consentrate on its desired appearance'_ when I should actually have attempted to murder it with my mind…"

Sighing Sarah rolled over and looked at _the_ white wall.

It ignored her. She imagined it as her father blowing on his perfectly manicured fingernails and buffing them on his immaculate designer suit.

Ohhhh.. she _hated_ that wall..

Screwing up as much anger as she possibly could, she shoved her will at it, imagined a lurid shade of purple and shouted "BECOME PURPLE YOU BASTARD!", then added, " DEVENEZ POURPRE VOUS BAISEUR!". for good measure.

The wall meekly obeyed.

Sarah smirked and wriggled her eyebrows at her reflection in the mirror.

"that's more like it.."

An hour later she stood waiting in a queue of her classmates.

Each _'young lady'_ wore a short black skirt with a crisp oxford with a _'delightful'_ embroidered collar. Over this was a _'sweet'_ black fitted jacket, almost as long as the skirts, with a high mandarin collar and a neat row of silver buttons down the front. Each girl wore perfect 'natural' makeup and a few pieces of elegant jewelry.

Sarah was reclining against the smooth polished wooden paneling of the examination hall and glaring subtly at her fingernails. Every few seconds there was a soft 'pop' and they turned a different colour.

She had just gotten the exact shade of metallic silver green she was after when she heard a little 'oh, excuse me' cough from next to her.

The girl next to her, Charlotte Jones, niece of a politician, leant a tiny bit closer and oh-so-politely asked, "Lady Sarah, _(charlotte delighted in calling the nobility in the school by their titles, her favourites being 'lady Sarah', 'Baroness Sophia' and 'Countess Agatha') _what _are_ you doing? You know we are only allowed to have clear, light pink or peach nail polish! Ms Roberts will give you a detention if she sees that!"

Sarah gave a little gasp and let her eyes widen, "Why thank-you for your concern Miss Charlotte! How silly of me!."

Sarah rolled her eyes and continued practicing. She didn't feel exactly confidant, having only just mastered the piece of magic she was supposed to have been refining for the last three months.

Charlotte started to say something else but Ms Roberts harassed looking assistant, Miss Grae appeared at the doorway to call out Ms Roberts next victim.

"Lady Sarah Lilidh de Málnoir! Please follow me!"

Charlotte gave a little gasp, "Good luck lady Sarah!"

Sarah smiled sweetly at her and turned to leave.

Charlotte was like most of the girls at St Margaret's, sweet, but so boring and prim. Still Sarah did not wish to be mean to the girl simply because she was a bit annoying.

Pausing at the doorway to swiftly tidy her long hair, Sarah stepped into the ominous presence of Ms Roberts.

The woman sat at a desk across the large room. The ornate painted ceiling was somewhere far, far above her head, the wall behind her held three carefully hung and preserved cartoons by Michelangelo that had been in an English palace some 700 yrs earlier. The other wall was a bank of huge windows with gilt frames.

Ms Roberts raised her eyebrows sternly, "Ah, _lady_ Sarah…" she said, placing an odd mocking emphasiseon _lady_ as she always did. She did not like Sarah.

Sarah smiled graciously and inclined her head slightly. Other students curtsied, but Sarah was a _lady_ as Ms Roberts was so eager to point out, and as such only required to show such respect to a monarch.

The teacher's nostrils flared, "well. I hope you have been more successful in your private study then in my classes. Your performance this term has been very _un_satisfactory. Perhaps I should speak with your father and recommend private tutelage?"

Sarah gritted her teeth and smiled, "Oh no Ms Roberts, I do believe under your helpful guidance I have the mastered Unassisted Environmental Reconstruction technique. And you were most definitely right in that it _is_ much quicker than preparing a charm or glamour."

Ms Roberts stern eyebrow's weakened slightly, she was a sucker for compliments. "yes, well. ahem please, a demonstration then Lady Sarah."

Sarah nodded, noting the lack of sarcasm in her title, "Were there any specific instructions Ms. Roberts?"

The teacher ruffled some papers, "No no, surprise me, the most difficult UER you can manage my dear. Although,.." her eyes flicked to the cartoons behind Sarah, "…do mind the Michelangelos. Young Countess Agatha came very close to burning a large hole in one earlier."

"yes Ms."

Ms Roberts nodded sharply and gazed at Sarah expectantly.

Sarah found her heart was beating rather faster than she would have liked.

Trying to calm herself, she went through the process of UER in her mind.

'Okay.. get angry.. focus anger on object, imagine what I want the object to become. OKAY!'

Taking a deep breath, she focused all her anger into a tight little ball. She didn't want to take any chances, so she gathered up much more anger than she had used that morning.

Her despised father, bigots like Ms Roberts treating her with disdain and jealously, the way people stared and whispered when she went out. The tabloid men that camped in front of the hotel she stayed in on holidays, pestering and following her whenever she left her apartment. The snobby counts and dukes her father introduced her to in the hopes of one taking a fancy to her. The frustration she felt at being isolated from the rest of the world.

Her loneliness.

At that last realisation Sarah's little ball of anger slipped a little and suddenly she felt she was surrounded by a mix of her own rage and despair.

She felt that she was drowning in it, she forgot completely about Ms Roberts and the Michelangelo's.

She forgot about St Margaret's, she forgot about the purple wall.

She simply wished that she was somewhere else. Anywhere but this place, somewhere she wasn't _Lady Sarah de Málnoir_.

Dimly she heard Ms Roberts screaming and felt as though she was sinking into herself. Then all was silent.

AN: Yep… it's getting updated… finally…


	2. Fields of the Rohan

Chapter Three: One hundred and six

Or- my what a lovely cloak you have!

_"'Riders!' cried Aragorn, springing to his feet. 'Many riders on swift steeds are coming towards us!'_

_'Yes' said Legolas, 'There are one hundred and five. Yellow is their hair, and bright are their spears. Their leader is very tall.'_

_Aragorn smiled. 'Keen are the eyes of the Elves,' he said."_

(the two towers;p32)

Sarah collapsed at the foot of one of the massive trees surrounding her.

She had run blindly through the dark forest for hours, and now she needed to rest.

After resting for a few moments she suddenly realised she could smell smoke, her eyes widened, a forest was not a good place to be in a fire!…she carefully sniffed the air, and to her relief, the smoke was stale. Although she could tell it wasn't wood that burned.

'probably a bonfire' she thought to herself.

Judging herself to be in no immediate danger, she turned her mind to the trees around her.

She could tell the forest was ancient. She could only compare the trees to those huge ones in California that she'd seen once on holiday. Except this forest was dense and clogged up, not an open fresh healthy one. The great trees' branches twisted and entwined with each other making it impossible to tell which tree ended where. The ground was thick with moss and bits of fallen wood and bark. Long strands of vines hung like cobwebs in great sweeping arcs from almost every branch or trunk.

It was like it was rotten.. or dying..

Thinking about it gave her the creeps however so she pushed the eerie silence from her mind and wrapped her cloak closer around herself.As she did so the fabric let out _his_ smell… before she could stop herself she found herself thinking of his eyes.. bright blue…

Sighing, she guiltily buried her face in the soft gray material. It made her feel safe…

It was such a nice warmmm cloak..

Shaking herself she sat up straighter.

"Bastard.. okay.. maybe not.. but those guys were weirdo's.."

Trying to regain her composure she took a few deep breaths.

"Okay Sarah. I have a few questions for you,

how the hell did you end up here? where exactly is here? Why are you talking to yourself?"

The girl paused, seemingly pondering the questions, "Hmm….well, I can pretty safely assume I ended up 'here' due to my own inability to control simple spells and mind charms. No doubt instead of turning Ms Roberts into a duck, I accidentally created a travel charm.."

(which she paused at, because the creation of travel-charms was something even pure blooded nobles, with the strongest magic in them, found difficult. Usually people bought pre-mixed ones as it were.)

"…However, I have no idea where here is.. somewhere in the wilderness? Lapland? How should I bloody know..and yes brain… I should stop talking to myself. I agree."

Sighing, Sarah banged her head back against the tree trunk behind her.

'Should I try and go home?.. or will I just end up in an even worse position?.."

"ARGH! I AM SO STUPID!"

She sat there for another hour or so. Thinking mostly, and occasionally whacking her head against the tree.

Finally she decided she would try and find out where exactly she was before she did anything foolish. Maybe she would need to use her magic to get home, or perhaps she was just out in the woods somewhere and could travel home on more conventional methods. Portal! Pre-mix Travel charm! Plane even! Or perhaps a reindeer.. they had them in Lapland right?

Standing she brushed her uniform off and looked herself over.

"well. I think some pants might be in order. It's a wee bit nippy for my summer uniform."

Sarah scowled at her skirt and it swiftly spread along her legs, wrapping them snuggly.

Pleased with herself she moved on to the rest of her clothes. She was getting the hang of this particular charm.

"the jacket's cozy enough, but I hate these blouses.."

Poking her tongue out at the offending shirt it melted into a less starchy cotton undershirt.

"Hmm… that's warm.. but boring…"

Screwing up a touch more anger (not too much though, she didn't want to wake up on an ice flow or something.) the shirt split into two and grew a nice silk long sleeved top.

As an after thought Sarah added some silver embroidery to it to set off the little silver buttons on her jacket.

"Done and done! Much better!"

She took a little longer to brush her hair out and neaten her hair clips, then started for where she could see the trees thinned. Before she had left the protection of the trees however, the wind began to whistle right through her pants, chilling her legs to the bone. Frowning, the material became suede.

'mm… toasty..'

Smiling to herself Sarah then stepped gratefully out of the creepy forest and onto the windy plains she'd awoken upon.

She noticed two things instantly.

Firstly, a thick column of smoke of to her right, and secondly the fact that the grass before her was filled with fierce looking men armed men on horses.

Staring at her.

Pointing at her.

They looked like Vikings.

Her girlish instincts kicking into play for the second time that day she turned to flee,

Only to find herself ringed in on every side by the men with very sharp looking spears pointed at her.

The men were muttering to each other, apparently thinking she couldn't hear,

"A girl!"

".. what is she doing out here!"

"…witchcraft!"

"maybe she's elvish?"

"..out of that cursed wood! Maybe she's…"

"..dressed like one of their folk! A woman in leggings?.."

They all fell silent however when a tall, handsome, fair-haired man raised him hand. He, like the other riders had a heavy painted shield, a long spear of ash and a sword at his side. He wore burnished silver mail and upon his head sat a bright helm topped with a crest of white horsehair.

"Speak your business in the Riddermark maiden."

Sarah's fear left her instantly.

How dare he speak to her like a commoner! She had the mark of nobility in her eyes, it was impossible to mistake her for a normal girl.

She put her hands on her hips and as she spoke her voice held more of an accent then it usually did, so insulted was she, "Excuse you sir! Who are you to point a spear at me, then demand to know my private business?.. Never have I been so insulted or addressed so improperly!"

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. Pausing for a moment he let his eyes flick over her, from head to toe, taking in her odd, though rich looking dress, long shining clean hair and delicate figure. His eyes widened slightly as he took the colour of her eyes.

"I am Éomer son of Éomund, Third Marshal of Riddermark. Now speak you business..." here he paused, for well had he noted Sarah's beauty and noble bearing, and added, "my Lady."

Sarah inclined her head slightly, "Very well, I am merely seeking to return to my homeland. I was…" Sarah wondered what she should tell this suspicious and apparently violent lord, "kidnapped! And I have no idea of my whereabouts.."

Éomer made a signal and his men lowered their spears but all stared at her, most in wonder or awe at her beauty, others suspiciously, untrusting of what they took for an elf.

"That is most unfortunate my lady…?"

"oh, I do apologise, my name is Lady Sarah lilidh de Málnoir my lord."

"well Lady Sarah Lilidh I would gladly help you find your way, for in these dark times I am afraid the Rohirrim must focus on protecting the Mark, and I can be of little other assistance."

"I am much obliged my lord Éomer."

Éomer nodded and turned to the man next to him, "Bring the Lady Sarah one of the spare horses." He turned back to Sarah, "Come, we cannot tary here I am afraid, my men and I are needed elsewhere. We will talk as we ride, and I shall help you as best I can. Then I am afraid you shall have to make your own way."

Éomer was unsure of this girl. She acted like many of the ladies of the court he knew, very dignified and proper, and somewhat spoilt and childish, but if he did not know better he would undoubtedly say she was an elf.

He glanced over at her as she rode beside him with ease and grace, astride her horse, (not side saddle he noted) her lean legs flexing slightly with the horse's movements.

Turning to him she smiled radiantly, violet eyes shining, "This is fun! I have not ridden since my holidays in the Summer."

Éomer felt his heart skip a little as he gazed over at that lovely face, "Well, we do ride for pleasure in these days Lady Sarah." The smile slipped of the girl's face instantly, "Now, come, tell me where you hail from and I will advise of the safest route home, avoiding the dangers of orcs and other fell creatures."

"Orcs? What is an orc? And what is going on? Is your country at war?"

Éomer frowned, "You do not know of orcs? ..But surely you know of the growing strength of the dark Lord in Mordor Lady Sarah?"

The girl shook her head.

"Well, it is to long a story to tell now, but I will say that the Riddermark is not openly at war, though I doubt it shall remain so for long, for the dark Lord seeks to dominate all of middle earth or so it seems."

Sarah had no idea what the young man was talking about, but he seemed very depressed and sorrowful, so she decided to believe him. "That is horrid Éomer! I only hope that such evil will be stopped! I am surprised I have not heard tell of this Lord in my own land."

"Yes. That is odd. Come now, you have yet to tell of your country."

Sarah had an inkling that maybe she had screwed herself over with more than a travel charm from the medieval-like people she had met. Not to mention the fact she had never heard of the Riddermark or this dark Lord _or_ Mordor. 'Now I shall find out I suppose..'

"Well, my mother's lands are in Scotland, and my father's in the north of France, though he is currently in his English manor. Does any of that sound familiar to you?"

The horse-lord frowned, "nay my lady, scot land? France?..I am afraid those kingdoms mean nothing to me."

Sarah frowned, "oh." 'crap, this probably means I've ended up somewhere entirely different.. maybe I went back in time?…no.. everyone knows that's impossible…', "Please then, tell me of the lands surrounding this.. Riddermark, perhaps they will be known to me."

"Aye lady." Said Éomer and briefly told Sarah of the lands of western middle earth mentioning as far as the Misty mountains and Rivendell, but it meant nothing to her.

"Well my lady, your lands must be far indeed, perhaps over the seas even, your accent is not even familiar to me. I am afraid I can be of no more help to you… but tell me, you are not an.. elf are you?"

Sarah's eyes widened and she let out a giggle, "An elf? What on earth makes you say that?"

Éome frowned, "well.. you have a certain look about you..that cloak for instance.. and your eyes.."

"Oh, that! It is a mark of nobilty where I come from. All the nobles and royals have gilt eyes. That was why I was so offended by you earlier, I thought you would surely recognise me as a lady because of it. And this cloak," Sarah paused and rubbed its soft folds between her fingers, "was a… gift.. from a traveler I came across this morning."

"well then. That explains it. So, how old are ye then my lady?" asked Éomer, thinking he might catch her out if she really was an elf.

"Oh, 18."

Satisfied she was in fact, just a beautiful foreign girl and not a witch-elf, Éomer nodded and continued to ride. He thought it a great pity she had not come in times of peace when he might be able to court her, as it was, he would probably never see her after this day. He was thinking this way for some time as they rode on in silence.

Eventually Sarah sighed, "What am I to do then? If I cannot go home?"

Breaking out of his thoughts, Éomer again turned to gaze at her, "This not a good time to be lost and wandering in these parts my lady. I suggest you make for Edoras, the seat of my king Théoden, son of Thengel. But I fear my Lord's ear is poisoned by a traitor and you may not find much welcome there" He frowned, "Once Rohan greeted travelers and strangers with open arms, but no more I am afraid." He sighed, "From there you can safely follow the road below the white mountains on to Minas Tirith, capital of Gondor. That is an ancient city, mayhap they will have some knowledge that will aid you."

It was at that moment Sarah sensed something.

She swiftly looked back over her shoulder. _He_ was nearby, she could feel his presence.

A loud clear voice rung out over the host, "What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?"

As one the horses around her turned at surrounded the man who had spoken.

Sarah cautiously made her way back towards the tight circle of men.

She could not see the one who had spoken, but she could hear snatches of conversation.

She did not wish to interrupt Éomer and his men, who had been quite kind to her after a fashion, and waited patiently for them to finish speaking.

She was humming softly to herself, not really paying much attention to the words spoken, instead she was daydreaming about the man whose cloak she wore. Fingering the bright leaf shaped fastening she tried to remember the exact shade of blue his eyes had been. She had only seen him for a few minutes after all, and that had been hours ago now.

'I wonder if I will see him again?..'

After some while she noticed the men re assembling, but Éomer and he who had called out where no where to be see. 'They must be talking still.'

She continued thinking to herself for and was subtly turning her fingernails blue when she head Éomer call her name.

"Lady Sarah!"

Looking up she saw the circle of men who remained near the lord, only ten or so, had loosened slightly and she gently directed her horse over to his side.

"Yes Éomer?"

He smiled softly, blue eyes twinkling at her and spoke in a very quiet tone only she could hear, "I have told these travelers that you are a Lady of Rohan travelling towards Edoras then Gondor. One is a Gondorian royal as far as I can tell, he seems a noble man and will protect you, and set you on your way. His companions however… be wary of them. Dwarves are quick to anger, and elves cannot be trusted with their witchcraft. They will not harm ye thinking thou art of Rohan however. They seek friends of theirs, then ride to Edoras, it would ease my mind to know you did not ride alone, my lady."

Sarah nodded in agreement and Éomer turned to face the travelers behind him. Sarah turned to see these travelers and was only mildly surprised to see the three she had ran from that morning.

Sighing, she decided to apologise for her behavior earlier. She trusted Éomer's judgment.

"Lady Sarah, this is Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir," the handsome disheveled dark-haired man bowed slightly, "Gimli the dwarf, son of Glóin, " the red head bent nearly to the ground, "And Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." Sarah found her heart beat increased rapidly as her eyes bored into his own, he held her gaze and inclined his head politely. Forcing herself to smile and training her eyes on Aragorn, she spoke, "I am Lady Sarah Lilidh de Málnoir and it is a pleasure to meet you, I must apologise for my behavior this morning, I had not seen one of your kind before Mr. Gimli and I was startled."

The dwarf smiled toothily, "Fear not My lady, I realise my face is not a pretty one to wake up to.. unlike my friend the prince here."

At this Sarah noticed The elven prince blush slightly.

Éomer spoke again, "Well, I shall leave you now my Lady," He paused and raised a hand to trace across the line of her cheek with a callused thumb, "I hope I will see you again Sarah, fare thee well."

Sarah smiled, this Éomer was a nice boy, "I hope so too. Thank-you Éomer, for all your help."

The man nodded, raised a hand and called to his men who had been quite openly staring, but quickly reformed their lines, and with the thunder of hundreds of hooves, they moved away across the fields.

He had sensed her presence for sometime and scanned the host of horse-lords for sign of her.

When he had spotted her, riding next to the man who looked to be the leader, smiling, he had felt his heart give an uncharacteristic lurch. She rode her horse confidently, and sat astride rather than side-saddle. Gone was the tiny skirt and in its place tight leggings of fine brushed suede tucked into riding boots. The slight curves of her legs were emphasised and Legolas found himself remembering their silky soft texture. He felt an almost overwhelming urge to grab her off her horse and do most inappropriate things to her. Blinking slowly and trying to get his raging emotions under control, he forced himself to look back at the girl.

'See is just a mortal girl Legolas! You have no right to feel this way!'

The breeze picked up strands of her silky hair and they played and twisted in the air behind her. Legolas was slowly losing concentration when Aragorn spoke softly, "Ah, so the lady is of the Rohirrim. That is good."

Legolas frowned slightly, of course! And no doubt she was that lord's wife. He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Yes, that is good. I was worried for her safety."

Aragorn nodded then stood and called out to the host.

She did not join the riders as they circled the trio, and Legolas did not see her until Éomer and his men had offered them horses.

She was off to one side, playing with the mellorn leaf on her cloak.._His cloak._ She also seemed to be smiling.

Éomer followed the elf's gaze, "Ah, yes. The Lady Sarah. I take it you are the kind stranger who gave her that cloak Prince?"

Legolas tore his gaze away, "Yes, she had more need for it that I."

"For that I thank you. She is very dear to my heart" He paused and turned to Aragorn, "Will you do me a great favour in return for the horses?"

Aragorn nodded, "If it is in my power to give, aye."

"Well, the lady Sarah was kidnapped and is now stranded out here in the wilderness. We riders must continue and I can spare none to escort her back to Edoras. Will you take her with you and ensure her safety?"

"Aye surely. We would be honored Éomer."

Legolas felt as if his heart would break when he realised from his farewell that Lady Sarah was Éomer's betrothed or at least his lover. She obviously held no feelings for him. After all the Rohirrum were suspicious and wary of his kind, she would be no different.

And anyway, he was an elven prince , he had no feelings for a mortal girl.


	3. One Hundred and six

Chapter Three: One hundred and six

Or- my what a lovely cloak you have!

__

"'Riders!' cried Aragorn, springing to his feet. 'Many riders on swift steeds are coming towards us!'

'Yes' said Legolas, 'There are one hundred and five. Yellow is their hair, and bright are their spears. Their leader is very tall.'

Aragorn smiled. 'Keen are the eyes of the Elves,' he said."

(the two towers;p32)

Sarah collapsed at the foot of one of the massive trees surrounding her. 

She had run blindly through the dark forest for hours, and now she needed to rest.

After resting for a few moments she suddenly realised she could smell smoke, her eyes widened, a forest was not a good place to be in a fire!…she carefully sniffed the air, and to her relief, the smoke was stale. Although she could tell it wasn't wood that burned. 

'probably a bonfire' she thought to herself.

Judging herself to be in no immediate danger, she turned her mind to the trees around her.

She could tell the forest was ancient. She could only compare the trees to those huge ones in California that she'd seen once on holiday. Except this forest was dense and clogged up, not an open fresh healthy one. The great trees' branches twisted and entwined with each other making it impossible to tell which tree ended where. The ground was thick with moss and bits of fallen wood and bark. Long strands of vines hung like cobwebs in great sweeping arcs from almost every branch or trunk.

It was like it was rotten.. or dying..

Thinking about it gave her the creeps however so she pushed the eerie silence from her mind and wrapped her cloak closer around herself.As she did so the fabric let out _his_ smell… before she could stop herself she found herself thinking of his eyes.. bright blue…

Sighing, she guiltily buried her face in the soft gray material. It made her feel safe…

It was such a nice warmmm cloak..

Shaking herself she sat up straighter.

"Bastard.. okay.. maybe not.. but those guys were weirdo's.."

Trying to regain her composure she took a few deep breaths.

"Okay Sarah. I have a few questions for you,

how the hell did you end up here? where exactly is here? Why are you talking to yourself?" 

The girl paused, seemingly pondering the questions, "Hmm….well, I can pretty safely assume I ended up 'here' due to my own inability to control simple spells and mind charms. No doubt instead of turning Ms Roberts into a duck, I accidentally created a travel charm.." 

(which she paused at, because the creation of travel-charms was something even pure blooded nobles, with the strongest magic in them, found difficult. Usually people bought pre-mixed ones as it were.)

"…However, I have no idea where here is.. somewhere in the wilderness? Lapland?!? How should I bloody know..and yes brain… I should stop talking to myself. I agree."

Sighing, Sarah banged her head back against the tree trunk behind her. 

'Should I try and go home?.. or will I just end up in an even worse position?.."

"ARGH! I AM SO STUPID!!"

She sat there for another hour or so. Thinking mostly, and occasionally whacking her head against the tree.

Finally she decided she would try and find out where exactly she was before she did anything foolish. Maybe she would need to use her magic to get home, or perhaps she was just out in the woods somewhere and could travel home on more conventional methods. Portal! Pre-mix Travel charm! Plane even! Or perhaps a reindeer.. they had them in Lapland right?

Standing she brushed her uniform off and looked herself over.

"well. I think some pants might be in order. It's a wee bit nippy for my summer uniform."

Sarah scowled at her skirt and it swiftly spread along her legs, wrapping them snuggly.

Pleased with herself she moved on to the rest of her clothes. She was getting the hang of this particular charm.

"the jacket's cozy enough, but I hate these blouses.."

Poking her tongue out at the offending shirt it melted into a less starchy cotton undershirt.

"Hmm… that's warm.. but boring…"

Screwing up a touch more anger (not too much though, she didn't want to wake up on an ice flow or something.) the shirt split into two and grew a nice silk long sleeved top.

As an after thought Sarah added some silver embroidery to it to set off the little silver buttons on her jacket.

"Done and done! Much better!"

She took a little longer to brush her hair out and neaten her hair clips, then started for where she could see the trees thinned. Before she had left the protection of the trees however, the wind began to whistle right through her pants, chilling her legs to the bone. Frowning, the material became suede.

'mm… toasty..'

Smiling to herself Sarah then stepped gratefully out of the creepy forest and onto the windy plains she'd awoken upon.

She noticed two things instantly.

Firstly, a thick column of smoke of to her right, and secondly the fact that the grass before her was filled with fierce looking men armed men on horses.

Staring at her.

Pointing at her.

They looked like Vikings.

Her girlish instincts kicking into play for the second time that day she turned to flee,

Only to find herself ringed in on every side by the men with very sharp looking spears pointed at her.

The men were muttering to each other, apparently thinking she couldn't hear,

"A girl!"

".. what is she doing out here?!"

"…witchcraft!"

"maybe she's elvish?"

"..out of that cursed wood! Maybe she's…"

"..dressed like one of their folk! A woman in leggings!?.."

They all fell silent however when a tall, handsome, fair-haired man raised him hand. He, like the other riders had a heavy painted shield, a long spear of ash and a sword at his side. He wore burnished silver mail and upon his head sat a bright helm topped with a crest of white horsehair.

"Speak your business in the Riddermark maiden."

Sarah's fear left her instantly.

How dare he speak to her like a commoner! She had the mark of nobility in her eyes, it was impossible to mistake her for a normal girl.

She put her hands on her hips and as she spoke her voice held more of an accent then it usually did, so insulted was she, "Excuse you sir! Who are you to point a spear at me, then demand to know my private business?.. Never have I been so insulted or addressed so improperly!"

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. Pausing for a moment he let his eyes flick over her, from head to toe, taking in her odd, though rich looking dress, long shining clean hair and delicate figure. His eyes widened slightly as he took the colour of her eyes.

"I am Éomer son of Éomund, Third Marshal of Riddermark. Now speak you business..." here he paused, for well had he noted Sarah's beauty and noble bearing, and added, "my Lady."

Sarah inclined her head slightly, "Very well, I am merely seeking to return to my homeland. I was…" Sarah wondered what she should tell this suspicious and apparently violent lord, "kidnapped! And I have no idea of my whereabouts.."

Éomer made a signal and his men lowered their spears but all stared at her, most in wonder or awe at her beauty, others suspiciously, untrusting of what they took for an elf.

"That is most unfortunate my lady…?"

"oh, I do apologise, my name is Lady Sarah lilidh de Málnoir my lord."

"well Lady Sarah Lilidh I would gladly help you find your way, for in these dark times I am afraid the Rohirrim must focus on protecting the Mark, and I can be of little other assistance."

"I am much obliged my lord Éomer."

Éomer nodded and turned to the man next to him, "Bring the Lady Sarah one of the spare horses." He turned back to Sarah, "Come, we cannot tary here I am afraid, my men and I are needed elsewhere. We will talk as we ride, and I shall help you as best I can. Then I am afraid you shall have to make your own way."

********

Éomer was unsure of this girl. She acted like many of the ladies of the court he knew, very dignified and proper, and somewhat spoilt and childish, but if he did not know better he would undoubtedly say she was an elf.

He glanced over at her as she rode beside him with ease and grace, astride her horse, (not side saddle he noted) her lean legs flexing slightly with the horse's movements.

Turning to him she smiled radiantly, violet eyes shining, "This is fun! I have not ridden since my holidays in the Summer."

Éomer felt his heart skip a little as he gazed over at that lovely face, "Well, we do ride ride for pleasure in these days Lady Sarah." The smile slipped of the girl's face instantly, "Now, come, tell me where you hail from and I will advise of the safest route home, avoiding the dangers of orcs and other fell creatures."

"Orcs? What is an orc? And what is going on? Is your country at war?"

Éomer frowned, "You do not know of orcs? ..But surely you know of the growing strength of the dark Lord in Mordor Lady Sarah?"

The girl shook her head.

"Well, it is to long a story to tell now, but I will say that the Riddermark is not openly at war, though I doubt it shall remain so for long, for the dark Lord seeks to dominate all of middle earth or so it seems."

Sarah had no idea what the young man was talking about, but he seemed very depressed and sorrowful, so she decided to believe him. "That is horrid Éomer! I only hope that such evil will be stopped! I am surprised I have not heard tell of this Lord in my own land."

"Yes. That is odd. Come now, you have yet to tell of your country."

Sarah had an inkling that maybe she had screwed herself over with more than a travel charm from the medieval-like people she had met. Not to mention the fact she had never heard of the Riddermark or this dark Lord _or_ Mordor. 'Now I shall find out I suppose..'

"Well, my mother's lands are in Scotland, and my father's in the north of France, though he is currently in his English manor. Does any of that sound familiar to you?"

The horse-lord frowned, "nay my lady, scot land? France?..I am afraid those kingdoms mean nothing to me."

Sarah frowned, "oh." 'crap, this probably means I've ended up somewhere entirely different.. maybe I went back in time?…no.. everyone knows that's impossible…', "Please then, tell me of the lands surrounding this.. Riddermark, perhaps they will be known to me."

"Aye lady." Said Éomer and briefly told Sarah of the lands of western middle earth mentioning as far as the Misty mountains and Rivendell, but it meant nothing to her.

"well my lady, your lands must be far indeed, perhaps over the seas even, your accent is not even familiar to me. I am afraid I can be of no more help to you… but tell me, you are not an.. elf are you?"

Sarah's eyes widened and she let out a giggle, "An elf? What on earth makes you say that!?"

Éome frowned, "well.. you have a certain look about you..that cloak for instance.. and your eyes.."

"Oh, that! It is a mark of nobilty where I come from. All the nobles and royals have gilt eyes. That was why I was so offended by you earlier, I thought you would surely recognise me as a lady because of it. And this cloak," Sarah paused and rubbed its soft folds between her fingers, "was a… gift.. from a traveler I came across this morning."

"well then. That explains it. So, how old are ye then my lady?" asked Éomer, thinking he might catch her out if she really was an elf.

"Oh, 18."

Satisfied she was in fact, just a beautiful foreign girl and not a witch-elf, Éomer nodded and continued to ride. He thought it a great pity she had not come in times of peace when he might be able to court her, as it was, he would probably never see her after this day. He was thinking this way for some time as they rode on in silence.

Eventually Sarah sighed, "What am I to do then? If I cannot go home?"

Breaking out of his thoughts, Éomer again turned to gaze at her, "This not a good time to be lost and wandering in these parts my lady. I suggest you make for Edoras, the seat of my king Théoden, son of Thengel. But I fear my Lord's ear is poisioned by a traitor and you may not find much welcome there" He frowned, "Once Rohan greeted travelers and strangers with open arms, but no more I am afraid." He sighed, "From there you can safely follow the road below the white mountains on to Minas Tirith, capital of Gondor. That is an ancient city, mayhap they will have some knowledge that will aid you."

It was at that moment Sarah sensed something.

She swiftly looked back over her shoulder. _He_ was nearby, she could feel his presence.

A loud clear voice rung out over the host, "What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?"

As one the horses around her turned at surrounded the man who had spoken.

Sarah cautiously made her way back towards the tight circle of men.

She could not see the one who had spoken, but she could hear snatches of conversation.

She did not wish to interrupt Éomer and his men, who had been quite kind to her after a fashion, and waited patiently for them to finish speaking.

She was humming softly to herself, not really paying much attention to the words spoken, instead she was daydreaming about the man whose cloak she wore. Fingering the bright leaf shaped fastening she tried to remember the exact shade of blue his eyes had been. She had only seen him for a few minutes after all, and that had been hours ago now.

'I wonder if I will see him again?..'

After some while she noticed the men re assembling, but Éomer and he who called out where no where to be see. 'They must be talking still.'

She continued thinking to herself for and was subtley turning her fiinger nails blue when she head Éomer call her name.

"Lady Sarah!"

Looking up she saw the circle of men who remained near the lord, only ten or so, had loosened slightly and she gently directed her horse over to his side.

"Yes Éomer?"

He smiled softly, blue eyes twinkling at her and spoke in a very quiet tone only she could hear, "I have told these travelers that you are a Lady of Rohan travelling towards Edoras then Gondor. One is a Gondorian royal as far as I can tell, he seems a noble man and will protect you, and set you on your way. His companions however… be wary of them. Dwarves are quick to anger, and elves cannot be trusted with their witchcraft. They will not harm ye thinking thou art of Rohan however. They seek friends of theirs, then ride to Edoras, it would ease my mind to know you did not ride alone, my lady." 

Sarah nodded in agreement and Éomer turned to face the travelers behind him. Sarah turned to see these travelers and was only mildly surprised to see the three she had ran from that morning.

Sighing, she decided to apologise for her behaviour earlier. She trusted Éomer's judgement.

"Sarah, this is Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir," the handsome dark-haired man bowed slightly, "Gimli the dwarf son of Glóin, " the red head bent nearly to the ground, "And Prince Legolas of the elven realm of Mirkwood." Sarah found her heart beat increased rapidly as her eyes bored into his own, he held her gaze and inclined his head politely. Forcing herself to smile and training her eyes on Aragorn, she spoke, "I am Lady Sarah Lilidh de Málnoir and it is a pleasure to meet you, I must apologise for my behaviour this morning, I had not seen one of your kind before Master Gimli and I was startled."

The dwarf smiled toothily, "Fear not My lady, I realise my face is not a pretty one to wake up to.. unlike my friend the prince here."

At this Sarah noticed The elven prince blush slightly.

Éomer spoke again, "Well, I shall leave you now my Lady," He paused and raised a hand to trace across the line of her cheek with a callused thumb, "I hope I will see you again Sarah, fare thee well."

Sarah smiled, this Éomer was a nice boy, "I hope so too. Thank-you Éomer, for all your help."

The man nodded, raised a hand and called to his men who had been quite openly staring, but quickly reformed their lines, and with the thunder of hundreds of hooves, they moved away across the fields.

********

He had sensed her presence for sometime and scanned the host of horse-lords for sign of her.

When he had spotted her, riding next to the man who looked to be the leader, smiling, he had felt his heart give an uncharacteristic lurch. She rode her horse confidently, and sat astride rather than side-saddle. Gone was the tiny skirt and in its place tight leggings of fine brushed suede tucked into riding boots. The slight curves of her legs were emphasised and Legolas found himself remembering their silky soft texture. He felt an almost overwhelming urge to grab her off her horse and do most inappropriate things to her. Blinking slowly and trying to get his raging emotions under control, he forced himself to look back at the girl.

'See is just a mortal girl Legolas! You have no right to feel this way!'

The breeze picked up strands of her silky hair and they played and twisted in the air behind her. Legolas was slowly losing concentration when Aragorn spoke softly, "Ah, so the lady is of the Rohirrim. That is good."

Legolas frowned slightly, of course! And no doubt she was that lord's wife. He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Yes, that is good. I was worried for her safety."

Aragorn nodded then stood and called out to the host.

She did not join the riders as they circled the trio, and Legolas did not see her until Éomer and his men had offered them horses.

She was off to one side, playing with the mellorn leaf on her cloak.._His cloak._ She also seemed to be smiling.

Éomer followed the elf's gaze, "Ah, yes. The Lady Sarah. I take it you are the kind stranger who gave her that cloak Prince?"

Legolas tore his gaze away, "Yes, she had more need for it that I."

"For that I thank you. She is very dear to my heart" He paused and turned to Aragorn, "Will you do me a great favour in return for the horses?"

Aragorn nodded, "If it is in my power to give, aye."

"Well, the lady Sarah was kidnapped and is now stranded out here in the wilderness. We riders must continue and I can spare none to escort her back to Edoras. Will you take her with you and ensure her safety?"

"Aye surely. We would be honored Éomer." 

*******

Legolas felt as if his heart would break when he realised from his farewell that Lady Sarah was Éomer's betrothed or at least his lover. She obviously held no feelings for him. After all the Rohirrum were suspicious and wary of his kind, she would be no different.

And anyway, he was an elven prince , he had no feelings for a mortal girl.

********

AN:OKIES!

Erm, I realise that my scene changes might be a tad confusing.. think I might change the way I've been doing that in the next chappies…

I told you I liked Éomer!!.. but fear not.. he's got his work cut out if he wants to keep up with Legolas..*drool*

Reviews ppl!

And I think I'l give you a bit of action next chappy ey? *wink wink*


	4. Towards Fangorn

Chapter four: Towards Fangorn

Or: the longwinded chapter of boredom

an-long French bits translated at the end..

The thunder of the Rohirrim's hooves had faded away into the distance long before the stifling silence surrounded the four travelers was broken.

Sarah was reminded of her first day at school. All the girls had been shy of one another and the classrooms had been almost as quiet as this. Glancing around she saw that the one called Aragorn was strapping a scabbard onto the side of his horse. No doubt after he had finished that, they would be off.

She sighed. This trip was going to be just _swell_. Stuck in the company of a moody man, an… unnervingly friendly and loud dwarf.. and of course _him. _Sarah slowly turned her head to look at him. He was not yet on his horse but sitting on the grass next to the dwarf who was singing to himself. Legolas's hair caught the sun and seemed to be made of spun gold, framing his perfectly formed face which gazed out over the horizon. Realising she was staring, Sarah shook her head '_I really ought to try and make some sort of conversation I guess…'_ Bracing herself slightly, she swung neatly from her saddle and walked over to them.

The dwarf hadn't heard her dismount and continued to hum softly and bob his head, staring off into the distance. The elf however regarded her with that deep gaze of his, the one that Sarah feared could see into her very soul. Unable to break away from it Sarah walked up beside him and sat. His face instantly flicked away from hers and stared ahead again.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. '_that was rude..'_

"Your majesty…" slowly his gaze returned to hers, while Gimli flinched finally noting her presence. "I wanted to apologise for running away with your cloak." She fingered the material caught up around her delicate throat. "It is a very fine one and I'm sure you would like it back?"

He shook his head lightly, causing one of the little braids he wore to fall forward into his face. Without thinking Sarah leant forward and slipped it back behind his pointed ear. His skin was soft, his hair like silk, and this close she could smell his scent, spice and leather, the one her brain had apparently memorised from his cloak. He instantly stiffened, flinching slightly and she heard his breath still in his lungs.

Confused she looked at his face to see his eyes had widened and he was biting a little of his bottom lip. Blushing slightly Sarah sat back. She glanced up and bright blue eyes caught hers yet again, this time far more open and unguarded. She noted that his eyes flicked down to her lips. An odd buzzing could be heard in her ears. Surely he did not mean to _kiss _her? He leant towards her and the buzzing in her ears tripled as her eyes widened.

Then his hand was rested gently on the side of her face, the warmth of his fingers making her feel dizzy. He paused for a moment, then his fingers twisted and pushed a stray hair behind her own ear.

Suddenly he was sitting back again, and Sarah was oddly disappointed. She could still feel the ghost of his touch against her flesh. Blushing deeper she lowered her gaze to her hands curled in her lap, blue polish glinting in the sun. "er.. thank-you your majesty."

He smiled at her, a radiant one that made her heart soar. "Please, call me Legolas."

She nodded, "very well my lord…" he raised an eyebrow, " What? I did not call you majesty.." he smiled softly and shook his head. Sarah rolled her eyes, "Very well, Thank-you _Legolas."_

His smile widened, "Well, it is a fine cloak as you said, a gift from the lady of the golden wood, but you may use it until we return you to your people."

Sarah laughed, "well, that will be quite some time then."

"nay, Edoras is not far from here."

She smiled and leant back on her arms, "how was I to know that? I have never been there before."

"But it is the seat of the king of Rohan, surely a lady of the court such as yourself has visited?"

"nay my lord! I am not of the Rohirrim. I have no idea where my homeland might lay…" here she paused, Éomer hadn't actually said she was of Rohan, just implied it, but she did not like to lie, and they would find out when they arrived at Edoras anyway. '_better to be honest now..or at least…. mostly honest '_. she smirked at him slightly enjoying his surprise, "…Lord Éomer is a friend of mine. He was helping me find my way home is all." Here she shrugged before continuing, " it is unlikely I will return to my people any time soon, so I shall just have to keep this fine cloak. How unfortunate." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"For a lady.. you are most.. abrupt.. and blunt."

Sarah, slipping somehow into flirt mode, gasped and slapped his shoulder playfully." I am not 'abrupt' You are merely upset that I shall get to keep your precious cloak."

He muttered something in the obscure sindarin dialect he was fond of muttering in, (seeing as how only half a dozen elves spoke it, and no one else.), and rubbed his shoulder.

Sarah's eyes widened. He was speaking _FRENCH!_ Well, not speaking, quietly muttering.. Her brows furrowed. How would he know french? _'do his kind travel between worlds?.._'

Then she remembered her first year history classes.

She was sitting in an opulent room lined with delicately carved desks. Ms Roberts was pointing at things and _enunciating _certain _words_ as she was wont to do. Her voice dimly penetrated the mists of boredom clouding Sarah's mind. "_.. the languages of the fae and humans were closely linked in times past. Many having roots in Latin. An obvious example is French. As you all know I'm sure, modern French is in fact, directly derived from the common sidhe dialect. Although it has changed over the ages, it remains mostly true…"_ that was about all that Ms Roberts got through before Sarah slipped of into daydreaming again.

_'Of course! Why didn't I see it earlier? He looks like a noble, I can't believe I didn't pick it up!"_ She leant forward and grabbed Legolas by the shoulders, "By the gods! You are sidhe!"

Legolas's face was full of shock. "Sidhe?"

Excitedly Sarah slipped into french, and pulled him into a hug, "_Oui ! Sidhe, fée, quoi que! Vous devez être! Vous parlez le dialecte féerique commun! …..? à moins que ce soit un langage commun dans cet endroit..? Vous tout parlez l'afterall anglais.."_ She sighed, looking down at his golden head, his face was buried in the crook of her neck. "well, you also _look_ sidhe, though I did not notice at first, I have not met many purebloods. Most are part mortal like myself."

Legolas turned his head and cleared his throat, _"um, mademoiselle? Je voudrais sûrement discuter ceci avec vous, cependant, Aragorn et gimli regardent très ont étonné par votre soudain,… changement d'attitude.?"_

"huh?" Sarah turned to see that Gimli was grinning like a Cheshire cat and wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Aragorn meanwhile was leaning on his horse and smirking at her.

"What?"

Aragorn, cleared his throat, "forgive me my lady… I have just not seen Legolas pulled onto a maiden's lap quite so quickly before."

Sarah glanced down, realising, that yes, she had in fact dragged the elven prince onto her lap.

She felt a blush starting to creep up her cheeks. Then she saw the look on Legolas's face, he looked like a bewildered and confused five year old. She felt herself start to laugh and gently disentangled herself.

Legolas sat back looking a little dazed, his perfect hair mussed up. Sarah laughed harder.

"_Pardonnez-moi mon prince_, I momentarily forgot my etiquette classes."

_Legolas's POV_

I had tried very hard not to stare. However when she had started speaking to me, I had to look at her didn't I? It would have been very rude otherwise.

I had been doing quite well I thought, then she had brushed that braid back and unwittingly touched my ear. My _highly sensitive_ ear. Her breath had tickled my cheek and her fingers had seemed very warm against my skin. As I had looked over at her, dark hair moving slightly in the breeze, beautiful eyes shining and lips slightly parted. I had almost lost control and kissed her. Which would have been incredibly _bad._ After neatening her hair to hide my original intentions her blush and quickened breath had betrayed something to me. She was attracted to me. I was quite sure of it.

Then the moment was gone, the silver in her eyes had glinted as she smiled and teased me.

I managed to control my joy at her revealing she was not of Rohan, and had to clench my teeth not to grin when she called Éomer her 'friend'. Not her fiancée.

Luckily after her explosion in sindarin I had been too shocked by her actions to have any inappropriate urges, although just thinking of her warm body against mine and her arms around me was now driving me insane.

At least after her little outburst she had relaxed in our company and now rode beside us singing in an odd language to herself.

Gimli occasionally joined in, his voice slightly muffled from his perch behind me and I caught Aragorn grinning at the odd contrast in their voices.

When Sarah had started singing the old songs gaelic that her grandfather had taught her, she had been surprised to hear the deep voice of Gimli joining in.

"Gimli! How odd that you should know that song! I do not think there are any dwarves in scotland."

"Scotland? Never heard of it my lady."

"Did you hear my conversation with Legolas earlier?"

The dwarf grinned, "nay, we thought it a _private_ matter."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "men. You all jump to the _same_ conclusion about the most _innocent_ of things."

She did not continue and let them fall into silence.

Aragorn glanced over at her, "well lady Sarah, are you going to enlighten Gimli and I? or do we have to guess?"

"I can imagine what Master Gimli will guess, so I suppose I shall have to tell you, and please call me Sarah."

Aragorn nodded.

"Well, I am not of Rohan."

"yes, I assumed as much. Your accent. It's like a mixture of a sindarin elf and the men who live in the hills near Gimli's homeland."

"very astute of you Aragorn. However I am neither. I had never even heard of Rohan, or any of the lands in middle earth from mordor to rivendell until this morning."

"You were kidnapped from some far away land?"

Sarah was not sure if she should tell them how she really got here until she was actually certain where here was. "Yes.. Éomer tried to set me on a safe path home, but he had not heard of the lands of my people, nor I his. He suggested I make to Edoras, then Gondor." She glanced at Aragorn, "He said it was a learned and ancient city where I might find help locating my home."

The man nodded, "perhaps. However, you ride in the company of a man of Gondor, an elf and a dwarf. Tell us of your homeland, we are well traveled in different ways."

She nodded, "aye. Well, My mother's people, the scots, live in the harsh highlands of an isle called England." She smiled at Gimli, "And many of the Scottish speak much like you master Gimli, you actually remind me of my grandfather in your speech."

The dwarf blushed, well, as far as Sarah could tell he did, it was hard to tell under the hair and armour.

Legolas smiled at her, "I do believe you just made a dwarf blush. Quite an achievement.. Sarah"

"yes well, I am accustomed to males blushing in my presence. "She grinned then continued, "And my father's lands are in france… although if I had a choice between one of his palaces and this field, I would surely choose the field."

Aragorn frowned, "You are not fond of your father Sarah?"

She glared ahead a rock on the horizon, "my father? What is there not to like about _Lord Maxime de Málnoir_. He is incredibly rich, very powerful and his bloodline is the most pure of the nobility." She paused and calmed her voice, "He is also a murderer_, et committer de tout le mal imaginable_." (and committer of all conceivable evil.)

Legolas, "that is odd. especially knowing what Málnoir translates to in the sindarin dialect of my mother's family."

Sarah nodded, " 'evil black'. Lovely name is it not?"

Legolas sighed, "But that does not explain why you can speak an ancient sindarin dialect that is almost dead in middle earth."

Sarah laughed softly, "Myself and many millions more in my world. It is a quite common and great language in my world. It is what the French speak, my father's people."

Aragorn spoke up, "this is all very confusing.. and it makes little sense to me. Why would a human country speak sindarin?"

"They learnt it from the fae. It is the common dialect of the sidhe where I come from."

Legolas spoke up again," yes, you called me by those names. Are they elves?"

Sarah nodded, "it would seem that way."

"And you are part fae?"

"Yes. That is what makes me a noble." Sarah sighed in frustration. "I was hoping I was mistaken, but it becomes painfully obvious. This is not my world. The earth here seems much younger. And many things make no sense otherwise."

Aragorn stared, "not your world? What do you mean?"

"I am from somewhere else. A place much older than middle earth. Where there are no dwarves, and no orcs."

"but there are elves?"

"Very few. It is a long story. I will not recount it all to you, fae history spans many millennia after all. Surfice to say, man grew more advanced and numerous, the fae came close to extinction and were forced to join human society. Due to their magic and longevity, they became the aristocrats and nobles. Human kings and queens sought them to marry to strengthen their bloodlines and nowadays there is not a single full-blooded human ruler, all are part fae. As for those that chose not to marry humans, that kept their bloodline pure, they are the strongest.

My father and his brother are the only pure-blooded fae left to my knowledge. But that is all boring and irrelevant really. Now, Éomer told me you were seeking friends of yours? Tell me of them, I should like to hear."

Aragorn looked suddenly very weary, he told Sarah of the hobbits, of their quest, the loss of Gandalf and Boromir and how their friends had been taken.

She frowned, "that is terrible. I know the place that Éomer spoke of, It is on the edge of yonder forest, not far from here. I thought the fire did not smell healthy, I mistook it for a bonfire of waste. Orc flesh, I'm sure that would smell similar to rubbish when burnt."

AN:

Translations:

_"Oui ! Sidhe, fée, quoi que! Vous devez être! Vous parlez le dialecte féerique commun! …..? à moins que ce soit un langage commun dans cet endroit..? Vous tout parlez l'afterall anglais.."_

"Yes, sidhe, fae whatever! You must be! You speak the common fae dialect!.. unless.. is it a common language in this place…? You all speak english afterall.."

_"um, ma dame ? Je voudrais sûrement discuter ceci avec vous, cependant, Aragorn et gimli regardent très ont étonné par votre soudain,… changement d'attitude.?"_

"um..miss? I would surely like to discuss this with you, however, Aragorn and gimli look very surprised by your suddenly, ..change of attitude.?"

I don't like this chappy.. to much talking.. boorrinngg…

But hey, now ALL IS EXPLAINED. And I can continue with the good stuff.

So, do we want Éomer back next chappy? Should I make him a main character? Hmm?

How bout some fightin' n stuff? Suggestions would be cool!

Thankies for the reviews people!

Continuing on.. I was aware wat NC-17 _mean_t.. but not what NC stood for..

'not correct' hey Mayrana? Quite obvious now I think about it…

Still I like 'Nudey Cactus' …. it has a certain ring to it.

And 'white roses for me' I had a looksy at your story.. go the random frenchness!

(see! I knew someone else would already have used the same ideas as me!)

Anyhow.. I'm australian not american. I lived over in uk for while with my ma.. during which

time I became obsessed with scottish accents.. (I love it when they say turtle!)

hee hee.. on that note!

Please review!


	5. Those that Fell into Shadow

Chapter Five: Those that fell into shadow

(Or- a slightly embarrassing turn of events)

*

*

It was late afternoon before the companions crossed the river Entwash and followed the trail left by the orcs and the Rohirrim to the smoldering remains of the previous night's burning.

The stench of burnt orc flesh still hung in the air, but only strong enough to offend Sarah and Legolas' stronger senses.

Sarah, having no skill in reading the tracks left in the ground, went and sat against a tree while Aragorn and Legolas went over the ground with Gimli.

She stared over at her odd new friends, the sun was starting to set and the air grew colder, but still they scanned and rummaged through the pile of bones. She picked up snatches of hopeless conversation between them. It was a horrible fate that had befallen their friends, Merry and Pippin. Kidnapped by goblin-like creatures, marched over a harsh wilderness, then killed by would be rescuers, Éomer and his men. This world was a brutal one.

'_How odd that I should be in a Scottish finishing school only last night, but now..here..'_ suddenly Sarah was scared. What if she never returned home? She did not have the happiest life, it was true, but how would she ever make a life in this wild land? She was accustomed to a life of privilege and having her own way. In this place she had nothing save the clothes on her back and her magic… magic which she could not use properly, or at least not very usefully in this world. '_I doubt my beauty glamours and spells will help me out much.. unless I intend to make a living as a prostitute..'_ she chuckled half-heartedly, annoyed to feel tears behind her eyes. Composing herself she looked up again. 

Legolas and Aragorn were talking softly and examining the ground. Relaxing Sarah let her eyes scan over Legolas. He really was very good looking. He was tall and lean and his skin was tanned and golden, '_just like his hair…' _which was currently shining in the glow of the setting sun.

Sarah pulled his cloak around her tighter smiling to herself as she smelt him on it. She was behaving like an idiot, or an immature school girl with a crush, she knew that much but no one else knew what she was thinking so what did it matter?

Stifling a yawn she decided to 'rest her eyes' for a moment and let them slowly slide shut as her head slipped onto her shoulder.

Within a minute she was sleeping, her dreams full of blue eyes and the smell of spice and leather.

*******

Legolas had felt her eyes upon him, but restrained himself from looking over at her. He knew if he did it would probably led to him doing something stupid, like running over to her and covering her with kisses. Trying to focus on the job at hand and help find the hobbits, he kept his gaze on the ground.

He was still distracted though, and he could find no sign of hobbits.

After some time, when the sky had darkened too much for their search to continue, they headed over to the chestnut tree under which Sarah was curled in sleep.

Ignoring the distraction she caused him, Legolas thought instead on his missing friends. "I am saddened we find no trace Merry and Pippin."

Gimil nodded sadly, "Aye. I fear their bones lay in that great heap, twisted up with orc filth."

Aragorn placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulder, "we shall look again in the full light of the morning. I am an not yet satisfied we will find no sign of them." He glanced over at the figure of Sarah, "for know I think we shall follow the lady Sarah's example and rest here tonight. I shall bring the horses."

Legolas sat down beside Sarah and tried in vain to look disinterested in her.

Gimli smirked at him through his bushy beard.

Legolas looked very hard at the forest, ignoring the dwarf.

Later, he snuck a quick glance towards her when Gimli was busy emptying his pockets. She lay curled up, his cloak protecting her from the increasingly cold night air, with only the toes of her leather boots poking out. Her head rested on her arms, and her long hair tumbled over her face forming a silken pool on the grass around her. The elf regarded her lovely face closely. He was relieved somewhat to learn she was at least _peredhil_, it made his attraction to her more understandable, after all, elves like Elrond where treated as normal elves unless they chose to be counted amongst the mortals.

A sudden fear gripped him, '_What is she is counted as a mortal woman?! In a few short years she will die…then it will matter not that she is peredhil.. she might as well be of the Rohirrim..'_

The thought of Sarah growing old, and eventually dying made his heart ache painfully. He wondered then how he could have such strong feelings towards a girl he had scarcely known a day.

Aragorn returned and sat down near Gimli.

The dwarf shivered and looked up at him, "Come Aragorn, shall we light a fire? Surely we do not need to fear orcs anymore?"

"Not these particular ones no. But Saruman watches these parts. We do not need to attract his attention."

"Ar! Let him come and be done with it! I'd rather fight then freeze!"

Legolas noted that he himself grew chilled, and had no cloak. He noticed also Sarah was shivering slightly. "It is cold Aragorn, and we do not have enough cloaks to go around… also, if perhaps, the hobbits hide in the wood, they might come to a fire."

The ranger frowned lightly, thinking, "Celeborn and Elrond have both warned me of Fangorn, it is an old and powerful place. I do not like the thought of lighting a fire here."

Legolas nodded, "This forest is very old Aragorn. Even by my people's reckoning… I sense I lot power.. and anger in these trees, though they do not seem evil."

"We can not cut any of the trees of this forest Gimli."

The dwarf had already jumped eagerly to his feet, "Aye, but we shall have no need to! I won't touch a single green leaf. The Rohirrim left many pieces of wood from their great burning, which still smokes." He paused, thinking of another argument for his case, "Anyone might think our fire part of the same from a distance."

Aragorn sighed, "Very well Gimli. Set a fire, but a small one mind."

The dwarf rubbed his hands together and set about making up a fire.

The noise woke Sarah. With bleary eyes she looked around, confused for a moment, then relaxed as she remembered where she was. Legolas sat nearby, and she felt her heart skip a beat. He was staring at the wood before them. An aura of sadness surrounded him. She did not see any little men, so she assumed they had not found their friends.

He turned to her and smiled softly, "Awake Sarah?… Gimli is making a fire."

She nodded then rose and yawned. "It is cold."

Aragorn smiled softly at her, "Astute, my lady."

She poked her tongue out at him.

He chuckled lightly, "Childish, my lady… tell me how old are you Sarah?"

Raising herself into a proper sitting position and lifting her chin regally, she began to pull twigs from her hair, "I am nineteen for your information."

Aragorn noted Legolas's widened eyes with amusement. Sarah glanced over and paused in her hair un-tangling to register his surprise.

"What? How old did you think I was? Surely I do not look like an old woman yet!"

"No, no my lady. You do look 19…"

She furrowed her brows, "then what?"

"It is very young for an elf is all."

"Well for my kind I am an _not_ very young." Hissing in frustration she roughly yanked a sizeable twig from her hair. "bloody hell!" Her eyes squinted up and with an audible 'pop' her hair was sleek and brushed. "Why I bother to do anything manually is beyond me."

Looking around she registered shock on _both _Aragorn and Legolas's faces. "what?! This world is full of orcs and dwarves and elves and you have never seen a simple beauty charm!?"

Legolas shook his head, "few people in this world have such… palpable magic. Only the great elves like Galadriel and Elrond.. along with the Istari have such powers."

Sarah shrugged, "who are the Istari?" 

Legolas's delicate brows furrowed slightly, "I am not sure how to describe them. They are like.. sorcerers? Very powerful, and immortal…But they are good." 

"Oh. Like wizards."

Legolas shrugged, "perhaps. I do not know that term." He paused and his eyes saddened, "We were traveling with one, Mithrandir we elves called him. He fell into shadow…"

Sarah, seeing his sadness grow much greater, impulsively placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. 

Legolas felt the skin there burn at her touch. Turning towards her he saw her beautiful eyes shining with empathy. She leant forward and rested her forehead against his." C'est une grande tragédie que vous avez perdu tant d'amis... mais vous ne pouvez pas les honorer avec votre douleur

__

("It is a great tragedy that you lost so many friends… But you cannot honour them with your pain.")

Legolas felt calmed at her touch, " Vous avez raison. Il n'est aucune manière de les honorer. En outre, il y a espoir pourtant pour les hobbits."

__

("You are right. It is not any manner of honouring them. Besides, there is hope howecver for the hobbits.")

Aragorn silently watched their odd exchange with interest. He reflected that he had never seen Legolas so relaxed in anyone's company before, and he had known him all his life. Although he supposed, that was only a fraction of the elf's. 

Gimli returned with wood and exchanged a look with Aragorn. He made un unnecessary amount of noise, causing Sarah to pull away from Legolas and sit back like a proper young lady, and soon had a fire burning. He then grinned at the elf, "Legolas my friend! I did not know elves blushed."

Sarah rolled her eyes and changed the subject, "I take you found no trace of your friends?"

Aragorn shook his head, "Nay. But we will search more in the morning, with fresh light."

The girl nodded and glanced at Legolas. "I'm sure you will find some trace of them. They probably escaped during the fight and are hiding in the forest somewhere."

"Hopefully."

Sarah sighed and stared at the fire for awhile, trying to ignore the urges she felt now that Legolas sat so near to her. She had a slight headache and she was thirsty. With a start she realised she had not had a drink or a bite to eat since her breakfast the day before. Looking around, she picked up a stick.

'_this will take more effort I think…'_ glaring at the poor, innocent stick as if it was her arch nemesis, its will broke like the twig it was, and with a feeble 'pop' it became a bottle of spring water. Smiling to herself she gratefully took a long drink. Gimli, who had missed her hair charm, stared at her with a mixture of awe and horror.

Sighing in contentment, she put the lid back on her bottle and saw Gimli staring. "Er Gimli? .. did you want some?" She offered the bottle in his direction.

Eyes wide he took it from her and studied the clear plastic in amazement.

"What enchantment is this!?"

Sarah shrugged, "such simple charms and spells are common amongst the nobles of my world. And that is just water. It is bought in bottles like that in our shops."

Legolas' voice was full of wonder, "You buy water?"

Sarah nodded, "yes. There are so many people in my world, if the government does control water and other resources, disease breaks out and there is not enough to go around."

Aragorn took the bottle from Gimli and drank a little. Pausing he shrugged then took a long swig. "That is ..nice water?" He passed it to Legolas and rummaged around in his pack for some lembas. Unwrapping a pack he offered some to Sarah. She was most impressed with the elvish biscuit and ate her portion with much relish and the occasional moan, much to the amusement of the others.

Legolas meanwhile was intrigued by the plastic water bottle. "It looks like fine glass, but it does not break!"

"It is called plastic. It is very common. Packaging like that is recycled." Sarah noted the confused looks she was getting, "…or rather thrown out. It has no value."

Legolas again looked shocked, "People throw such an amazing thing away?"

Sarah sighed. After explaining in detail the merits of plastic, and other aspects of her world that amazed the travelers, She eventually managed to change the subject.

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas decided on turns for the watch, (they would not let Sarah join in, being a _lady_ and all) and Aragorn bade her get some rest.

Within minutes she could hear the even snoring of Gimli and Aragorn soon drifted off. Legolas, who had first watch sat near her, leaning against the tree and watching the trees sway against the night sky.

Sarah tossed and turned for a good half an hour then sat up and crossed her arms. "this is not working! i cannot sleep!"

Legolas smiled at her, he had been watching her every move out of the corner of his eye. It was most distracting. "Well Sarah, we will no doubt travel far tomorrow, so I suggest you try."

"Its easy for you! You didn't accidentally fall asleep this evening.. I usually only sleep a few hours each night…and I only meant to rest for a moment.. but.." she threw her arms up in annoyance, "…now I am not tired!"

"You could always speak to me of your home-world. That seemed to be lulling you to sleep earlier."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I feel as though all I do is talk talk talk.. about the most boring of things! I was amazed you people were all so interested in _plastic_.."

"You could always tell me of other things."

Sarah shook her head, "No. _You_ can tell _me_ about _your_ homeland for a change." She leant back against the tree next to him and smiled smugly.

"very well. What do you wish to know?"

Sarah shrugged, "surprise me O Great Prince."

Legolas frowned, "That did not sound very sincere.."

"It was a joke. It's called _sarcasm_."

"well, you shall have to ask me nicely now. For you have upset this _Great Prince."_

"ooo!! That was quite good! Very sarcastic sounding." She clapped her hands together softly and turned her face up to his again, "Now, tell me about this forest of yours."

"Very well Sarah. I shall make it as boring as possible as to lull you to sleep."

"How generous of you."

Legolas started describing Mirkwood as it had been when he was a boy, when it had been Greenwood the Great. Sarah 'ooed' and 'ahhed' at all the right places and as the night grew colder nestled closer to Legolas. Finally when he was telling her about the spiders of Mirkwood, he felt her shiver.

Pausing he turned to look at her, "Sarah?"

He reply was muffled by his sleeve which her face was buried in, "Are you cold?"

Her lovely face emerged, "yes… pathetic isn't it? My grandfather always teased me about how I got cold. It snows a lot in my mother's land you see. I'm supposed to have a genetic immunity."

Legolas frowned, "A what?"

Sarah shook her head, "it doesn't matter."

Legolas sighed, "you are an odd creature Sarah. Come here." 

Sarah looked at his open arms in confusion, "huh?" In response Legolas pulled her into his arms and deposited her in his lap.

Sarah twisted around so she could glare at him, "Legolas! Let go of me!" She wriggled half-heartedly. "This is most improper!!"

He smiled serenely, "nay. you are cold, I am cold, and you have my cloak. Now stop elbowing me and behave like a lady."

Sarah sighed and turned back to face the front, "And how, pray tell, should a lady behave when sitting on a prince's lap?!"

Legolas laughed lightly, "Well, I could explain it to you, but you are so young and innocent.."

Sarah turned again and raised an eyebrow, "I am not young!"

Legolas faked a yawn, "Oh no, of course not dear child."

Sarah elbowed him in the side, "don't use that tone with me! I am not a child!"

Legolas's blue eyes were bright with merriment, "what tone little one?"

Sarah growled softly at him in frustration, "you are infuriating!"

"now now, that is no way to speak to your elder's."

Sarah looked extremely angry for a moment then her pretty face slipped into a smirk. She leant closer and Legolas could feel her breath warm against his cheek. Suddenly Legolas did not feel so amused. She was plotting something… "Sarah?" She ignored him and without breaking from his gaze, moved closer still, twisting her body so she straddled him. Legolas swallowed nervously, he was all too aware of the way her warm body was pressed against him. He looked at her face pleadingly, but she still smirked and her eyes were determined. He found himself unable to tear himself from those violet depths. His arms came up to her shoulders as if to push her away but treacherously refused to. She was so close he could smell that same perfume she'd been wearing when he'd come across her sleeping out on the fields. He felt weakened and intoxicated. He longed to pull her to him and kiss her, to drown himself in her sweetness. 

Feebly his brain tried to resist. "Sarah.. you're so young.. stop it..it's wrong.." Sarah silenced him with a finger pressed against his lips. '_I'll show him who's young….a child indeed!'_ She leant her forehead against his, and ran her finger slowly over his lips and traced the outline of his jaw before her hand flattened against his cheek. She noted that his beautiful face was relaxed and his eyes were closed. His warm breath mingled with hers and she could feel the heat from his lips. She quickly forgot all about showing him how mature she was, she was only aware of the heat of him beneath her and a desire unlike anything she had felt before.

Still, she held herself just out of his kiss, refusing to take that final step. Legolas groaned softly with longing and she felt his hands slide up off her shoulders to cradle her face. Sarah's eyes slid closed and her free hand twisted itself in his tunic. His heart beat rapidly beneath her and she pressed herself closer to him, if that was even possible, wrapping her legs around his waist. Legolas let out a hiss, feeling her hips flush against his, his mind silent except for incoherent pleas for her kiss, for her touch… for anything. Unable to restrain himself any longer he lifted her face slightly and pushed his lips gently against hers.

Slowly they kissed at first, their lips barely brushing, tentatively exploring each other. Dimly Legolas heard Sarah moan softly and then his tongue slipped past her parted lips and he tasted her for the first time. Their kisses quickly became more aggressive as a frantic passion over took them. Sarah's hands ran through Legolas's hair holding him close to her. In some distant part of her brain, she decided he was a much better kisser than her last boyfriend. That same part of her brain was also scolding her for behaving so 'wantonly'. She_ really _ought to stop. 

Her fingers brushed lightly against the tip of Legolas's _'very sensitive' _ear as she twisted her fingers in the silk of his hair, and he pulled out of her kiss gasping. Her innocent touch had broken the last of his restraint. All thoughts of what was proper flew from his mind.

Shocked, Sarah looked down into his eyes to see them darkened with lust. She almost stopped then, but he pulled her back to him and began kissing and biting at her neck. By some coincidence he swiftly found the exact stop which made her groan. Sarah tilted her head encouraging his attention as he pulled roughly at her jacket and shirt until her bare shoulder was exposed to the chilly night air. Returning his lips to her he kissed the spot below her earlobe letting his tongue dart out and taste her skin. Sarah weakly moaned his name and buried her face in his neck.

Some minutes later, when Legolas had finally gotten a hand inside her many layers of clothing to feel the heat of her skin, a slight movement drew his eyes slid beyond her to the far side of the fire's circle past where Gimli slept.

Standing in the shadows was an old man.

The elf froze and before poor Sarah had time to register what was going on, Legolas had grabbed his bow and strung an arrow, pulling her off his lap and to his side. Turning she saw the bent figure and screamed.

Aragorn was on his feet immediately, sword drawn and facing the old man. He looked questionably to Legolas, quirked an eyebrow at Sarah who sat in a bizarre position with a leg still thrown over Legolas' lap, hair mussed and her clothes in disarray, and returned his gaze to the stranger. The man wore a huge grey cloak, a pointed hat was pulled over his face and he leant heavily on a staff.

Gimli brandishing massive axe in hand voiced what Legolas and Aragorn were thinking, "Saruman! Stay were you are! Tell us where have hidden our friends!"

Éomer had warned them that Saruman walked abroad as an old beggar dressed in rags. This man fit his description perfectly.

"Well met my friends. I wish to talk." Without waiting for an invitation, he walked into their midst. Gimli shouted to Legolas, "Shot him while you can Legolas!" The elf hesitated, but held his bow ready, as Aragorn made to use his sword and Gimli raised his axe.

The old beggar spoke some words to himself and made a flick with one hand. The arrow and bow fell from Legolas's hands and his arms hung limp. Aragorn's sword glowed and fell to the ground, and Gimli's axe followed suit.

Sarah, for once not running screaming, grabbed Legolas and swiftly freed his arms from the old man's bindings. The elf took up his bow again.

To his surprise the stranger laughed.

"well met indeed my friends! I said I wished to talk!"

Aragorn slowly regarded the man. His voice was familiar. "What is your name stranger?"

"My name? I think you know that Aragorn son of Arathorn."

Legolas lowered his bow, "Mithrandir!?"

The stranger smiled and removed his hat. An old man with smiling eyes and a thick white shining hair and a long beard was revealed.

Sarah at once knew this to be the friend who 'had fallen into shadow' she had thought he had died, but apparently not.

He joined them at the fireside and spoke of many things, things which Sarah did not understand, with Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn.

Aragorn in turn recounted their tale since their last meeting and Sarah listened with wonder. Many things saddened her, such as the death of Boromir and the departure of Frodo and Sam, but she delighted in hearing of Lothlórien and Gimli's admiration for the elven queen there. 

After some time, when Gandalf had spoken of Merry and Pippin's safety, (All were relieved to hear that the kidnapped hobbits were in safe hands. Even if those hands belonged to giant walking trees.), delivered messages to Aragorn Gimli and Legolas from Lady Galadriel, and all else that needed to be said, Gandalf turned to regard Sarah.

She still sat beside Legolas leaning against the tree, except he now (oh-so-subtly) had his arm around her, his fingers making little circles against the skin above her hip, hidden under her jacket. Sarah met his gaze. She sensed great power, as she expected, but also much a great warmth and goodness she was not so sure to expect with such power.

He took in her slight figure, delicate features and violet silver-gilt eyes with no apparent surprise.

At length he spoke, "Tell me, how did a wood-elf end up with a fairy-princess on his arm?"

Sarah's eyes widened, she supposed his description of her was accurate enough… but on earth the nobles weren't actually called anything except humans. Their ancestry was considered an added bonus, they were still men and women.

Legolas meanwhile blushed slightly, remembering what Gandalf had witnessed earlier.

"I am no princess, Mithrandir and as for how I ended up here… I am not entirely sure. I think it was simply a charm gone wrong." She blushed slightly, "You see, I have not yet mastered all.. well.. most of my magic."

"You broke my binds holding Legolas."

"Yes. but you were not trying to hard I do not think."

Gandalf smiled.

The sky lightened with the coming of the dawn.

At length the wizard spoke again, "Come friends, the time to talk is past. We make haste."

Aragorn spoke up, "Do we join treebeard and the hobbits?"

"Nay, you are needed in Edoras. War comes to Rohan, and Théoden-king fails."

"Éomer, third marshal of the Riddermark said as much. He spoke of a traitor poisoning his uncle."

"Yes. The work of Saruman." Gandalf sighed. "Will you come now with me?"

"Of course, we will follow."

The wizard whistled thrice and their horses came, led by a great white steed, _shadowfax_.

Legolas admired the horse with awe, "that is a great and mighty steed Mithrandir. I have not seen his equal in all my years."

"And you shall not. He is Shadowfax, lord of the horses. He has no equal." Gandalf was on his horse in a moment, and bade Gimli ride before him.

Sarah rose and brushed herself off. Beside her Legolas stood. She felt a sudden embarrassment at his proximity and would not meet his gaze. Aragorn saddled his horse swiftly and Sarah quickly followed suit, avoiding speaking to Legolas.

Just when she went to mount her horse she felt his hand on her shoulder.

Slowly she turned to face him, still avoiding his gaze. He seemed confused by her sudden change of behaviour. "Sarah?" Sighing, she finally let her violet eyes met his blue ones. She tried but was unable to hold a smile back at seeing him.

He grinned then kissed her forehead before he sprung lightly upon his own horse's back. Gandalf urged Shadowfax into a gallop and Aragorn and Legolas followed.

Sarah rolled her eyes and joined them.

AN:

Thankies for all the reviews ppl!!

You're all funny lil' peeps! Hee hee..

As for my French.. I learnt it at school.. I suck though.. (my grammer is shocking)..

Tell me… what is the address of this translator? It could come in most handy.

*wiggles eyebrows and twiddles fingers*

*

~NC 17 'nudey cactus' discussion

'no children'? this ALSO makes sense…..but I'm also leaning towards

'Nippy Coat'.. that's quite good as well.. hmmm..

p'raps the said 'Nudey Cactus', became a tad chilly, and

put on a 'Nippy Coat' to protect it's prickles?

Meh..

*

'Hitchcock' yes.. scottish people DO rock..

damn you and your cool accent and kilts n watnot..

*

PS: has anyone peered through the mists of time to

Find the origin of the term 'Mary-Sue'?

(Who in their right mind names some one Mary-sue anyway..

It's just cruel…)

*

PPS:

"look! A cat!"

=^x^=

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. In the Hall of the Mountain King

Chapter six: In the Hall of the Mountain King

__

Or: incidents involving mud, hickeys and disgruntled dwarves

*

*

*

"…_For many hours they rode on through the meads and riverlands. Often the grass was so high that it reached above the knees of the riders, and their steeds seemed to be swimming in a grey-green sea…"_

(The two towers: p109)

They had been riding for _hours._ It was all too much for a girl like Sarah.

She had grown weary and bored swiftly, but their horses moved on seemingly untiringly, led by the great shadowfax. 

At first she had enjoyed conversation with her companions, speaking at length with Aragorn of his lady, an elf named Arwen, whom according to everyone present was one of the loveliest maidens to ever grace middle earth. Gimli was swift to point out the grace of Galadriel in comparison however. Aragorn and Legolas had exchanged an amused glance as the dwarf launched into an in-depth monologue of the virtues of the Lady who held his (apparently undying) affection. "Aye, the lady Arwen is lovely beyond words tis true, but none can compare to the gracious and most generous lady of the golden wood. Her hair like the rays of the rising sun, her complexion fair and creamy as the most pure of milk…" The dwarf had in fact spent so long praising the lady that Gandalf had eventually felt obliged to stop his prattling. By 

interjecting something in the dwarfs own tongue.

The group fell into silence for a while until Sarah spoke up, "Tell me Legolas, I have heard of Galadriel of Lothlórien with her _radiant golden hair and pure milk-like complexion_… And of Rivendell's Evenstar, the lovely lady Arwen.. shall I assume your realm is home to a lady of equal grace? Is your mother Mirkwood's immortal beauty queen perhaps?"

Legolas who had been smiling warmly at her flinched ever so slightly and a look of pain crossed his face before he slipped back into a neutral, emotionless expression. "Nay my lady. I fear not." The elf turned to face the front.

Sarah, realising she had obviously upset him, turned to Aragorn for an explanation, but he to was staring at the prince's back, a curious expression across his face.

Gimli, ahead of the other's and quite unaware of Legolas reaction laughed to himself, "see! Legolas agrees that no lady of his father's court, even the queen herself could ever outshine the lady Galadriel."

Gandalf sighed, "Really master Gimli! Must I stop up your mouth with grass!? The lady Galadriel is fair and wise, we all realised this far before you, and weary of your constant babbling!"

The dwarf made a loud sniffing noise and crossed his arms, "Very well! Legolas! Tell us of your mother! I apologise, I am sure she is a most fair and lovely woman."

Aragorn and Sarah turned as one to gauge the prince's reaction.

He did not react, but replied in a calm, flat voice Sarah had not heard him use before. "Aye Gimli. My mother was a fair and lovely woman."

The dwarf waited a moment, expecting his friend to continue. "Well? Does the queen have a name? What does she look like? I grow quite curious."

Again Sarah and Aragorn watched, Legolas's use of past tense had not slipped past them.

The elf looked off into the distance for a moment before continuing, "her name was Armîr lóthanril. And she is dead these past 1214 summers."

Sarah gave a little gasp of shock, surprised by Legolas' apparent age, and also saddened by his loss.

No one spoke.

Some moments later Aragorn broke the silence, " Yes. Elrond always spoke most highly of her. My condolences friend. I'm sure the loss of a lady such as she hurt you and your family greatly."

The prince did not look back at him but softly replied, "Aye."

Gandalf spoke then in a firm voice, closing the conversation, "Armîr Lóthanril was indeed as fair the evenstar and as wise as the lady of the wood. I knew her only briefly but her passing saddened me greatly." He paused a moment then pointed at the snowcapped mountains ahead, "The gap of Rohan lies ahead. .And to the east. Isengard."

The companions looked back towards the tower that housed the wizard Saruman and Sarah shuddered as the wizard continued. "We will ride till nightfall, rest a few hours, and be in Edoras at daybreak."

Again the riders fell into silence as they rode.

Gandalf thought of many things, all things, his mind strategising, planning, and simply pondering a thousand different things all at once. One part of his mind thought back to Legolas's mother, the lovely murdered queen, and was saddened. Another was pondering the implications of Sarah's arrival and her relationship with the elven prince. The larger part of his mind was deciding his best plan of action over the next few days, of the role Aragorn must plan in Edoras and then Gondor. He also thought on Frodo and Sam slowly but steadily making their way to mount doom. He also thought of Gimli and his annoying habit of talking too much. 

Aragorn was thinking dreamily of Arwen, but still scanning the horizon for possible attack, one hand on his pendant, the other on the reins.

Gimli was feeling guilty for bringing up a painful subject with his friend. Thinking back, he was sure he had already known Legolas' mother was dead. But it was a dusty bit of old information and he hadn't really put one and too together yet.

Legolas meanwhile, was lost in memories of his mother. He had not thought of her in a long time. Suddenly his mind was filled with thoughts of her. The way her blue eyes seemed brighter when she laughed, the way she had always smelt like the forest after rain. She was no longer mentioned in his father's palace. It was too painful for Thranduil. Legolas remembered the day his mother had disappeared well.

He had been only young, just barely a man.

She had gone riding with her ladies in waiting and they had simply not returned.

The entire population of Greenwood had helped Legolas and his father in their search for Queen Armîr, but they found no trace of her for a month. Thranduil had been distraught, convinced that the same fate that had befallen Elrond's wife, Célebrián was now upon his beloved Armîr. But as it turned out that had not been the case.

It was Legolas who found his mother. He was out in the far south of Greenwood, hunting deer, but really searching aimlessly for his mother. He had come across a talan he was unfamiliar with and investigated. He had heard the noises of a struggle and yelling. When he reached the top of the platform he found his mother crumpled on the wooden floor. She was still in her riding habit, the green silk and cotton slowly turning red with her blood.

He had hastened her back to the palace, but it was a long ride and she was very weak before the queen was returned to the king's side.

She had soon faded, but not before revealing to her husband and son that she had been kidnapped, and her dear friends, her ladies in waiting, murdered, by none other than Thranduil's childhood friend Lord Malris.

Thranduil had sought Malris out in a rage, but found himself unable to kill the man he had loved as a brother since his youth. So he had been exiled. He had not been seen again. Legolas prayed he had died a horrible death.

After Queen Armîr's passing, the king had been a changed man. He would have faded had he not had his son by his side. Over the next few decades, Greenwood the Great slowly slipped into the darkness of shadows and became Mirkwood.

Sighing, the prince pulled his mind away from such thoughts and turned back, glancing at Sarah. 

The girl had an odd expression on her pretty face and was carefully smoothing her somewhat unruly hair down. Legolas smiled at her. She smiled back, violet eyes radiant. He instantly felt a longing to hold her. His eyes slipped to her full lips, remembering with vivid detail their softness and taste. Tearing his gaze from her he turned back to the wizard before him.

*

*

*

Sarah was thinking of several things, of Legolas's mother, of Legolas's age, well.. mostly she was thinking about things Legolas related. But the shallow school girl in her wondered briefly how _she_ would compare to these beautiful elven princesses they spoke of. Aragorn had said she looked akin to his beloved Arwen in her build and colouring, but she supposed she could never hope to live up to the kind of immortal beauty she and Gimli's beloved Lady Galadriel shared. Self-consciously she brushed down her hair and adjusted her jacket.

__

"Still. Legolas seems to think I am pretty enough.."

Looking up she caught him smile at her briefly. She let her mind slip into day dreams and began singing to herself.

*

After what seemed like hours, when the sun had finally set, she realised that her singing, which had started of quietly, had been quite loud for quite some time. Suddenly embarrassed she fell quiet.

Aragorn turned to her smiling, "You sing like an elf. Even if you aren't quite one."

She blushed and shrugged a little, "thank-you?"

Gimli chuckled, "nay! Lady Sarah has a far more powerful voice than those wispy breathy excuses for singers I have heard of Legolas' kind."

Gandalf chuckled, "True, Sarah does seem to have a penchant for slightly more…. rousing songs. You will be most at home in the halls of the horselords I think Sarah."

"Oh dear. I wasn't singing pub songs was I? how embarrassing.. I shall have to remember to sing only dignified love songs.. or perhaps poetry?.. Yes I could recite poetry about the weather when next I become bored."

Legolas slowed his horse to ride beside her, his smiling eyes boring into her own, "No no.. you weren't singing only vulgar songs… although their were a couple of rather… energetic ones that seemed to require, " he paused and continued in a thick Scottish accent, " The type o speech of Gimli's folk."

Sarah pouted, "I'll have you know that _plenty_ of very well respected people, like the entire country of Scotland, speak with that sort of accent! So you would do well to mind your insults towards Gmli and myself."

Legolas just grinned at her. Sarah put her nose in the air and ignored him. She was so busy ignoring Legolas that she didn't notice that her horse had wandered slightly from behind Shadowfax until she and the horse were suddenly in a rather smelly pool of freezing water.

She let out an ungodly scream and swiftly swam out, her horse trailing her.

She found her companions waiting for her, Legolas was still grinning and wriggled his eyebrows at her. Aragorn and Gimli were trying to hold in smiles while Gandalf seemed unconcerned. "Yes, lady Sarah is right, we shall rest here a moment. I think."

Sarah huffed and peeled her soaked jacket from her frame, her boots quickly following suit. She then paused. Her shirt was clinging to her like a second skin, her hair was plastered down her back and an unpleasant odor wafted from her clothes. "Excuse me, I'm just going to change."

She gathered up her jacket and disappeared into the long grass.

Legolas listened will interest to the shuffling of grass and loud curses in common, what he assumed to be her mother's language, (for Gimli chuckled) and the sindarin dialect she called French. Quite inventive curses at that.

A good ten minutes later Sarah emerged.

Legolas's eyes widened. 

She was dressed like well.. an elf… 

He had found her own outlandish clothes rather attractive, but seeing her dressed as she was now emphasised her beauty upon him.

She wore a long sleeved purple silk dress with rich brocade gold borders that hugged her torso closely, a white underdress poking out the top. It was spilt down both sides from her hips in the way of a riding dress, so she could move freely, and underneath she wore loose silk pants tucked into fresh brown suede boots. And of course, she was still wearing his cloak, the mallorn leaf of Lothlórien glinting slightly in the moonlight.

She sat down huffily next to him and began combing her hair.

"Arg! I shall shave my head! It annoys me so! Blasted mud encrusted stick infested hair!"

Legolas laughed, "just do your little magic trick on it."

Sarah paused, "true." She squinted and in a second her hair hung silky smooth. She smiled and began to braid it. After about five minutes of twisting her hair awkwardly she groaned and gave up. "Dammit! I cannot braid my own hair! Normally my maid does it.." she glanced around, "I don't suppose any of you can braid hair?"

Aragorn shook his head. Sarah raised and eyebrow and glanced at his own unruly hair, "yes, well, no offense Aragorn, but that does not surprise me."

Gimli took a long drag of his pipe and replied, "just get the laddy to braid yer hair. The Valar knows he spends at least an hour on his own hair every night."

Legolas looked up sharply, "Simply because I don't enjoy having an unpleasant odour and being covered in dirt." He paused, "And how many times do I have to tell you, I'm far older than you, I am not a _laddy._"

The dwarf laughed, "Calm down laddie! And don't fret, there's nothing wrong with being a pretty-boy."

Legolas's eyes narrowed.

Sarah smiled, "I knew it. You're gay aren't you?"

The elf frowned, "gay?.. I am not overly happy.. "

Aragorn sniggered in a most un-regal fashion, having heard the term in human taverns and the like. "I have had my own suspicions lady, but I think he does in fact prefer the company of women to that of men."

Sarah laughed, "I suppose you'd know better than anyone else wouldn't you Aragorn? A handsome, virile man like you.. all alone in the wilderness with nothing to do…"

Legolas, finally grasping her meaning protested, "hey! I am not.." he made an exaggerated flurry of hand movements, "a…that is to say… I am not a….I DON'T LIKE MEN!"

Sarah smirked at Aragorn, then turned towards him, blinking innocently "Are you sure?"

"YES!"

The fairy girl inspected her fingernails, turning them purple to match her dress before continuing, "hmm.. me thinks the prince doth protest too much.."

Legolas' mouth hung open, "What?! Surely it would be pretty obvious to _you_ I do not like men."

Sarah's smirk widened, "obvious? Why would it be obvious to _me _my lord?"

Legolas' eye twitched.

Aragorn chuckled, "

Sarah's blinked innocently enjoying her unofficial pay back for him laughing at her accident earlier. "My lord? Are you alright?"

Aragorn shook his head, "stop tormenting Legolas Sarah. You have had your fun." He paused and smirked at her, "And I think I know why it would be obvious to _you_ that Legolas enjoys the company of the fairer sex."

The girl sighed, a slight blush staining her cheeks, "fine." She had forgotten Aragorn has seen her on the prince's lap the night before.

She sat back and resumed her futile attempts at braiding.

*

After watching her increasingly pathetic efforts for the best part of half an hour, Legolas took pity on her. He stood and sat silently behind her, slipping his hands into her soft hair. It slid over his fingers giving off the flowery scent of her shampoo. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent, feeling his heart beat rise slightly.

Sarah flinched and gave a little startled yelp, "Must you sneak up on people like that!?"

The elf scoffed, restraining the urge to bury his face in her neck. "It is not my fault you are oblivious to the world around you… Not noticing people sitting right behind you, riding into ponds…"

The girl muttered something in gaelic under her breath.

Legolas smiled and set about setting her hair into the intricate braids of a sindarin noble woman. It was something he used to do for his cousins when they were little; his mother had also delighted in having her son braid her hair when he was young. The elf noticed the way Sarah's head kept lolling forward as he worked, she seemed to be on the verge of sleep. His fingers neatly stitched the strands of hair into place and within ten minutes he was done.

*

Sarah tried very hard to ignore the delightful way Legolas's fingers were massaging her scalp, although the desire to moan was becoming quite difficult to control. She could feel the warmth of his body behind her and feel his warm breath on her neck. She felt her eyelids slipping shut. She would just rest her eyes a moment…

*

Legolas stopped and admired his handiwork. Sarah's long tresses now sat in intricate braiding framing her face and looping over her ears, the rest flowing free down her back. He ran his fingers over the twisted strands, letting his hands pause at her ears. He had wondered if she had elvish ones or rounded ones like a woman. Carefully turned her head, as if he was adjusting a braid, and saw that her ears were somewhere in between. Slightly pointed but not nearly as exaggerated as an elf's.

His gaze slipped to her face and to his surprise he realised that she was asleep. He shook her shoulder slightly, "Sarah?". The girl murmured something and leant back against him. Legolas thought about waking her, but he was enjoying her proximity to him. She twisted and made a grumbling sound before settling herself like a cat against him. He could feel little puffs of her breath where her face was buried in his tunic.

Legolas stared down at the girl sleeping in his lap in amusement in mild disbelief.

Aragorn chuckled, "that is becoming a habit with our young friend Legolas. You must be comfortable indeed."

The elf smiled, "it would appear so."

*

Aragorn and Gimli settled down for a short sleep while Gandalf paced and puffed smoke rings.

Legolas tried in vain to rest, but he found the warm body pressed against him rather distracting. He looked down at the sleeping girl. Her lovely face rested over his heart, eyelashes fluttering in her light sleep. As he looked down at her with her hair braided like an elvish lady, in her rich dress he suddenly realised that she was perfect in every way. He supposed he'd always imagined the perfect woman to be a Sinadrin lady with golden hair and bright blue eyes, but he realised that he'd never found any lady, even Arwen Undómiel, as lovely as this odd fae girl. 

Legolas shifted slightly so he could hold her soft weight comfortably She murmured and nestled closer to him, her face resting on his shoulder. Legolas glanced up at Aragorn, the man was singing softly to himself in elvish and staring at the stars. Gandalf had vanished, but Legolas knew he wouldn't have gone far. He looked down at Sarah, his right hand sat against her warm cheek, his finger tips just millimeters from her ear. He knew he shouldn't touch her without her permission, but he wondered if her ears were as sensitive as his own. Curiosity got the better of him and he let a fingertip softly brush against the tip of her ear. Her reaction was instant. A sharp gasp escaped her lips and she clung tighter to him. Legolas felt his breathing quicken at the sensation of her pressing her body against him. _'Obviously her ears are alike to elven ones in their sensitivity..' _He looked up and found Aragorn still oblivious, so he repeated the action, this time his fingers lingering a little longer. Again Sarah's body tensed against his, her head slipping from his shoulder into the crook of his neck, lips millimeters from the bare flesh, her breath fanning over the skin.

It seemed to Legolas that he could suddenly hear every little noise that Sarah made much clearer. She made little mewing noises in the back of her throat and her breath came in short gasps. Against his better judgment Legolas again gently ran his finger around the rim of her ear. In response Sarah's fingernails dung into his skin and her lips pressed against his sensitised skin in a sleeping kiss. Legolas felt as if his blood was on fire, he longed to kiss her, touch her, bite her even. However, he was well aware of his companions all so nearby, so he contented himself by caressing her delicate ear and reveling in the sensations she was causing with her unconscious reactions. She kissed his skin, her breath drawn in tight gasps through her parted lips and Legolas held her closer. At his tightened grip she suddenly froze. Her breathing quickened and Legolas felt her eyelashes flutter open against his skin.

She was awake.

The elf forgot to breathe as he waited for her reaction. '_She will surely push me away and scream at me… how could I do such a thing to a sleeping young girl…?! I am becoming as uncivilised as troll..'_

*

Sarah had been having a most wonderful dream about Legolas. She couldn't remember what exactly, but she had been surrounded by his heat, his breath hot on her skin. She frowned as she woke. She took a deep breath and found herself inhaling his sweet scent. In an instant she was awoken when every sense of desire and longing that had filled her dream came humming through her veins. With a soft groan she did the first thing that came to mind to satisfy the heat inside her. She opened her mouth and let her teeth graze his skin, tasting him.

*

Legolas gasped as he felt her teeth sink softly into his flesh. The slight twinge of pain only served to fuel his raging desire. His hand tightened on her waist as the other brushed against her ear yet again. He felt her teeth dig into him harder and her left hand slide along his shoulder and up the line of his neck, her fingers burying themselves in his hair. Her attack on his neck relented for a moment and Legolas exhaled softly, then his eyes widened as her fingers carefully caressed his own ear. He had been sure that his desire could not possible get any greater, but suddenly he lost control.

He roughly pulled her face up so it was level with his own. Her eyes where dilated and her lips parted as she panted softly. Legolas met her heated gaze for a moment then, unable to resist her for a second longer, with a strangled groan he buried his face in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. He kissed along the line of her neck, his mouth returning own her kisses and bites as she gasped and stifled moans by biting her lip.

*

Aragorn glanced over at Legolas and Sarah while Legolas was busy ravaging Sarah's neck. He smiled in amusement. The Prince was obviously smitten with the girl, and judging from the erratic way they were behaving, and the amount of time they had known each other, Aragorn assumed that they would probably form an elven marriage bond soon, intentionally or not.

At that thought he frowned, it was most definitely not the opportune time for Legolas to bond with anyone, on the eve of a great war. But then, he knew something about that himself. He had been kept from wedding his beloved for decades because of Sauron.

*********

(AN: I was going to end there.. but I wanted to bring them up to Edoras by the end of the chappy.. so onwards we go! WEeEEeeeEEEeeeE.eeeE!!)

*********

Two hours passed before Gandalf returned. Aragorn was resting, Gimli was snoring, and Legolas and Sarah sat entwined in each other's arms quietly murmuring to each other in a Sindarin dialect Gandalf was not familiar with.

"Come friends. We ride on to Edoras."

Aragorn nodded and quickly set about readying himself, kicking Gimli en route to his horse. The dwarf sat up, swore, then stood grumbling about the 'arrogance of men'.

Legolas also rose, pulling Sarah up in his arms. The girl glanced around shyly, pecked him on the cheek and pulled away from him.

They mounted and rode again, the moon bright above them and the grasslands silent and dark around them.

Dawn had just broken when Gandalf called halt. He looked back at Legolas who was staring at Sarah, (who was pretending not to notice) cleared his throat to get his attention and spoke, "Legolas, what do your elven eyes see?"

The elf shaded his eyes from the glare of the rising sun and peered into the distance. "I see… a great valley, between yonder mountains with a fair town surrounded by a snow-fed stream. And atop a hill a great hall of men. It shines as if made of gold, casting a great light over the land… I see guards in shining mail posted at its doors as well as a group at the city gates."

Indeed there was a pass between the great snowy mountains of the south. Through it Sarah glimpsed lush green grass and rolling hills, and something shining and glinting in the morning light. Legolas obviously had better eyesight than her.

Gandalf pointed towards the town with his staff, "Aye Legolas, there lie the courts of Edoras and atop that terrace, _Meduseld_, the golden hall of Théoden son of Thengel, King of the Mark of Rohan. Our way lies simple and clear before us, but I warn you, the Rohirrim are at war and will be wary of strangers. Though once I would have been welcomed with great friendliness, now I fear I will be greeted will naught save suspicion. Be humble my friends, speak no word in anger and give the horselords no reason to distrust us. Important work awaits us in the golden hall of Théoden. Come"

Sarah watched the city as they neared. Very old it seemed to her, no where near as fine as the cities of her world to be sure, especially the home of a king, but it struck her as proud, standing alone in the harshness of Rohan. They passed through a burial ground, the grassy mounds marking the old kings. Soon Sarah could clearly see a group of many men before the city gates. Soldiers clad in bright mail armed with sword and spear. Swiftly the houses and buildings disappeared from view as they came to the gate of the town's great wall. Their way was of course, swiftly barred by a thicket of spears.

One of the guards greeted them harshly in his own tongue. None save Gandalf and Aragorn understood him.

"Halt strangers! What business have you in Edoras?"

Gandalf frowned, "Strangers we are indeed. However, I speak the tongue of the Rohirrim as few strangers do. We have come to speak to Théoden King son of Thengel and happily share our business with you. But tell me, why do you not greet travelers in the Common Tongue as used to be the custom of the Rohirrim?"

The guard replied but did not lower his spear, "We are at war. It is the will of our lord King Théoden that none save our own people, who speak our tongue, may enter Edoras. Now who are you to come in such a strange company, dressed so oddly and if I am not mistaken, on our own war-horses?" He glanced at Shadowfax before continuing, "And that steed. No man here has seen his like, and we judge our land home to the greatest horses in the West. Unless that I am mistaken, you ride so easy, a wizard and a dwarf, upon one of the _Mearas_…. Sorcerers, elves or spirits of doom you seem to me! Are you spies from Saruman? Or messengers of some greater evil? Speak now Strangers!"

"Guard of Rohan," said Aragorn, "… we are indeed a strange company tis true, but we are not spies or messengers of evil. These fine horses however, are certainly yours. They were leant to us by Éomer, third marshal of the Riddermark not two days past. We come to return them and seek an audience with the King. The Marshal had said he hoped to be back by now, has he not warned of our arrival?"

The guard regarded Aragorn suspiciously, "Nay. Lord Éomer has not yet returned, but he may have sent word to the King of you. That matters not however, I had word from Wormtongue two days ago that no stranger was to pass under the gates of Edoras at the will of the king."

Gandalf leant down from shadowfax and looked directly into the guards eyes. Sarah sensed him using his power to coerce the man and for the millionth time wished she'd been born a boy and taught such things in school. "I am not here to speak to Wormtongue! My business is with the King of the Mark alone and no one else! Now, will you not have your lord told of our coming?"

The guard replied in a slightly dazed manner, "Yes.. yes I will send word… but what names shall I give?"

The wizard sat back, his voice returning to his normal tone. "You may tell the king that Gandalf is come again and I bring with me, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur, and our companions Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, Gimli, dwarf of the Lonely Mountain and Lady Sarah Lilidh de Málnoir, who was left in our care by Lord Éomer."

The guard eyed Sarah up and down shamelessly and with great interest. Legolas glared at him. "Very well. I will tell my lord of your coming, though I doubt he will welcome such strange company in this time of war. Wait here."

Sarah instantly turned to Aragorn and asked him in english, "What just happened? I'm afraid my grasp of Scandinavian is rather limited I only understand about three words… but I am quite sure he wasn't really offering you '_his finest cow'_."

Gimli grunted, "that's more than me missy, though I understood the looks he was giving well enough."

Aragorn shrugged, "indeed Gimli, but still, I think we shall be allowed to meet with the king soon."

Gnadalf looked down at the dwarf before him, "Aye, and mind you behave your self master Gimli." He turned his gaze to Legolas, "And you too Legolas. Do not attack anyone for simply looking at Sarah in a way you do not approve of."

Sarah chuckled and the elf blushed slightly.

The guard returned some time later and led them through Edoras past many fine houses of wood along a well-made road of stone to the foot of a great flight of evenly carved stairs. Before them stood the golden hall of Meduseld, its ornate golden doors guarded by two tall fair-haired men in shining mail and armor. Very tall and strong they were, and with their braided hair and sharp blue eyes, they greatly reminded Sarah of heroes of Norse legend. 

When Gandalf reached the top of the stairs the men saluted in greeting and one stepped forward. "Greetings to you Gandalf the Grey, and to your companions. I am Háma, chief of the king's guard. I must ask you leave your weapons in my care before you enter into the hall of Kings."

Legolas gave him his knives, quiver and bow easily enough, asking politely that they be watched with great care form they were gifts from the Lady of the Golden Wood. Háma put them aside quickly fearing to touch enchanted elven weaponry and assured him they would remain untouched.

Aragorn was not so easily swayed, "I mean no disrespect to your lord Háma, and did I carry any sword save this one, Andúril, I would surely grant his demand. But this sword is very ancient and powerful and I would not leave it in any save my own care."

Háma barred his way, "Then you shall come not into Meduseld."

Gandalf sighed, "Well, here is my sword Háma, it is an ancient elvish blade. Glamdring it is called. I am sure you will take care of it. Come Aragorn, Gimli!"

Gimli gave up his axe and Aragorn unbuckled his sword slowly, before resting it against the wall, he then turned to the guards and his face was stern, "I do not leave this lightly in your care. Telchar crafted it many years ago when the world was young. It is the sword that was broken but now is whole. Mark these words guard's of Rohan, Death shall come to any who dare draw Elendil's sword save his heirs. "

The guards looked at him in awe and Háma's voice seemed different as he spoke, "We shall make sure none do my Lord. For you seem like some great hero stepped out from more glorious times past."

Sarah watched all this feeling increasingly out of place. She, of course, had no weapons to surrender. Though for a moment she was sure Háma was going to frisk her, save Legolas subtly reminding him she stood before them a lady of high birth under Lord Éomer's protection. The guard seemed disappointed but let her pass. _'What on earth am I doing here? It like I'm in an old legend…at any rate, I shall be of no use to anyone in this place…especially in a war! I doubt changing my fingernails will startle any orcs to death…'_

Finally, all were satisfied and they made their way into the golden hall of Théoden.

********

******

*****

***

**

*

AN: ahhh.. chappy done..

*sighs contentedly*

Now I'm sure you ppl will be starting to get a tad _bored_ with the way the story is going ey? 

Basically a boring MST thingy with some random fairy person shoved in the middle?? 

Weelll, just so you don't despair, it will soon be departing from the book rather drastically. 

I've kept it going like this at the beginning so it doesn't seem sudden when all the slightly weird stuff starts happening..

Also for anyone wondering.. whilst writing this chapter I was suddenly reminded of my year ten piano lessons.. hence the title..

~starts humming~

Now….

Thank you for the reviews yet again! I really appreciate them and they are really helping keep me motivated..

(aka. WRITING)

moving right along, I have decided that yes, the _'Nudey Cactus'_ Will in fact wear the _'Nippy Coat'_, but since

I feel it is a slightly extroverted personality, I think it's _'Nippy Hat'_ should in fact be a 

Sombrero. And also, the cactus will be a dancing one… possibly with maracas..

The real question now is.. 

WHAT WILL THE DANCING 'nudey cactus' SING?!?!

any-who..REVIEW PLEASE!!

*

*

*

ps: muh baby Éomer back next chappy! Yey!!

*satanat dances with the cactus, wishing that it had a song to sing*

~sighs

__

*

*

* * 

pps. just a quiet note, cheerful little note! anyone suggest everasence and they will die J 


	7. Stigmata Diaboli

****

Chapter Seven: Stigmata Diaboli

*

*

* or: 'fuck.'

*

*

*

The hall was great and long, but dark and musty. A fire burnt before them, smoke making its lazy way up towards the louvers in the roof. Meduseld reminded Sarah of a tomb. Dark, quiet.. smelt like old man…

She looked around, taking the hall in more detail. She realised that it was a fine hall fit for a king. Tall carved gilt pillars lined walls hung with rich tapestries and a high hammerbeam ceiling with golden bosses jutted proudly over her head. But though it seemed very fine, it seemed dark and old. Sarah could barely make out the far end where Théoden sat on his throne. He was an old and crooked man, his beard and hair long and white, his robes seemingly swallowing his frail form in their vastness. 

Aragorn paused at the entrance and pointed out a lone tapestry which was lit by a beam of weak sunlight from the high windows. It showed a young golden-haired warrior on a huge white horse. "Behold, Eorl the young! Founder of the house of Eorl."

Sarah felt very out of place. '_What am I doing in a warrior kings hall?..' _she sighed inwardly, '_what am I _

doing here at all.."'

Ahead her companions had reached the king. Man, Elf and Dwarf stood back as Gandalf walked up towards the old man slumped in his golden throne. A pretty young woman with golden hair entered the hall from a side door and stood behind his throne.

"Hail Théoden King!"

The old man looked up slowly, his face was pale, his skin almost transparent with age. His eyes, once a proud blue Sarah was sure, were a bleached grey and his beard was lank and white. He wore a thin golden circlet set on his thinning hair. He looked on the verge of death.

He stared at Gandalf with apparent contempt. From the shadows came a thin man clad in black furs. He stared at the young woman, who ignored him, then quickly darted to the kings side. He shot a scathing look at the wizard then began whispering in rapidly in his ear, while the woman looked on with a sad expression.

The king continued to stare at Gandalf while the man whispered. After a minute he slowly stood. He seemed even more stooped and broken as he pulled himself upright, leaning heavily on a short cane. Sarah realised that in his youth he would have been a tall man, but now he was bent almost double. It saddened her that this old man, who had probably been as proud and strong as Éomer in his youth had been reduced to a pitiful wretch.

Eventually he spoke, in a weary voice, "I you Greet Gandalf the Grey. I do not welcome you though. I had hoped I had seen the last of you. What ill-news bring you? What curses and pain bring you upon the house of Eorl? … Once I would have greeted you as a friend, and asked what news you brought in good faith, but now I see you for what you truly are. A crow. Pain and misery follows you wherever you fly. Now you come before me, an old man in his last days, your companions beggars all dressed in grey, and you, the most pathetic of all! What is it you want Gandalf Stormcrow? More horses? Is my finest steed Shadowfax not enough for you? What is it you need? For I know you certainly bring me no aid, you come to bring the downfall of my line all the quicker."

The old king sat down. The thin man smiled grotesquely at Gandalf then resumed his incessant whisperings in the old man's ears. The golden-haired woman looked as sad as ever.

Sarah's eyes widened, she had not expected such treatment from Éomer's own uncle! They were invited guests! _'How dare he call me a begger! Even if he is a king he has no right to speak to me in such a fashion!'_

Before she had a chance to think about what she was doing she had stepped forward to the dais. Instantly she felt the king's advisors gaze flick over her as the king slowly turned to face her. Legolas appeared at her side and whispered quietly to her in French _" Sarah! Arrêt! Vous ne devez pas les insulter… rappel Gandalf's mots **"**_

**( "Sarah! Stop! You should not insult them. Remember Gandalf's words."**)****

~

****

Sarah ignored him and turned back to the king and his advisor who were staring at her coldly. She spoke clearly and in her most refined voice, usually reserved for arguing with other nobles, "Excuse you sir! I have never been so insulted in my life! I am a _Lady_ invited to your hall by your own nephew and you see fit to call me a beggar woman!" She flicked her hair over her shoulder in a very dramatic fashion and continued, "You are the one behaving like a beggar! Shut up in the dark listening to the no doubt unhealthy muttering of _him_!" She pointed a manicured finger at Grima Wormtongue. "Insulting guests who you know full well to be a great wizard, the rightful king of Gondor, an elven prince, and a dwarf-lord respectively. And myself, a _lady_ accustomed to much more _refined_ company then the King of Rohan can offer apparently!" she scoffed "Beggar indeed!"

The king looked at her shocked, his eyes widened as if seeing her and her companions for the first time, taking in her beauty and fine _purple_ dress (worth a small fortune in middle earth), Gandalf's aura of strength and wisdom and Aragorn's height and noble features. Then Wormtongue whispered something in his ear and his face hardened again. "You must be _Lady Sarah_. No doubt your elven sorcery's worked on the weak mind of my treacherous nephew, but they will not on me!"

Gandalf spoke up in a firm voice, "Lady Sarah is not an elf, and she uses no sorcery on you Théoden king."

Finally Wormtongue spoke up, "Ah, but even if you speak the truth, that does not change the fact that you no doubt will try to bewitch the king! The king calls you Stormcrow and he is right, but I think you are worse than that. You are not content to simply bring misery and pain, you feed off it. Like a carrion bird you grow fat and merry on war and death."

Suddenly the wizard's calm visage was broken. He raised his staff. There was a loud sound akin to a clap of thunder and then Meduseld was plunged into utter darkness. Gandalf alone was visible. He stood shining and white, his very being radiating power and light. Wormtongue let out a shrill cry and cowered upon the stone steps before the king. "His staff! Háma has betrayed us! He let the wizard keep his staff!"

The wizard seemed to grow taller in stature, his voice rung out deep and loud in the golden hall, "Speak no more Grima Wormtongue! You're time poisoning the ear of Théoden King is past. Be silent now or face my wrath!" The man whimpered from the floor.

Théoden looked up at Gandalf seemingly uncaring, "What now Stormcrow? Have you come to slay me in my own hall? I care not. I am an old man and my days nearly up already. Would that I was already dead, so these dark days I did not have to bear witness."

"No Théoden. You're days are not yet ended. Too long have you stayed in your hall listening to the dark muttering of Grima Wormtongue. His words have taken their hold and you have aged 50 years in 5. Come out of the dark Théoden king and look over the Rohan and see if all is as dark as you say."

The king glanced at the posturing figure of Grima, then slowly stood, but more surely then minutes earlier. 

The woman in white hastened to his side to help him. He stood and stepped down from his dais. He seemed taller and less stooped. Gandalf turned and led the way through the hall. He stopped at the doors and let his voice ring out "Open the doors! The Lord of the Mark comes forth!"

The bright morning sunlight poured into the hall as the great doors swung open. Outside Háma and the other guards stood dumbfounded as Théoden stepped into the light. He paused, looking out over the vibrant green of the surrounding valley, the sky was clear and bright, the air crisp and fresh. He inhaled deeply and let his cane fall and clatter down the great steps. It seemed to all watching that suddenly the old man was gone. Théoden stood tall and strong, his eyes bright once more, his skin ruddy and flushed, his hair and beard returning to the golden hue of his niece Éowyn's long locks. Once more he looked like Théoden, King of the Mark.

Tears were falling down Éowyn's smiling face as she stood beside her uncle. He smiled, "I feel myself again. Whatever sorcery this is i wish you had bewitched me sooner Gandalf."

The wizard nodded, "It is no sorcery Théoden, rather, you are free of sorcery after years in bondage."

The king felt his hip for his sword, "What? Has Grima taken my sword as well as my strength and will?!"

Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder, "perhaps you should call for your nephew. I'm sure he will willingly offer you his."

"Éomer?" Théoden frowned, "he is not in Edoras."

Éowyn looked at him sharply, "My lord, you had my brother locked away as a traitor just last night. Surely you remember?"

Háma gasped, "The Marshal is in the guardhouse? What madness is this?! We were told he had not returned with his men." He looked over at his king, "This is Grima Wormtongue's doing my liege. Shall we fetch your nephew for you?"

The king nodded, "Yes… fetch Éomer.. and fetch Théodred as well."

Éowyn spoke softly, "My lord-uncle, do you not remember? Théodred died not five days past. Your son is dead."

Théoden pulled away from his niece and walked a little way from her, staring out over his lands, hands clasped behind his back. "Bring Éomer and bring Grima Wormtongue."

Sarah felt her heart jump unexpectedly at the mention of Éomer, she wondered if he was quite so tall and proud as she remembered, and if his eyes were quite so bright and piercing.

She unconsciously pulled at her dress, adjusting it slightly.

At length she spoke to Théoden, "Your Highness.." He turned to regard her. "I wished to apologise, Had I realised you were under an enchantment I would not have spoken so rudely to you."

The king smiled in amusement, "Lady, think nothing of it, you were right, I was extremely _unrefined_ in my treatment of you and your friends.. ." He paused, "I do not mean to pry, but you looks, your eyes…are you really not an elf?"

Sarah smiled, "Nay my lord. I am Fae." 

"Fae?"

Her brow furrowed and she looked to Gandalf, "I am something in between an elf and a human an I not Gandalf?" The wizard tilted his head, "It is not quite that simple my dear. But that is a good enough explanation as can be given." 

Théoden nodded, "Where do your people dwell for I have not heard of your kind before. Do you live with the elves?"

Sarah shook her head, "No No.. I had not even met an elf till 4 days ago. I come from…" She paused, unsure how much to share with the king, "far away. I do not know how to return home. But where I live humans and fae live together. There are no elves…dwarves or orcs or anything else for that matter."

"Really? As equals?"

"More or less. There are few pureblood fae left, only a few families. Mostly the fae married into human royalty and nobility."

"Ah. If all fae are as lovely as you Lady Sarah, I can understand why princes and kings would seek your kind for a bride."

Sarah blushed.

Aragorn, who had been listen to the conversation had an epiphany, "Ah! Now I understand! The fae in your world share a similar place in society as the Númenóreans did in times past."

Sarah frowned, having no idea what Aragorn spoke of.

Théoden nodded, "Yes. That would make sense."

Sarah would have asked what the hell they were talking about but at that moment she happened to glance over Théoden's shoulder to see Éomer walking towards them, Háma dragging Grima behind him.

Her face broke into a smile and she darted around Aragorn and the king to where he stood. He was still wearing the same tunic as two days ago, but his mail and helm were missing. He looked tired, and he hadn't shaved, but his eyes were as bright and piercing as she remembered. Sarah felt her heart beat faster.

"Éomer!" He smiled brightly at her.

Sarah stopped before him and pulled him into a brief hug then kissed his cheek before pulling back. Éomer blushed, "I am glad to see you in such.. good spirits Lady Sarah."

Sarah smiled but her face slipped into a frown when she caught sight of Legolas glaring openly at Éomer.

Éomer didn't notice, his gaze was on his uncle. He stood silently, taking in his uncle's appearance.

"The Valar be praised! What magic is this?! Uncle?!"

Théoden smiled radiantly at his nephew then stepped forward and gathered him into a hug.

Sarah watched them fondly, avoiding Legolas's gaze, knowing he would demand an explaination for her friendliness to Éomer.

After a minute Théoden broke away and turned to his guests, "Come now friends! Let me show you the hospitality of the horse-lords!"

"Nay, there is precious little time Theoden. If you wish to save your lands and people you must send your riders west, to Saruman."

"Aye Gandalf, to long have I let that Dark wizard bide his time and gather his strength. We will ride this very day."

Éomer frowned, "We? Will you ride with us my lord?"

The king smiled, "Aye. I feel alive as I have not in years. I will lead the Rohirrim. For the last time if that be the will of the gods, but I will ride."

Gandalf frowned, "If that be your will so be it. But have your people make haste for the safe places you keep in the hills for such times of need. Leave none in Edoras for you can spare no mean to guard it…. Who will you appoint to lead them and be their lord should the worst befall the men of Rohan?"

The king looked to his men, as a great crowd had gathered before Melduseld at the news of their kings return to health. "Who would you have left to watch over your families? Who will you follow in my stead?"

Háma spoke up immediately, "We will follow the House of Eorl."

"But the house of Eorl goes West. None remain to lead."

Háma looked at Éowyn, "All will follow Lady Éowyn, for she is as wise as she is fair, and much loved by her people."

Théoden nodded, "It is settled then Éowyn will be Lord of the Mark in my place." Éowyn inclined her head, accepting his words. "But now most honored guests, we may have no time for rest, but we will eat well before we ride! Come!"

Gandalf smiled softy, "Perhaps you should deal with Wormtongue first."

Théoden turned to the cowering figure, "What say you Grima Wormtongue?"

Wormtongue licked his thin lips, eyes darting around as if looking for a means to escape, "My lord! I fear that the Wizard and that sorceress have bewitched you as well as your nephew! Do not waste your precious strength standing out in the morning chill my lord, return to your hall where you can conserve yourself."

"Would you have me never cross the threshold of my own hall Wormtongue? I see even know you try and convince me of my age and weakness, but Gandalf has opened my eyes. I will not return to the dark."

He paused, "you were once a decent man Grima. I know that, but now you are nothing but a traitor in Suraman's pay. I ride with my men, not cower in my Hall awaiting my death."

Gandalf nodded, leaning on his staff, "Yes, how long have you been in his pay? Bending the kingdom of Rohan to Saruman's will? What was in it for you? Gold I suppose.. but something else.. You meant to take his throne no doubt."

Grima continued in a simpering voice, "My leige! I am no traitor! I have always served you with love and loyalty I swear it!.. But if you are set in your plan to ride, appoint me as steward, I who know you best will maintain your house and protect your…" his eyes lingered on the figure of Éowyn. "..family."

Éomer glared at the thin man with pure hatred, "I know of your desires Grima! I would never leave my sister in your _care!_ To long have you watched her from the shadows! I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Grima shrunk down like a dog as Éomer advanced on him enraged, "My Lord I beseech you! Your nephew has lost his sanity!"

The king looked at his former advisor with distaste, "I see now what you have been planning all this time traitor! You wished for nothing save my throne and my niece! I should have you killed." He paused, "But I would not dishonor your father's name. Go now. Take a horse and leave the Rohan. Never return unless you wish to meet your death."

Grima stood, glared at Éomer then turned suddenly and ran.

Theoden turned to Háma, "Follow him, if he causes anyone harm, kill him. If not, let him take a horse and ride."

**

*****

**

Legolas caught Sarah's arm as they all followed the king to the dinning hall.

The fairy gulped nervously, "Legolas?"

The elf looked her in the eye, his vibrant blue gaze making her cringe. He opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment a horn was blown signaling lunch and Sarah was able to slip away from him and into the hall.

A servant led her to the high table with Théoden. The men of the Rohan were full of cheer at the King's new found strength and the dining hall was full of laughter and singing during the meal.

Sarah found herself seated between Gimli and Éomer, Legolas sat beside Gimli, staring at her. She ignored him, she did not feel like explaining herself to him. After all, all she had done was give Éomer an innocent kiss on the cheek. It was not as if she was dating Legolas or anything, he didn't own her just because they had made out a few times. 

She sat in relative silence, all too aware of the two men staring at her. Half way through the meal Gimli patted her shoulder and spoke to her cheerfully in gaelic, which he knew neither Legolas or Éomer spoke, "Come Come Lassie! Don't be so blue! Shouldn't a gel like yourself be delighted to have the attentions of a prince and a lord?"

She smiled weakly, "Aye, I suppose.. but I did not intend for any of this to happen.."

The dwarf smiled, "Oh well! Don't fear, chances are one of 'em will die before the year is out.. or you yourself will, and that will be the end of your problem."

Sarah dropped her fork and spoke a little louder than she meant to in her shock, slipping into english, "I do not think anyone dying will solve any problems Gimli! Really!"

Pushing her chair away from the table she left the hall.

Legolas made to rise, but Gimli put a hand on his thigh (being unable to reach his shoulder) "Stay put laddie."

He turned to Éomer, "You to young lord."

Éomer ignored the dwarf and glanced over at his sister, she nodded and followed Sarah.

**

*****

**

Legolas sat back to his early lunch feeling less than hungry. He had managed to convince himself that Sarah had not had any sort of relationship with Éomer, but looking back he realised he had never asked her. Maybe she had feelings for the horse-lord. It was obvious that she liked him, but it was also very possible that she more than liked him. Turning away from the slender figure of Éowyn following her, he made himself eat a bite of his bread. "_I will ask her before we leave. That is all there is to it. I am probably simply over-reacting…"_

Nearby Éomer was entertaining similar thoughts, although his were not so concerned. He thought perhaps that the elf had taken a liking to Sarah, but he was certain that the girl liked him as he did her. '_Why else would a lady embrace me as she did this morning? Especially in public_.'

**

*****

**

Sarah ran out of the hall and through several rooms and down a very long hallway. After ten minutes of so she found herself on a balcony facing over the valley. The sun was bright and hot. She took of her cloak and let it slide to the stone floor. After a few minutes she heard light footsteps behind her, praying it wasn't Legolas or Éomer she turned to the doorway. It was Éowyn.

The woman inclined her head and smiled at Sarah.

Sarah smiled weakly in return. "I was worried you were Legolas or your brother."

Éowyn chuckled, "well it is good that your dwarfish friend forbid them from following you then."

They stood looking over the balcony at the green hills that faced them and the snow-capped mountains beyond.

After some time Éowyn spoke again, "Do you wish to talk about what worries you?"

Sarah smiled, "Do really wish to hear?"

"Well, there is precious little else to do around this place, especially when you have the misfortune to be born a girl."

"That is undoubtedly true."

"Well? Will you gossip with me?"

Sarah sighed, "I suppose… what do you wish to know?"

"Everything."

"Well, would you like my life story or a brief recap of my time in Rohan?"

"Let's start with Rohan."

Sarah nodded, "very well. I woke up four days ago in a field in Legolas' lap. Quite a surprise when the last thing I remembered was being in a classroom with my tutor. Needless to say, I screamed and ran away, as one is wont to do upon waking in an elf's lap with a dwarf peering at you."

Éowyn raised an eyebrow, "certainly.."

"Well, I ran and ran.. ended up in .. Fangorn.. forest, met your delightful brother, who after satisfying himself I wasn't an elf gave me a horse and helped me. Then we ran into Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli again. They introduced themselves to Éomer, and he bade them take me to Edoras. Weeell off we all went on our merry way, looking for two of their friends, hobbits. We didn't find them, instead we found Gandalf and I found myself quite fond of Legolas. If you know what I mean.."

the other girl smirked, "The elven Prince _is _very handsome.." 

Sarah nodded, "And an excellent kisser, but that is irrelevant. Now here i am, and I find myself quite fond of your brother…for he is a fine man.. and quite unlike the men I usually meet.." She sighed, "But I think it's best I tell Éomer that I like him only as a friend.. It wouldn't be proper.. or kind.. to let him believe that I am in love with him or something

Éowyn nodded, "Not to mention Legolas. It wouldn't be kind or proper to him either."

"True. Especially when I seek to return home soon. Not stay here…" She frowned for a moment then continued, " I will tell them both I am merely seeking my way home, not a husband."

"I believe that would be for the best… " Éowyn paused, "listen! I hear footsteps.. we are very near my brother's quarters, it could be him…" before she could finish her sentence he appeared in the doorway, bright eyes trained on Sarah.

Éowyn excused herself.

**

*****

**

Éomer stood silently staring at Sarah for a moment. She wore a fine riding dress in a rich purple cloth edged with gold that hugged her slender figure closely. Her intricately braided hair shone red in the bright sunlight, making her delicate face seem very pale. Her violet eyes seemed very bright as she looked at him. She was undoubtedly the loveliest woman he had ever seen.

She was smiling at him softly, "My Lord, should you not be preparing to ride out with your uncle?"

He walked over the balcony and stood beside her, "Aye. I wished to make sure you were not upset before I left."

"Oh, well I thank you then my lord."

"Please, call me Éomer."

"Very well."

They slipped into silence for a few moments before Sarah sighed and said what she had to. "I wish to apologise Éomer. My behavior earlier was.. inappropriate."

Éomer smiled shyly at her, "You do not need to apologise Sarah."

"yes I do. You see, where I come from people are much more… physical?"

Éomer gave her a confused look, "That is to say, I was only greeting you as a lady would greet a friend. Nothing more. I did not wish for you to get the wrong impression of me."

The man went silent, his smile gone. "oh. Yes. of course."

Sarah felt horrible, he looked so sad.

"That is to say Éomer, I _do_ like you.. very much so… but I hardly know you! And I hope to return to my homeland, and I do not wish to become to attached to you."

Éomer turned to face her, "I understand my lady. But what if you cannot find your way home?"

Sarah frowned, she had not thought of that possibility, "Well then.. I'm not sure what I would do…"

She looked up, meeting Éomer's fierce gaze. He was standing very close to her, just a few centimeters between them. She could feel warmth radiating off him. She fell silent as he raised a callused hand and gently caressed her cheek. Those blue eyes burned into hers. "You are lovely beyond words Sarah."

A blush crept up the girl's cheeks. She knew that if she did not pull away from him or say something he would do something that she should not let him do. After all, just hours earlier she had been sleeping in Legolas's arms.

She raised a hand to cover his own, meaning to pull him away from her, but he took her actions the wrong way and before she could react his lips were on her own in a chaste kiss.

Sarah's eyes widened. Éomer kissed her softly, his stubble rubbing against her chin. Her hands flew up to his chest, meaning to push him away, but as her fingertips pressed into his flesh he pulled her further into his arms, and the hand which had cradled her face slipped back amongst her braids and brushed her ear.

Sarah gasped against Éomer's lips as a jolt of pleasure shot through her body. He quickly took the opportunity to deepen his kiss, his tongue caressing hers. Sarah forgot all about Legolas for a moment and let Éomer kiss her. Her fingers twisted up in his shirt as she pulled him closer to her, reveling in his warm touch. He smelt like straw and horses and he tasted like the stout ale he had drunk with his meal. Sarah had kissed lots of boys, but she had never kissed a full-blooded mortal man before. All the men she knew were at least part fae nobles. There was something very different about Éomer.

He was more real, more honest somehow. He did not taste of glamour's and beauty charms, he tasted like a man and he left her utterly breathless.

Éomer was equally intrigued by Sarah. She was so soft and warm against him, her lips full and demanding. She smelt sweet, like flowers, her scent utterly intoxicating to him. He had kissed maids before, but in his experience they stood still and passive, unresponsive to him. But Sarah kissed him just as he kissed her, her arms pulling him closer to her until their bodies were flush against one another. He felt himself reacting to her brazen behavior and knew he must end their little tryst before he scared her.

With regret he pulled away from her lips.

She stared up at him, a shocked expression on her face, her lips parted. Éomer looked at her for a moment, trying to get himself under control, he noticed the silver in her eyes seemed to be shining. Her tongue darted out and licked her bottom lip. It was his undoing. Éomer leant towards her and kissed her again. She melted into him yet again, and he groaned slightly as her tongue teased him. He pulled her roughly up against him, her feet dangling a few inches off the ground, delighting in the tiny moan that escaped her throat between kisses.

Her legs wrapped themselves around him pulling her closer and causing her hips to grind against his. His kisses became more fevered as he felt her pushed against his hardness. He turned and pressed her against the wall eliciting a gasp from her startled mouth. Her legs tightened around him and he groaned as she was pressed further against him. He wondered if she was torturing him intentionally. He ground himself against her and was rewarded by a low moan from the back of her throat. He repeated the action and this time she arched towards him and gasped his name.

Her hands pushed him back from her slightly and she looked him in the eyes "Éomer.. we should not be doing this.." He ignored her and kissed her harshly. She tensed for a moment then returned his attentions with equal vigour, almost biting at him. His hands slid down to her backside and he pulled her against him. She gasped at the sensation of him grinding against her.

Sarah knew that what she was doing was wrong, wrong, wrong… but what Éomer was doing to her felt so good. She was about to surrender herself completely to what she was feeling when he bit down softly on her neck. Instantly images and feelings of Legolas bombarded her. She pushed back against Éomer so she could face him, "Éomer! Stop this!"

His face appeared shocked, but he complied, letting her slide down his body until she stood.

Eventually she pulled herself away from him.

Her breath was coming in little gasps. She broke away from his gaze, looking out over the balcony, but did not pull herself out of his arms.

Éomer kissed her forehead fondly. "I am sorry Sarah, I did not mean to scare you. It's just you are so beautiful.. you make me forget what is proper."

She rested her head against his chest briefly, enjoying his embrace for a moment before her brain could begin berating her.

She glanced up at him guiltily, "Éomer. I am sorry. I should not have let that happen. It can only mean sadness for there is no future for us. I will return home, and I will not see you again."

Éomer frowned, "Well, I'm sure your family would not forbid you seeing me, I am not so bad a match for you am I?"

Sarah sighed and pulled out of his eyes, "It's not that Éomer.. You are a fine man indeed, and even if my father did not think you worthy, my mother would approve. But you see, once I go home, I doubt I will be able to come back. I could just stay here in Rohan and never return home, but I must go home. And you can not come with me." She looked back at him, "It is not as though I am just a girl from Gondor or some neighboring kingdom you know. I am from a place so far… you could search for it all your life and not even find a rumor of it. You would die looking."

Éomer caught her arm and pulled her to face him, his eyes boring into her own, his voice low and dangerous, "well what would you have me do?"

Sarah meet his gaze, "I would have you let me be. Find some other, more suitable girl to court."

"And if I do not want any other girls?"

His face was unerringly close to hers, his breath hot on her cheek.

"Then at the very least, you shall be my friend and nothing more. You will not try and court me unless it is decided that I may not return home."

Anger seeped into his tone "So… You would not even think of courting me until you are sure you are stuck here? Do you really think so low of me?"

Sarah glared, "Éomer! Think on this! What if we do court? We fall in love and all the rest, then I go home, never to see you again?! That is not fair on anyone. I will court _no one_ in this land unless I know I am to stay here."

Éomer loosened his grip, his eyes softening. He rested his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry Sarah. You speak wisely. I will not pursue you lest you give me permission."

She sighed and smiled softly, "thank-you. Now, shouldn't you be riding off to kill something?"

He smiled, "Yes. You will remain here with my sister?"

Sarah thought for a moment, '_well, I have no where else to go..'_ "Yes. I will be here when you return."

Éomer grinned at her, his happiness making her smile in amusement, then he turned and was gone.

The full extent of what had just happened suddenly revealed itself to Sarah.

She leant on the rail, burying her face in her hands.

"Fuck."

***

*****

***

AN okies peeps! First I wanna say sorry.. its been a week now ey?

Well, I have a damn good excuse!

I just started a new job.. I now have THREE..

I'm a receptionist full time and I work at a call centre at night and at a tavern on the weekend…

So yes, I'm still way into this story n wat not, cause I haven't gotten to the bits I really wanna write yet..

So I'm gonna post every weekend from now on okay?

But I NEED YOUR HELP.

As u might of noticed, we have a _dilemma_..

Aka, the writer responsible for this shite-fest is a tad obsessed with TWO male characters..

So yes, I need a vote.

Legolas or Éomer?

I'l prob write another story about the one who lucks out but still..

This did originally start as a Legolas fic but Éomer is just so cool…

If no one votes I'll stick to my original plan involving Legolas thou k?

Anywhoes, REVIEW n let me know! Suggestions are cooollll..

*

*

~satanat skips off into the sunset with the SINGING dancing cactus in a sombrero an nippy coat~

'I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts.. deedle dum…' (thank-you Mayrana)

__

*

*

PS: isildur'sbane123 - I learnt French for six years at school.. this all I have to show for it.. *cries*

__

*

PPS: the title is ripped of a random HIM song that was on my mp3 player at the moment I saved this..

Noooooo relevance what so ever..


	8. The Lost Art of Keeping A Secret

Chapter Eight: The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret

Or: the merits of a top-hat and an obese white rabbit…

(there _are_ merits)

**

*****

**

Éowyn and Sarah stood before the great doors of Meduseld watching the afternoon sun glinting off the Rohirrim's spears until they were completely vanished from sight.

Sarah mind was in turmoil. She was filled with guilt and shame. '_I have not been here a week and yet I have already made out with an elf and a human. I'm behaving like a slutty teenager…'_

She had avoided Legolas that morning, refusing to meet his eye. To make matters worse Éomer had kissed her cheek when he had been biding her and his sister farewell, then winked at her. Legolas had clenched his jaw and glared, his eyes never leaving her. He had tried several times to speak with her but she had managed to run away from his questions. What could she tell him? That she almost shagged Éomer against a wall?!

At the memory of that particular incident Sarah's cheeks flushed crimson.

She didn't know what to do about her whole situation… she figured she'd be better off just breaking whatever thing she had going with Legolas off, she'd just tell him the same thing she'd told Éomer. That way she wouldn't be lying to either of them, and hopefully Legolas wouldn't ever find about the morning's little incident with Éomer. After all, she couldn't have a relationship with anyone, so it didn't matter that she was attracted to two men, because she couldn't have either.

She nodded to herself, trying to convince herself that everything would be fine.

That sorted, she turned to Éowyn.

The Lady of Rohan was looking wistfully off into the distance.

"What is wrong Éowyn? I am sure that your uncle and brother will be fine."

Sad blue eyes, very alike to Éomer's but lacking his fierceness turned to her. "I know Sarah… I just wish I could go with them. Not stay here and lead the peasants."

Sarah frowned, "Aye, but it is your duty as Lady of Rohan."

The woman nodded, "Yes. my duty... Tell me Lady Sarah, do you have such duty waiting for you at home?"

Sarah laughed, "No, no. nothing so grand as looking over a whole kingdom of people."

Éowyn smiled, "You are a Lady, surely you must have similar duties?"

"Er.. no not really… I suppose plenty of people live on my family's land, but I have nothing to do with them. I think they pay my father rent and that is about it…"

"Oh, so your father runs an estate?"

"Erm.. several.. he owns a few towns I think.. I don't really now much about it. My duty is 'to become an accomplished young lady and marry someone fit to oversee my fortune for me.'" Sarah rolled her eyes. "My father could easily have taught me to do that, but I am but a feeble-minded female, it would surely be too much for me!"

Éowyn sighed, "Oh, I know just how you feel. My uncle and brother are nice enough to allow me to train with sword and shield, but they would never allow me to actually fight. Instead I have to run the household. Make sure dinner is prepared on time and the servants well behaved. I hate it."

Before Sarah and Éowyn could continue their little bitch-session however, one of the two guards that had remained (to watch after the women of course) interrupted.

"Lady Éowyn, Lady Sarah. The people of Edoras shall be ready to leave in an hour."

Éowyn nodded, "Have everyone assemble here in one hour then. We shall depart for the hill refuges immediately. Lady Sarah and I shall retire to our rooms and be preparing ourselves should you need us."

The guard nodded, his eyes lingering on Sarah, whom everyone was convinced was an elf, and therefore a person of great interest. Sarah raised an eyebrow at him questionably. He blushed and quickly left.

Éowyn took Sarah's arm and led her into the royal family's quarters. "Come Sarah, ignore him, he's just curious about you is all.. Now, I have many swords and much armour fitting for a woman, we shall not flee unprepared."

Sarah smiled, "But I have never used a sword.. perhaps I could simply throw stones?"

**

*****

**

Legolas was growing increasingly agitated. It now seemed obvious to him that Sarah had feelings for Éomer. The way she blushed constantly whenever he was around made it painfully obvious. She had run from him all day, not even letting him speak to her. She infuriated him. And yet he had spent all day staring at her and longing to ravish her where she stood.

Éomer meanwhile seemed blissfully unaware of Legolas' wrath and smiled cheerfully at him, even insisting that he and Aragorn ride beside him. Unfortunately, as he rode nearby, Legolas could smell Sarah on him. She must have allowed him to kiss her... or worse… He had felt his anger grow at that thought.

Distracted, Legolas had watched the slight figure of Sarah fade into the distance for some time, and eventually Éomer asked him why he kept looking back.

Legolas thought for a moment. He had several options as far as he could tell. He could tell the truth, perhaps explaining in graphic detail his relationship with Sarah, and make him jealous. Or he could pretend he was admiring Éomer's own sister... that might anger the man…

As it was he had no chance to say anything because Éomer did not wait long for his answer.

"It will do no good to stare at the Lady Sarah Legolas. For I have it on good authority that she will court no man in this land."

Legolas's eyes widened, thinking back on Sarah's little trysts with him, if she didn't call that courting he was not sure what she did. '_Ha! If only he knew!'_

He smiled and teased "Really. Was that her excuse in rejecting you Éomer?"

The young lord laughed, "Very funny master-elf. No, she did not reject me…" He smiled dreamily and stared off into the distance for a minute, " I think she is merely concerned that if she allows me to court her, she will go home and never see me again."

Legolas frowned, "That sounds reasonable."

Gimli, from his perch before Legolas cheerfully agreed, "Oh aye, there's a lass that could easily led a man to a lotta heart-ache. Mark my words laddy's." 

Legolas rolled his eyes, "I turn 1498 this summer dwarf. I am not a laddy."

Éomer looked over at him in shock, "You're that old!?"

Legolas nodded, "Yes… I know Sarah is nineteen, but you'd be mind to ask how old her father is before you fall madly in love with her. I have a feeling that the fae may be as long-lived as my people."

Éomer frowned, "I had not thought of that."

Legolas smiled inwardly. He wished Éomer no harm, he was an honest and brave man as far as he could tell. If he could emphasise the differences between Sarah and himself, he would perhaps be able to keep him clear of the girl, without having to resort of threats and violence.

For the first time that day, Legolas felt content.

**

*****

**

Sarah sighed and threw the mail shirt across the room in agitation. "This is ridiculous! This armor is all so heavy! I will fall over and never be able to stand again!!"

Éowyn laughed at her from where she stood adjusting her own silver mail and plate armor. "Really Sarah. You are such a pathetic girl."

Sarah crossed her arms. "I am not. I am simply a modern girl stuck in the dark ages. I am not accustomed to clothing oneself in bits of metal so as not to be murdered by goblins and trolls."

Éowyn rolled her eyes, "You're land cannot be so different to mine."

"There is a rather large difference between Earth and Middle Earth actually. Middle Earth being stuck in the Middle Ages and all." Her logic was, of course, lost entirely on Éowyn who had no idea what she was talking about.

"You are most odd Sarah." The golden-haired woman rummaged around in a great wooden chest, at length pulling out some sort of reinforced bodice. "Wear this then. It is not as good as armor of course, but it is better than nothing."

Sarah sighed and picked it up. "It looks like something a dominatrix would wear."

"What is a dominatrix?"

Sarah smiled evilly and launched into a full-blown explanation, including a personal anecdote from an odd experience with an ex boyfriend. 

Éowyn stared at her in stunned silence, "You did _what_ to your lover?!!?"

Sarah smirked, "he seemed to enjoy it. And don't look at me like that…It wasn't my idea after all."

Her friend sat silently on her bed for a moment, "So, you are not… pure?.. you are not a virgin Sarah?"

Sarah laughed, "Of course not! I'm nineteen! I haven't exactly rung up a huge tally but I have had a couple of serious boyfriends." She paused and grimaced, "Utter twats of course."

"Lady's do not wait till they are wed were you come from?!"

"No.. well.. some do.. but most people end up getting divorced anyway.. Marriage isn't all that binding in my world you see."

"What do you mean? Women leave their husbands!?"

Sarah shrugged, "Of course. Have I told you about my parents? No? well, my father, being an utter bastard, used love spells and coercion on my mother. Stole her from her fiancée as it were. After she had me he didn't really need her to hang around, so he released her from the spells, and of course she divorced him and went running back to her original lover."

"So you're mother left your father and remarried ??..And.. this is normal?"

"Oh yes. People get married at least two or three times in their life times. Fairies many more times, since we live a lot longer… after all, you can't really expect someone to spend their entire lives with you if they get sick of you just because you got married.."

Éowyn sat and processed all this new information. "I wish I had been born in your country Sarah."

Sarah laughed, "Why? You'd still be a royal. And it's only the normal common women in my world that are equals to men. I mean, I get just as dissed as you for being female, I just get to drink and sleep around more. Woop-dee-doo."

"Still.. do you think, perhaps I could come visit you there if this war ever ends?"

Sarah grinned, "Of course!.." she paused, a plan forming in her mind. "Éowyn.. how would you like to visit now?"

"What? How? We must leave for the refuge in half an hour."

"You forget, I'm fae." Sarah smiled and made a lame magician type of flourish with her hands, making a big top hat appear in her lap. She then proceeded to pull an obese white rabbit from it.

Éowyn looked disturbed.

Sarah sighed and put the rabbit down. It waddle-hopped onto the floor and began sniffing things. "Sorry… what I mean to say is, I'm pretty sure I've gotten the hang of this magic thing and could take us there…" She fidgeted and put the top hat on. "…Then when we want to come back, I'll just make sure we end up back here in less than half an hour."

Éowyn furrowed her brows, " I'm afraid I still don't follow you Sarah…"

"I'm saying that to visit my world I need to use magic. And to get us back, more." Se paused, "you following?.. okay, and I'm also pretty sure that when we return it can be to this _time_ as well as place, so no-one will miss us."

Éowyn twisted her hands in her lap nervously.

"Well, yes or no Éowyn, want to visit or not? You don't have to of course.."

The woman sighed then looked up to face Sarah, "well.. yes?"

Sarah grinned and clapped her hands together like a school girl "yay!"

Éowyn smiled in a bemused fashion.

Sarah stood and walked over to Éowyn, taking her hand. "This might take a minute okay?"

Éowyn nodded.

Sarah closed her eyes. She let her strength flow through her veins. She screwed up all the anger she could find. (Anger at herself for being such a two-timing slut mostly), until she felt like her very skin was aflame. She opened her eyes.

Éowyn gasped, the pretty violet of Sarah's eyes was now completely gone, her irises were pure silver. 

The fairy furrowed her brow, focusing on her bedroom in her London apartment. The one were she spent her holidays. Her father hated London. He wouldn't be there to be a bastard and ask annoying questions.

She thought of her room again. Her bed spread and the painting behind her bed, the columns that ringed the black walls, her TV, the huge window that looked out over the city's skyscrapers and everything else in the room. Once she had perfectly recreated it in her mind, she gave a scream and let all her power go.

Everything went black. Éowyn screamed.

**

*****

**

Maxime de Málnoir had had a bad week.

His only child had disappeared into thin air, his ex-wife had sued him for several hundred billion dollars, and a flash flood and almost utterly destroyed the palace he had called home in France for well over a millennia. As a result he was stuck in his London Hotel. He did not like London. It was too close to his ex-wife.

Although he had the top two floors to himself, he hated the thought that hundreds of other people were all in the building with him. Also, there was always the crowd of paparazzi at the front. The yelled out things at him and shoved cameras in his face whenever he came or went. The only plus side as far as he could tell was that the floor below him was Sarah's. She lived there whenever she was not at school. When she returned home, it would be to there.

He was just siting down to his dinner when he felt it.

He had felt the same feeling exactly one week earlier, when his daughter has vanished. He knew what it was. He shared a bond with Sarah through their shared blood and he knew she'd accidentally performed a travel charm on herself. When the school had called him in hysterics he'd told them as much. The head mistress had accepted his word instantly, even though she'd been ranting about kidnapping, spontaneous combustion and death charms moments earlier… After all, who was she to argue with Lord de Málnoir? Everyone knew he was an ancient. He had been doing what ever it was he did, (mostly influencing governments and monarchies, causing wars and the like for his own amusement) for neigh on 1000 years. He was practically a god. There were only a handful of Fae his age still around. Sarah's grandfather on her mother's side was the only other in Britain. And it was well known that the longer a sidhe lived the more powerful their magic.

He had thought of simply following her and bringing her home, but he thought she needed some life experience. She was strong, even if she didn't know it. She would find her way home.

So he had not been surprised at her sudden return to their usual plain of existence, rather irritated at her timing.

Sighing, he stood and threw his linen napkin on the table dramatically. His waiter quickly approached, "My lord? Is their something wrong with your meal?"

Maxime shook his head, '_That's another thing I hate about London, simpering servants..' _"No. Have another place set. My daughter will join us presently."

He walked through the dining hall and across a vast marble foyer to his lift.

The waiter watched him depart in awe. He would get to serve Sarah de Malnoir. She was quite infamous. Beautiful and arrogant, rather like her father. At the moment all the tabloids were running stories on her. She'd vanished from her exclusive finishing school in Glasgow without a trace. The waiter wonder how on earth his boss knew she had returned.

**

*****

**

Sarah groaned. She hurt everywhere.

Her face especially. Moaning she realised that she was sprawled half across her bed half-dangling over the edge, and her face was buried in her carpet.

Blearily she sat up. Or rather fell off the bed and rolled around a bit.

After a moment she stood.

The world spun for a moment like she had a hang over, then her room came into focus. Éowyn was shaking her head from her perch on the bed, looking very disorientated.

"Well.. here we are Éowyn…"

The Lady of Rohan seemed very odd and out of place sitting on the huge bed with its heaps of pillows and silk sheets in her glittering silver mail. She looked around, her eyes widening. Sarah's room was, after all, quite impressive.

It was the size of a small ballroom. The floors were carpeted around her bed with rich black and silver rugs, which matched the sheets, pillows and throws on her bed. The rest was a smooth black polished stone. The side walls were the same stone, but lined with gilt columns. The back wall, behind the bed was lined with mirrors that reflected the window the bed faced, that whole wall was a single huge plate of reinforced glass. 

Éowyn looked over the bright lights of London. She stood slowly and walked up to the glass and gasped in wonderment, as far as she could see were huge towers, far greater that even Isenguard, each light by hundred of lights. She could see signs and huge paintings lit on the sides of some of the towers. And far, far below them, bright lights lined wide roads. 

"It's.. beautiful Sarah.."

Sarah smiled, "its quite a sight I suppose.. But come! Let's go out!! I will take you to the places people our age go for fun!"

She dragged Éowyn out of her bedroom and into her dressing room. The large room held several aisles of clothes, shoes and accessories neatly arranged on racks.

She smiled evilly, "now Éowyn.. you will have to trust me when I tell you what girls wear here.."

She gestured towards part of her clothes racks, one filled with little sparkly tops, tiny skirts, skin tight pants and the like.

"Pick something from there. I'm going to get us drinks!"

Sarah giggled like an idiot and skipped from the room.

Éowyn pulled down a see-though dress and gasped.

"Oh my."

**

*****

**

Sarah skipped to her bar. She was just reaching for glasses when her lift chimed. She looked up. Her father stepped into her lounge.

Her pretty face instantly slipped into a frown.

Maxime wore a perfectly tailored outfit in contrasting black and white. His short blonde hair was cropped in a very stylish choppy fashion carefully styled to stick out at flattering angles. His handsome angular face was expressionless as always. His bright blue eyes almost seeming dead, so bored and vacant they seemed.

He looked his daughter up and down, raising a perfect eyebrow in disdain at her riding dress and the top hat still perched on her hair. 

She rolled her eyes, her dress instantly turned into skintight black suede pants, tall boots with silver buckles and a silver silk top. He nodded slightly.

"Ah, finally home I see Sarah." He looked at the bottle of Absolut in her hand and added dryly, "And already drinking. Splendid."

She ignored his insult and poured herself a generous drink.

"Father. I was just going to come and greet you…"

Maxime sighed, "no you weren't. You may join me for dinner presently however."

Sarah tilted her head to one side. Normally she would have said yes meekly and hastened to his dinning room, tonight however she did not feel inclined to, "I think not father. You see I meet a lovely girl during my unexpected stay in Scandinavia and I promised to show her around London."

"Where is this girl then? Bring her as well."

Sarah shrugged, "I'm not sure I should father, she is a beautiful blue-eyed blonde, and I have not forgotten what happened when I made the mistake of inviting Natalie home for summer break when I was 17."

Her father shrugged, "I was a perfect gentleman towards Natalie."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "all the same, I'm not sure sweet innocent Éowyn would know how to handle you."

Her father took a seat at her bar. "I'll have one of those," he inclined his head to her drink, "… then you can at least introduce me to this _Éowyn_.."

Sarah sighed. She waved a hand and a vodka and orange appeared before her father, "Vodka is a girl's drink you know."

Her father seemed a little startled by her casual use of her magic. He knew that she usually struggled in her studies, and anyway they did not teach summoning charms at her school, only lady-like studies, like beauty charms…. '_Where would she have learnt that?'_

Sarah turned and walked into her dressing room.

Éowyn was wearing tight striped pants and a long sleeved peasant top.

"Sarah… are you sure this is appropriate?"

Sarah tilted her head and examined her, "You're quite right Éowyn. That top doesn't match." She vanished behind a rack of clothes and emerged with a white fluttery little number which was pretty but not flashy, as she knew Éowyn would be uncomfortable in one that showed to much flesh.

Once Éowyn had that on she smiled. "you look perfect. Now, I'm afraid I must introduce you to a complete prat. Please ignore him."

"Who? What do you mean _prat?"_

Sarah ignored her and steered the confused woman out into the lounge.

Her father turned and let his gaze slide up and down Éowyn.

She frowned in confusion, "Prince Legolas?"

Maxime's eyes widened and his voice was not _quite_ as calm as usual when he asked, "what did you call me?"

Sarah gasped and circled her father, "oh my god! He does look like Legolas!" She grimaced, "How unfortunate.."

Maxime leapt to his feet, "Legolas?! Who is Legolas!?"

Sarah shrugged, "some guy we met in Scandinavia. You actually look freakishly like him… like an uncle…" She tilted her head to one side and continued in a vapid manner, "… do we have relatives over there? Some distant cousins? Oh! I know! Perhaps he's one of your assorted bastards?"

Maxime walked over to his daughter, grabbing her roughly by the shoulder, his hands digging painfully into her flesh, "Don't speak to me like that _daughter,_ it's not your place."

Sarah let out a little squeak. She hadn't made her father angry in a long time, now she remembered why.

He caught her in his steely gaze, Sarah tried to look away, but he was using a coercion charm on her. Sarah's eyes slid out of focus and her mind felt foggy, she dimly heard her father's voice as if from a long way away, "_who is Legolas_!?"

At his question Sarah felt every little detail she knew about him fly up to the top of her mind. The way his beautiful eyes had bored into her own, so open and genuine, when she had awoken in his lap in the middle of the fields of Rohan the week before. She recalled the way his hair lit up like a vibrant halo when the sun hit it and how silken it was to her touch. Then her mind darted to the feel of his lips against hers, his caress, and god… the way he smelt… Sarah felt words trying to bubble out of her mouth, she wanted to tell her father that Legolas was an elven prince, that he was incredibly handsome with hair that shone and eyes so bright and beautiful they were impossible to refuse. That his kisses tasted like wine and he smelt like the forest after rain. But she knew that she shouldn't tell her father where she had been, she knew no good would come of her father knowing anything about Rohan or Legolas. A great pain throbbed from her mind as her father tried to force her answer. She gasped at the sudden pain.

Éowyn let out a little scream as her friend slumped, the top hat falling from her head, but her father somehow held her upright, her feet dangling above the floor.

"_Who is he?!"_

Sarah screwed all her concentration up into a tight little ball, '_I must not tell him…'_

Sarah's voice seemed weaker than usual, "just.. some guy…"

"_where did you meet him?"_

There was a paused as Sarah battled against the coercion charm.

"In.. a field...he found me…."

Maxime made a growling noise of frustration and threw Sarah across the room. He'd sensed truth in her last words. He would get no more out of her. He ignored Éowyn and strode towards the lift.

**

*****

**

Sarah stood and held a hand to her head, "What happened Éowyn?"

Her friends rugged, "I'm not sure.. that elf did something to you.. he asked you about Legolas then left. I'm sorry Sarah, I did nothing to aid you!"

Sarah gasped as half formed thoughts and ideas spun through her mind.

"Don't worry about it Éowyn, you wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway….Oh my god. My father does look like an elf doesn't he ?…. But that's impossible…Anyway, he is _such_ a bastard!! What is his problem!?"

Éowyn looked horrified, "_That _was your father!? He acts in a very uncivilised manner."

"Yeah, he was more of a prick than usual..It was like he recognised Legolas's name.. but that's stupid…"

"Why wouldn't he? I'm sure many people know of the prince of Mirkwood.. and why did you say you were in 'Scandinavia' not Rohan?"

Sarah sighed, "Because we aren't in Middle Earth.. we're in a different world.. or a different time or something. There is no way he could possible have heard of Legolas, and if I'd told him I was in Rohan with an elf and a dwarf he'd probably think I was insane."

Éowyn paled, her face blank. "We aren't in Middle Earth?

"No Éowyn. We are in London, England in the yr 2500. Which reminds me! Lets forget about my insane father and go and have some fun!"

She pulled Éowyn back to the dressing room to finish getting ready.

***

*****

***

Maxime was pacing in his lounge, a glass of bourbon in one hand. His usually calm face was tainted with worry and confusion. What he had learnt from his daughter concerned him greatly. She'd fought against his coercion charm with more strength than anyone he'd dealt with in a long time had. He knew she was keeping something from him because he'd seen bits and pieces of her thoughts regarding the boy. It was obvious that Sarah was infatuated with him. Her desire and longing were revealed to her father plain as day, along with a few rather vivid memories of kisses and love-struck whispers in French. 

It was not that which worried him, (his daughter could do whatever she liked with whomever she liked, as long as she didn't embarrass him), it was the boy in question. He'd recognized the name and he'd recognised the handsome face in his daughter's recollections. He wanted to be sure however, after all there was a high chance his daughter _had_ had a normal fling with a blue-eyed blonde Scandinavian, after all, that was predominantly _what_ Scandinavians looked like.

That was why he had left his daughter's rooms in haste and headed straight to his study, forsaking the meal awaiting him in the dining room. The study was where he kept his countless diaries. He had a whole bookcase full of them.

He'd swiftly found the one he sought, the first one, and headed out to his lounge, and his well stocked bar, to read it. The book now lay opened across the low table before him.

It was very old, almost as old as him. It was unlike the other diaries he had for this one was bound parchment, not paper. It cover was smooth brown leather with intricate runes tooled into it and picked out in green.

He had not looked in it for hundreds of years, he had not wanted to, it was too painful. But now he sat and opened it. The smell of trees and the forest wafted up from the pages, still clinging to the parchment after all the years. He read through it, written by his hand in the language he had not spoken in over a thousand years. He'd found what he'd sought almost instantly, there it was, _his_ name, the name of the son that should have been his. 

__

"Legolas."

An old rage and an old pain resurfaced in him.

He swigged his drink and threw the glass across the room. It smashed with a satisfying crash against the smooth marble of the fireplace. 

Trust his infuriating daughter to do something like this to him.

***

*****

**

AN: OOOOOoOooOOooOoooOoOoooo..ooo.. the plot thickens!

Thankies for reviews people!!

I've written this chappy without reaching a verdict on the whole Legolas/ Éomer

Issue.. I'm leaving that whole thing open for now….

The current tally is erm..

Éomer! 2 (aww.. poor widdle Éomer..)

Legolas! 8? (oooo definite advantage there..)

So yes, it will prob be Legolas methinks.. (sorry SkysTheLimit.. other ppl can't see Éomer's studly-ness like we can..)

Mayrana-yes, HIM are cool.. in a pathetic way.. and yes those scary teenage girls who want Ville's lovechild scare me. 

(he's NOT THAT attractive.. geez..like a prettier younger goth david bowie…)

Isildur's bane- thankies but I'm quite sure your French will swiftly over take me personal knowledge (it shrinks as I type)

And the things with the AU thing.. I'll see what I can do bout this Lothiriel daughter of Prince Imrahil .. *ponders*

*

*

*

THANK-YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!

(see, I was so touched by them I wrote this a whole WEEK before I said I would…

reviews DO make me write more…. Hint hint…)

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS/ WISH TO BABBLE ABOUT LEGOLAS

(OR ÉOMER..)

*

*

*

ps: next chappy more Legolas-centric k? buh-byeeee

pps: you have not seen the last of the bunny MOAH-HA-HA!!


	9. Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly Dazed

Chapter Nine: Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly Dazed

Or: I wish_ I_ had johnny depp's hair…

**

***

**

Éowyn clutched the metal handle bar that ran the length of Sarah's lift. Her terrified reflection surrounded her, as some gifted interior designer had decided to mirror not only the walls, but the ceiling and floor as well. (Sarah called it the perv's lift, due to the extreme hazard skirts caused when riding it.) 

Sarah patted Éowyn's shoulder and tried in vain to be reassuring "Erm.. it's just a lift Éowyn…Really, we're quite safe…"

Éowyn's pale face turned, her blue eyes stretched wide with fear, "It's moving so fast! We will surely be smashed to pieces when we reach the ground!"

"No it won't! Lift's have been around for centuries.. they _never_ do that anymore."

Éowyn who had screwed her eyes shut, suddenly opened them and glared at her, "_anymore?!?!!?.. WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? THEY USED TO?!?!"_

Sarah backed away from her friend's now _very_ pale and rather angry face cringing, "noo.."

Luckily she was saved facing Éowyn's wrath by a loud chime as the door silently slid open.

Sarah smiled, "See! All safe now.. " She took Éowyn by the hand, and was able to extract her from the lift, leading her out into the glittering foyer beyond.

**

Éowyn took a deep breath and took in her surroundings. She was in a huge hall, more beautiful than any she'd ever seen, perhaps finer than even the great hall of the palace in Gondor (definitely cleaner..). The ceiling was waaaaay above her head, supported by huge gilt columns similar to those in Sarah's rooms. There was fine furniture, mostly couches, chairs and tables doting the room and rows upon rows of what she assumed to be _lifts_, although they were across the room, not near the one she'd been in. There were also what appeared to be carefully trimmed trees. They sat in big urns set into alcoves along the walls, between the columns.

Éowyn noted all this in a split second then her attention fell to the paint on the walls and ceiling. At first she'd assumed it was black paint, but she realised now it was in fact a moving painting of the night sky.

"Sarah! The walls.. the ceiling! The paint moves!"

Her friend looked around a little puzzled, "oh that's just a screen.. you know.. like a TV?…" she paused, wondering how best to explain the concept of TV screens to Éowyn, "of course you don't… Erm, don't worry Éowyn, it's not anything special, just erm… I'll explain later.."

Éowyn moved away from Sarah and stood slowly spinning and staring up at the stars shining on the ceiling high above. "It's beautiful…."

Sarah smiled, Éowyn was just so…_innocent _and_ nice.._

She didn't have long to contemplate that thought however, as she heard a quiet cough behind her. She turned suspiciously. Sure enough, a young man stood nervously before her, a sweat breaking out on his forehead. Behind him stood another man, holding a little shiny object that was most probably a camera.

"Erm, Lady Sarah?.. might I have a picture with you?"

He looked up at her pleadingly and Sarah sighed, she'd almost forgotten how annoying being her could be. Pasting her 'public' smile on her pretty face she leant next to the man "Certainly."

His friend with the camera looked at her awed for a moment, unmoving. Sarah waited patiently as the man next to her put an arm around her shoulders rather inappropriately, and pulled her very close to his adolescent pimples. 

Sarah cringed inwardly and forced herself to behave, and ignore the urge to forcefully removed the man's arm from her and perhaps turn him into a toad.

Eventually his friend remembered the camera he held and took a photo.

Sarah smiled politely and disentangled herself from the man's clutches, "Excuse me, my friend and I were just leaving.." She turned and pulled Éowyn's hand into her own. She noticed that she and Éowyn now held everyone in the foyer's attention, some were pointing at her other whispering to each other.

The Rohirrim woman pouted, "oh., are we going?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Yes. Look around, we are causing a scene. It will get ugly if we don't leave now."

She steered her friend to the girl at the reception desk, "call my driver please."

The brunette reception girl smiled cheerily and nodded, "Certainly my lady! Charles will have the car around the front in just a moment!"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at her bizarre friendliness, it was unnerving.."erm..Thankyou..Miss.."

Éowyn pulled her arm like a child, "Can't we stay but a little while?"

"No."

"But I just want to look around a little more.."

Sarah ignored her and began towards the great doors across the hall, her heels clicking loudly in the sudden silence. Despite the foyer being quite full, hardly anyone spoke.

"Sarah? Can we come back then?"

"Éowyn, the stars in Middle Earth are twice as bright! The night sky here is grey not black, there is too much pollution and light for the stars to shine like they should. And besides! I will take you places much more exciting than standing in a stuffy hotel staring at a ceiling."

Suddenly Sarah heard her name ring out echoing in the empty silence. That in itself did not surprise her, after all, she was sure everyone in the hotel knew her name, but she'd recognise that accent and pompous tone anywhere. She turned, dragging Éowyn with her, to see her father walking sedately across the marble floor towards them.

All attention in the foyer immediately fell to the handsome figure. He was after all, something of a legend. Everyone in the _hotel_ might know who Sarah was, but _Everyone_ knew who Lord Maxime de Málnoir was.

He stopped right in front of her.

"Sarah, I need to speak with you."

***

Maxime stared at his beautiful daughter. She glared openly at him as she had not since she was a child.

She'd always been horribly behaved but now her manner seemed more confidant, stronger perhaps.

"There's nothing I need to speak to you of _father_."

Maxime noted that the regal blonde girl, Éowyn, was also staring daggers at him. 

"Well I need to speak to you, _daughter."_

Sarah rolled her eyes, "can't you see I'm going out!? It can wait till tomorrow!"

Maxime's jaw clenched, "No Sarah. You will come upstairs and speak with me _NOW_!"

The last word was ripped from his throat with such strength that a woman somewhere in the foyer screamed in fright.

***

Sarah stared at him in shock. Then, she laughed.

She spoke clearly and slowly as if to a slow child, "No. _I'm _going _out._ And you know what? I'm not sure I'll bother coming back! You're such a fucking bastard, I can't stand to even look at you!" her mind silently adding, '_especially when you look so much like Legolas.'_

Immediately her brain flickered to the handsome elf. She smiled softly to herself. Thoughts and images slipped through her mind like the recap of a TV series…Eventually Éowyn poked her gently in the side to bring her back to earth.

Her father glared at her in open disgust and un-comprehendible anger.

Suddenly Sarah was scared, it occurred to her, for not the first time that evening, that her father could easily kill herself and Éowyn, in an instant. 

"Very well Sarah, we will speak _here, now._ Tell me, _darling _daughter, how did you come to know how bright the stars of Middle Earth are? Is that something you picked up in Scandinavia?" His cold eyes flicked from Sarah to Éowyn, "Or is that you didn't really go to Scandinavia? I wonder then, where you really met Lady Éowyn .." He paused, his gaze returning to Sarah, "And where you met this _Legolas_ you are so fond of?"

She screwed up her last shred of courage (which let's face it, was not a lot) and stared back at him with a blank bored expression, "_ohh_ so _that's _what this is all about. You're angry over some guy from Sweden or wherever! Don't go all crazy angry on me over something as stupid as that! I'm sorry to disappoint you father, but I didn't do anything particularly rebellious that will shame you tomorrow in the tabloids… so you don't have an excuse to YELL AT ME IN PUBLIC!"

Her father flinched slightly at her sudden volume change, then his face stiffened into a mask of anger.

She felt rage radiating of him in waves. Éowyn shuddered.

For the first time in a while, Sarah gave into her cowardly schoolgirl side and did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed Éowyn and they ran like five yr olds from a spanking.

'_Please let the car be ready!'_

She refused to turn around and look as she and Éowyn flew outside into the frigid night air and down the carpeted steps. She did not even register the flashes of cameras as the ever-present paparatzzi snapped away at the supposedly missing girl and her mysterious friend.

When the door to her limo was pulled open before her she nearly cried out in relief.

She shoved Éowyn inside unceremoniously and leapt in after her, slamming the door shut. Charles her driver turned, "Where too lady Sarah?"

She just shrugged and sighed in relief.

***

Maxime stared at his daughter. Her reaction to his confrontation regarding Middle Earth had left him doubting she even knew what he was talking about. There was plenty of evidence, that was sure enough, but she had never been a good liar and as far as Maxime could tell, she was telling him the truth regarding Legolas and Éowyn. Perhaps she really had just ended up in Scandinavia and met some boy who happened to look so much like Legolas… After all blue eyes and blonde hair was hardly a rare combination. And he hadn't seen the boy in over a thousand years, perhaps his memory failed him.

But still, he would have to find out for sure where his daughter had been.

***

Sarah looked out the window, her father stood on the top step to the hotel, hands clasped behind his back, glaring silently at her. Very handsome he looked standing there, but Sarah had never been more afraid of anyone. Those cold eyes seemed to burn a hole in her.

It was almost as if he could see through the black glass of the limousine.

**

*****

**

Legolas was busy, but his mind and body were in three different places. His body was swiftly and perfectly hacking orcs into pieces with his swords, while he kept up a humorous tally with Gimli, but his mind was dwelling on rather unrelated things. Namely, Sarah. He'd been unable to put her out his mind since the riders had left Rohan. At first it had been only when he closed his eyes. Every time he blinked he'd see those beautiful eyes. Brightest violet rimmed with silver.

Now they were all he could see. Even as he aimed a sword at a particularly ugly Uruk-hai's thick neck, he could think only of her.

He'd never had this problem before, he was usually very good at switching himself of for battle. It would not do to be distracted by a girl and get himself killed. 

He was momentarily shook from his revelry by the thick accent of Gimli, "I've 26 master elf!"

Legolas shook his head softly as he extracted his blade from the skull of on orc, the dwarf was only three behind him. He really must be distracted, "Well done master-dwarf, I fear you catch me up! I've 29."

Gimli laughed maliciously wiggling his bushy eyebrows almost…obscenely, "Fear not _laddy _everyone must meet a warrior superior to themselves eventually. Pay attention and p'raps you'll pick up a thing or two."

Legolas shot him a withering look, "You would undoubtedly be very familiar with that feeling, meeting one more skilled then yourself."

The dwarf grunted, "Ha! We shall see!"

Legolas did not hang around to hear more, instead leaping down the stone wall into the men fighting in the court yard below. Trying _very hard_ to think only of battle, to concentrate on the stroke of his swords against black orc flesh rather then remembering the exact texture of Sarah's soft lips.

Three orcs died, then Legolas heard it. Sarah's voice. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but the soft sound of her voice wrapped around his brain.

. She was angry… but not at him… her words grew more forceful, but Legolas, still fending off Orcs and Uruk-hai did not let himself listen. Her voice died down to a soft murmur in the very back of his consciousness. 

He continued that way for a minute or too, then suddenly her voice grew loud again. She was most defiantly not angry this time. He could tell she was scared, not angry.. and that oddly enough she was thinking of him. Then it became clear, he could sense her emotions, and he was hearing her thoughts from hundreds of leagues away. Legolas's bright blue eyes widened with shock and he gasped as if hit.

He had formed part of an elven bond with Sarah. 

He was amazed, he hadn't even lain with her, and he'd scarcely known her a week, but apparently they had bonded. And now she was calling out to him.

He'd had many lovers over his long life but this was entirely new to him. Never before had any sort of bond formed between himself and a she-elf.

He was so shocked that he let his guard down for a second. He froze, not even seeing the crude metal weapon hurtling towards him.

The outside world ceased to exist. He weakened and let his focus slip to Sarah. Emotions welled up inside him at the thought of her; he wanted so badly to be near her that he felt his heart would burst.

The Uruk-hai's face curled in a twisted smile of victory as his blunt blade swung right into the elf's chest.

The twisted smile slipped however, as he met nothing but air.

Legolas was gone.

**

*****

**

Sarah was on her way to her favourite club with Éowyn, day dreaming again about Legolas, when two very odd things happened. Firstly Éowyn gave a scream like Sarah had never heard and promptly fainted. Secondly, a pair of rather shocked blue eyes stared into her startled face as blonde-haired elf suddenly appeared in the middle of the floor, his face level with her own and not more than a few inches away.

Sarah instantly felt her heart skip a beat, "Legolas!"

For a moment Sarah was sure she had fallen asleep and that she was in the midst of a quite enjoyable dream. Then she registered Legolas' appearance. He was covered in thick black orc blood, his fine clothes and armor flecked with mud, and in his hands he held two long knives slick with fresh blood. It was odd to see someone so fine and beautiful holding such weapons. Sarah thought he looked rather like an archangel would. Except without all the shining armor… All in all he would have looked quite disturbing, were it not for the open unguarded look of joy on his face.

He leant forward and surprised her with a brief kiss, his teeth grazing her bottom lip as he pulled away. He smiled at her then looked around. His eyes widened. "Sarah?! How… what happened?!.. where am I?!"

The fairy flicked a dainty hand dismissively, "who cares!" Legolas was about to reply, after all, it was quite unusual to simply vanish and reappear randomly, but Sarah had thrown her arms around him and sunk to the floor with him, her head tucked in his neck. He smelt of sweat and blood, but Sarah was still felt an intense feeling of relief at being near him again.

Instantly Legolas forgot about his important questions and dropped his knives carelessly to the floor, his arms wrapping tightly around the slight girl.

He sighed in contentment as the sweet scent of flowers drifted up from her hair. He felt at ease for the first time since leaving Edoras, forgetting about everything else in the world for a moment except her. She was warm and soft against him, seeming to fit perfectly. She was wearing next to nothing, just a silver silken shirt and tight pants with tall boots fastened with buckles. Every curve of her slight form was evident, and Legolas' hands slipped to the swell of her hips. She sighed and pulled back from him, smiling brightly. "I was just thinking about you!"

Legolas smirked, "yes, I know. I heard."

Sarah's eyes widened, "really… you were reading my mind?! That's considered most rude in this world you know!…" Her full lips slipped into a slight smile, "… what _exactly_ was I thinking about?"

The elf's smirk widened, "why, Sarah, _this _of course…." He leant forward, bridging the gap between them, and caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

When he pulled away she smiled at him, "well, you're half right, but what I was actually thinking about goes more along the lines of this…." She kissed him back, but with far more passion and urgency, her arms tightening around him and her teeth grazing his lip.

Legolas groaned and returned her attentions with equal enthusiasm, his tongue teasing and playing with hers. Sarah was struck again by what a good kisser he was. All he had to do was kiss her and she felt desire and lust begin to rise within her. He buried a hand in her braided her, pulling her closer still, his kisses becoming more aggressive. Sarah groaned into his mouth as he toyed with the tip of one of her ears, her blood beginning to pound almost painfully along her veins. When he unexpectedly moved his attentions to her other ear Sarah gasped and pulled out of his kiss. Needing to space herself from him least she get carried away. She was, after all, in the back of a limo and Éowyn would wake any moment. 

However, by pulling away from Legolas she unwittingly exposed her neck to his heated gaze. Immediately his lips descended on the soft flesh, his teeth finding her skin in a harsh kiss. Sarah's hands twisted in his hair as he continued his attack on her, rendering her incapable of coherent thought.

Feebly she attempted to pull herself out her almost drunken haze of desire, weakly murmuring his name. But his only response was to slip a hand under her top against the heated flesh of her waist. Lazily he drew circles on her skin as his hand slid up along her ribcage. Without hesitating he cupped her breast in his hand, delighting in the way her eyes flew open in shock and the way she gasped as his thumb traced her nipple. Her head fell back against the edge of her seat as his hand caressed her breast, feeling the rosy bud harden under his ministrations. 

Sarah's breathing had become ragged and Legolas was quite sure he could have simply taken her then and there, but no matter how much he desired her, he knew such a thing would be wrong. Especially since it would most probably complete their bond. If that happened Sarah would be stuck with him forever. He couldn't bring himself to knowingly take advantage of her like that. So instead he pulled his lips from her throat and looked into those bright violet eyes of hers as his hand slid down to her hip.

Her eyes were wide and glassy and her breath was coming in little hurried gasps.

She met his gaze definitely, "That's.. most… inappropriate!.. and not …fair!"

Legolas smiled, leaning his forehead against hers so his lips brushed teasingly against hers as he talked, "_Quel n'est pas juste mon amour ?"_

*"What is not fair my love?"*

In response Sarah tilted her lips up to met his in a lingering kiss while she focused on a particularly effective lust charm she'd picked up from one of the more 'knowledgeable' (aka; slutty) girls at her school. When it was ready she pulled out of his kiss and pressed her lips onto the skin below his earlobe **" **_Ne taquinez pas moi Legolas." _

*"_Do not tease me Legolas"*_

She paused then released the charm in her breath, blowing it gently on to his skin.The result was instant.

Legolas stiffened against her, a low groan escaping his lips.

Sarah pulled back to admire her handy work. Legolas's eyes were black with lust and his grip on her hip almost painfully tight. She shifted her legs from the tangled mess she sat in with Legolas, allowing him to pull her flush against him. She gasped as his arousal rubbed intimately against her, instantly re-igniting the hot fire in her veins. Her arms wrapped around him, crushing her to his chest as he ground his hips against hers. Sarah, her control finally slipping, pushed Legolas back, his head narrowly missing the front seat so he lay on the carpeted floor with her straddling him. Her hands clenched in his mail shirt as her lips sought his out in a violent kiss.

***

Éowyn was woken by a particularly loud groan. She groggily glanced over to where Sarah was sitting, wondering vaguely why she had fainted. Sarah's seat was empty, but her eyes swiftly found her.

Her eyes widened with shock. There, not two feet from were she sat, Sarah and Prince Legolas were kissing passionately, their bodies entwined on the floor.

The woman was too shocked to say anything straight away, having never really witnessed anything similar before (save an embarrassing incident in the stables). Sarah was straddling the elven prince, her hands against his chest as they kissed, while his hands rested on her backside, pulling her hips closer to his own.

Poor Éowyn was so shocked and confused, she probably wouldn't have thought to let them know of her waking for some time. So it was good that Charles, the driver, who had been listening with increasing curiosity to the noises coming from the back for some time, chose then to speak.

"Lady Sarah?"

The fae in question instantly froze. Sitting up a little, she replied in a somewhat breathless innocent voice "Erm.. Yes Charles?"

"I just thought you might like to know we're just a few minutes away from the club."

Sarah's eyes widened and she turned to Éowyn, hoping the poor girl hadn't been traumatized by her little make out session with Legolas, "Thank you Charles."

Sarah sat back, dragging a rather disgruntled, disappointed and uncomfortable looking elf with her, and returned to her seat.

No one spoke for a moment.

Finally Éowyn broke the silence, "you know that was quite a shock I got when I woke up… I was reminded of the time that I visited my stables late one night, and found one of the servant girls and the stable boy hiding in my horse's stall." 

Sarah chuckled, blushing slightly. "yes.. well.. sorry about that.."

Éowyn nodded, trying to seem composed and un-affected. "Don't worry about it. But tell me, how did Legolas end up here?"

Sarah frowned and looked over the elf who suddenly seemed to be very engrossed with the window. "I'm not sure.."

Legolas turned back to face her. He was loathe to tell her about their bond, as he had a feeling she had no idea such things existed, and besides, he didn't want to scare her away. " I'll explain how I ended up here to you later Sarah. But for now, could you tell me where I am?"

Sarah smiled, "But of course! We're in London and about to go to a club!" She paused taking in the elf's clothes, "erm.. I think I'll have to change your clothes I'm afraid."

The elf looked down over his clothes and frowned slightly, "yes. I am rather dirty…." He glanced over at Sarah, "I'm afraid you'll probably have to change as well Sarah, I fear I've covered you in mud and orc blood."

Sure enough, Sarah's top was smeared with the foul smelling stuff. She poked her tongue out at her clothes and they cleaned themselves.

Satisfied, the fairy sat back and turned to Éowyn, "what do you think would suit Legolas? You've seen the kind of clothes men here wear.."

The woman rolled her eyes, "hardly.. I've only been here one night… Just don't dress him like your father. " The woman shuddered.

Sarah nodded, "good point. What wouldn't my father wear?.. hmm…"

After a minute's contemplation, she leant beside her and took a handful of Legolas's mail and tunic into her hand. She frowned at it and it turned into a black buttoned shirt with a loud pop. Legolas's eyes widened. Sarah then pinched the cloth of his leggings and with another pop they became a pair of faded black jeans. His boots she turned into a pair of sneakers and his leather cuffs she decided to leave.

Sarah sat back a little and admired him in normal clothes. "You look hot."

Legolas quirked an eyebrow, "Hot?"

"Very good looking."

The elf blushed, "thank you.."

Sarah smiled then added, "But the hair.. it doesn't quite match…" Her eyes suddenly brightened, "I know!!" she buried her hands in the silky strands and suddenly Legolas found he had many more braids, beads, ribbons and Elbereth knew what else braided into his hair. 

(AN: think Johnny Depp people!! ***drool*)**

The limo stopped. The door opened and Sarah nudged Legolas to get out.

Legolas pulled himself from the bizarre carriage and was momentarily blinded as bright lights appeared all around him. Then Sarah had taken his arm, with Éowyn on her other, and led then up some stairs past flashing cameras and into the club.

**

*****

**

__

Sarah's bedroom,

Hotel Málnoir, London, 

12:07pm, March 2500.

*

Legolas licked his dry lips. His mouth felt as parched as a desert. He swallowed painfully. 

Water. 

What he wouldn't do for some water.

His head pounded in agreement, however his stomach lurched at the thought of movement.

He groaned and opened one eye before quickly shutting it. The room was obscenely bright.

Ignoring his headache and thirst, he tried in vain to recall where he was and how he'd ended up there.

His mind drew a complete blank apart from Helm's deep, so he assumed he's been injured and was in a hospital or something.

The bed he lay in was very soft and warm, and smelt nice. But he was still dressed and his clothes felt odd… and his pillow felt like it was filled with pebbles. Gingerly he raised a hand over himself and was disturbed to feel his hair braided with beads and other little objects. He had no idea when that had happened. '_Perhaps they are healing charms …"_

Bracing himself he opened his eyes again. After blinking rapidly he eventually regained the ability to see.

His surroundings where completely alien to him. He was in a huge bedchamber of some sort. The wall facing him appeared to be a single huge single window. A window through which the sun was currently beating. He was astonished, a piece of glass that big would be worth a small fortune! 

He licked his lips again. Noticing what lay beyond the glass.

What he could see out of the window was wrong. He could see a fantastic city of some sort. Tall dark buildings went on for as far as he could see, which being elvish, was quite some way.

Then he heard a soft groan.

He slowly turned to face the other side of the bed.

He could see a mass of darkest red hair and a smooth bare leg. Instantly he recognised Sarah. It appeared she had at least managed to remove some of her clothes before passing out.

Suddenly the night before came back to him. Or at least certain parts of it did. He remembered a dark place full of young people drinking and dancing. He remembered Sarah encouraging Éowyn to dance with a few of the better looking ones… he remembered dancing and kissing Sarah a lot … girls trying to grab him, Sarah turning one of them into a rabbit…Smoking some strong sort of pipe-weed that made him dizzy…drinking bizarre drinks that required he lick salt off other people's bodies… He groaned aloud in embarrassment at that last thought… but the last thing he remembered was .. well.. he wasn't sure.

The fairy-girl beside him rolled over, raising a hand to block out the harsh rays of the sun.

"Oh god… I'm never drinking again…"

Legolas smiled weakly, "what were we drinking? I have not felt like this since I stole some of my father's oldest wine when I was 23…"

Sarah yawned and burrowed her face into his arm, her voice weak and muffled, "23? I'm only 19… that's pretty old for your first hang-over Legolas.. I wouldn't admit that in public if I were you…"

"Not first Sarah, _only_ hang-over."

Sarah groaned, "damn you."

She lay motionless for a few minutes, focusing on not being sick, before leaning over to the low table near her side of the bed and retrieving a small bottle.

She opened it and removed a tiny white pill, which she quickly swallowed. She sighed with relief and slunk back into the pillows, her hair forming a dark halo around her face.

"Here Legolas, take one of these. They send you to sleep for half an hour and when you wake up you feel _juussttt _fine."

Legolas inspected the little bottle, sniffed his pill, and then swallowed it. It stuck a bit in his throat, but he instantly felt better, and very tired.

Sighing he wriggled out of his uncomfortable shirt and let Sarah sleepily wrap her arms around him.

**

*****

**

Maxime had waited patiently for his daughter to come and see him. After all, she'd come home, so she must have intended to apologise to him. 

If she would beg his forgiveness he would probably let the matter drop and send her back to her school. Where she was someone else's problem. He was even willing to overlook the current headline in The Sun. It involved an interview with Sarah's driver and claims of a threesome in the back of his limousine. Charles had been fired of course.

When noon passed and she had not yet shown herself, he's made his way into her rooms.

About twenty youths were in her lounge, all in varying stages of unconsciousness. He recognised most of them. Some were wealthy noble's children, others were nouveau-riche actors and musicians. 

So, Sarah had decided to have a party. Usually he wouldn't have cared less, she'd had dozens of parties that year already, but he was already angry so this was just something else that annoyed him. His anger rising, Maxime had made his way towards his daughter's bedchambers. He noted that her lovely young friend _Éowyn _was sleeping in the guest room, fully dressed, with some half-fae nobleman's son.

Sarah's room was, as usual, locked, but Maxime easily charmed it open and strode inside.

What ever he had expected, an orgy, a suicide attempt, perhaps a lesbian fling, it had not been what he found.

Pieces of discarded clothing surrounded the bed and on the ground directly in front of him a bottle of tequila lay, its contents glistening in a puddle on the smooth marble. The air smelt slightly of cigarette smoke, despite the air-cleansing system and the room was filled with noon sunshine. The sunlight reflecting brightly on a head of golden hair in his daughter's bed.

He turned, already knowing what he would see, but still daring to hope he was mistaken.

His daughter Sarah was asleep, wrapped in the strong archer's arms of Prince Legolas, only child of Queen Armîr Lóthanril of Mirkwood.

**

*****

**

AN: * ba baaa baammm*

There we go.. Sarah and Legolas…

(wipes away a single tear for poor Éomer)

I'M SORRY! BUT MORE PEOPLE WANTED HIM!!

Poor poor widdle Éomer…

How about I write in Lothiriel for him? I don't want him to be lonely old man…

Hmm… 

Hitchcock and SkysTheLimit:- yes.. plot is getting a tad twisted ey? But fear not! I will attempt

to remember all the weird things I've written and pull them together …somehow..

*

*

Thankies for the reviews people!

Please review this chappy, cause I know the stories changing a bit I wanna know what you guys think..

THANK-YOU! COME AGAIN!

*

*

ps: new chapter next weekend.. 

pps. more bunny!


	10. Between Love and Hate

Disclaimer: I know I don't bother with them.. but this isn't a normal one. I'd like to say that I nicked the idea of an elven bond of a couple of other stories..

But many THE BOND by Thuriniel.. that is a brilliant story! If you like Legolas at all.. I really recommend you read it!

*

*

**

Chapter Ten: Between Love and Hate

**

Or: Of long winded conversations and Interludes with Éowyn.

*

*

*

Slowly the world swum into focus.

She was in a bed, with soft sweet smelling sheets and fat pillows. She was still dressed, and her hair was half covering her face. Her head was pounding and her mouth felt dry. It appeared she had over indulged.

Éowyn rolled over so she lay on her back. Her eyes flew open.

There were _arms_….a _man's_ arms wrapped around her waist.

They moved a little at her sudden movement and she felt fingers begin to trace circles on her hip.

Slowly, her heart beating very rapidly she let her gaze slide from the offending tanned limbs up to the face of their owner.

A pair of vivid green eyes rimmed with gold stared at her. A young man, who looked to be around her age, was lying right next to her. He was very handsome and instantly recognisable as one of Sarah's kin. He had tanned golden skin and short chestnut hair, which was currently hanging in his eyes. He wore an undone shirt made of some golden material and black pants fastened with a huge golden buckle. Her eyes slipped down to his bare chest against Éowyn's will. She blushed and pulled her gaze down to his hand that lay on her hip. She focused on one of his rings, avoiding his gaze. After all, he was obviously fae, the Valar knew what bewitchments he might put on her.

Éowyn vaguely remembered him from whatever she'd been doing last night, but a name escaped her entirely.

She glanced up at his face again and groaned to herself, horrified to awaken in such a position.

But then the man's face broke into a wide smile, revealing small white pointed teeth.

"Good morning Éowyn."

She paused, halting a scream in her throat. This person seemed friendly enough… Her pounding head made impossible to recall the nights events however.

"Erm.. sorry.. do I know you?"

The man laughed softly, "Wow, you really must have put away _a lot_ last night! You don't even remember me!"

The woman licked her dry lips and gently pulled his arms from around her, "Well.. I'm not accustomed to waking with strange men in my bed…"

He shook his head, "Fear not Lady, there was no infringement upon your honour on my behalf."

Éowyn silently mulled over his words, the fact that they were both dressed and her hang over. She decided to believe him. "I should hope not. Now.. pardon me, but _who_ are you sir?"

He smiled "Why I am offended lady! Do you really not remember?"

Éowyn eyes darted around the room and she sat up. Her head spun and she fought the urge to vomit. "Nay, I fear not… oh.. I think I shall be sick…"

The man quickly sat up. "Oh I'm sorry Éowyn, I forgot that you would no doubt be ill. Hang on, I think Sarah keeps her stuff in her bedroom, I shall get you something."

He stood and quickly left the room, turning down the hall to where Sarah's room was.

Éowyn groaned and lay back down, closing her eyes to block out the way the room spun.

She could hear voices, it sounded as though there was at least a dozen people out in Sarah's apartments. There was crashing sound, a lot of swearing and then, after what seemed like an eternity of pain and misery and nausea, the Fae returned. He quickly shut the door and locked it.

There was some banging as people tried to get in.

He smiled at Éowyn and sat down beside her on the bed. "Sorry about that, the others saw what I had and they want it." He turned and faced the door, "You can have it in a minute!"

He shook his head and turned back to the girl, "Now, just swallow one of these. They make you sleepy, but if you can stay awake you'll be fine in no time."

Éowyn looked suspiciously at the white pill he offered her. "What is it?"

The fae shrugged, "Just medicine… It's very rare though... gets rid of hang-overs."

Éowyn figured it couldn't be any worse then her heaving stomach and pounding head, so she eventually accepted it.

He smiled, made a flicking movement with his hand and a glass of orange juice appeared in his grasp. He passed it to Éowyn.

She nodded her thanks and after a moments hesitation swallowed the tiny pill.

The juice was cold and sweet, she guzzled it thirstily.

"Thank you."

"That's quite alright. Would you care to join me for breakfast my lady?"

Éowyn stifled a yawn. "Surely some food will do me good.. oh.. I am so tired though.."

The fae smirked, "well, we can't have you dozing off now can we.." 

Éowyn frowned at his suspicious expression. Before she could react he had grabbed her and thrown her over his shoulder.

She let out one of her ungodly shrieks.

"Idris! Put me down this instant!!"

He ignored her and headed to the door. Outside were three rather pale, sickly looking sidhe. They looked up at Idris pleadingly. He shook his head, "you young'uns shouldn't drink so much. Here." He threw the little plastic bottle at them.

Éowyn, the effects of her medicine not yet in full force began to feel rather ill. Pounding on his back she screamed at Idris, "if you do not put me down this instant you shall regret it as I feel quite sick!"

"Nonsense! You have remembered my name, obviously the medicine is working, I'm sure you'll be fine!"

He headed off down the hall towards the lounge.

Éowyn, who really felt she would throw up any instant went limp, "Idris, please, I'm going to be sick."

The fae sighed, "fine!" and put her down unceremoniously on a leather couch next to a sleeping girl.

Éowyn fanned herself and took in deep breaths, glaring at Idris.

Around her were about ten people. A few were curled up sleeping, others were still apparently drinking over at Sarah's bar, while others were drinking coffee and talking amongst themselves.

Idris headed over to the bar and slapped one of the still intoxicated fae on the back. The man gave a great drunken yell and pulled him into a hug, "I love you Idris! You're my best friend…"

Idris patted him on the back, "Thank you…"

The drunk released him and turned to see Éowyn, "oh! You've got Sarah's pretty little friend!" He turned to Idris and 'whispered' in a very loud voice, "Now Sarah's got herself that pretty-boy, I s'pose you've gotta move on ey?.. Hey did you see the way he was sleeping? His eyes were, like, OPEN.. crazy.."

Idris shrugged, "I don't care. Sarah and I broke up months ago."

His friend laughed, "you mean she dumped you months ago.."

The fae's face darkened and he shoved his friend into the bar. "Shut it."

Éowyn's eyes widened. She was liking Idris less and less every moment.

The girl beside her, who had woken and was watching the proceedings with quietly from bright fairy eyes, whispered to Éowyn, "I'd be mindful of Idris…" Then she stood and silently left the room, heading towards the lift.

Éowyn suddenly wished very much that she was at home. The people here were all so confusing. Sarah was the only person she felt was open and honest. Everyone else in the room, all of Sarah's friends, who'd been funny and witty when Éowyn was drunk now all seemed to be watching her out of the corners of their eyes. Calculating. Plotting.

She shuddered.

A hand landed on her shoulder. She gasped and spun around. Idris was staring at her, but he didn't seem so friendly to her now. He was just a scheming ex-lover, probably using her to get back at Sarah or something.

"Lady Éowyn, do you know who this Legolas, who is currently so cozy in Sarah's bed, is? Are you related perhaps? You both have blond hair and blue eyes after all.. distant cousins?"

Éowyn frowned, unsure of how much she should tell the man, she couldn't remember what Sarah had told her friends about Legolas the night before.

"Er.. no. he is from a land quite… distant… to my own."

"Scandinavia?"

"Yes… he is…." Éowyn tried in vain to remember the country Sarah had claimed Legolas came from. "…Swedish..?"

"Ah. He is a noble then?"

Éowyn's eyes darted around the room, "Er.. not exactly…"

"He is a commoner?!" 

The fae frowned.

"No, no! He's a prince."

Idris' eyes widened, "Really? A prince… interesting…" He paused and looked of into the distance, plotting, for a moment, "Now Lady Éowyn, shall we go get some breakfast? We can speak more perhaps?"

Éowyn stood and pasted her most diplomatic smile on her face, "Nay my lord, I think I shall go see Sarah."

She quickly darted around him and walked quickly down the hall.

The great double doors that opened onto Sarah's bedchamber were only a few meters away when she felt hands close around her waist. Before she knew what was happening she was shoved against the nearest wall. Her head connected with the jagged edge of a heavy picture frame with a sudden flare of pain. She squeezed her eyes shut as her head spun and her ears rang. She knew Idris was hissing something at her, but she was in too much pain to listen to his words.

Idris, seeing that she was ignoring him, raised his voice a bit. When there was still no reaction, he began to shake her. Blue eyes flickered open. But rather then stare fearfully as he had expected, they glared at him.

Her voice, when she spoke, as loud and indignant rather than scared and timid. "_What_ do you think you are doing!?"

Idris frowned for a moment, his 'smile' twisting into a grimace. "What you _want_ me to do _lady_ Éowyn."

Then he was forcing his lips over hers, his tongue trying to gain entrance to her mouth. She could smell stale cigarette smoke and sweat clinging to him. His hands gripped her painfully, bruising her flesh. Éowyn clenched her teeth shut and pushed against him with all her might. Eventually he gave up and pulled away. Éowyn stared at him in shock and disbelief before slapping him as hard as she could across the face.

"How dare you!"

Idris touched a hand to his reddened cheek and glared at her, "How dare I!? You've got some nerve _lady_ Éowyn! You don't have a drop of noble blood in you! You might be pretty enough, but your eyes aren't fae and you've got no magic. You nothing but a commoner, a full blooded mortal! Who are you to so much as touch me?"

Éowyn stood up straight. She was the same height as Idris. "I have no fae blood, that's true. But my _mortal_ ancestors were _kings._ Who are _you, _some worthless noble to presume you may kiss a daughter of kings?"

Idris stared at her, slightly dumb founded. Éowyn did seem very regal and powerful to him at that moment.

Before he could collect his senses she spun on her heel and strode into Sarah's room, slamming the door behind her.

***

*****

***

Sarah opened her eyes. She was warm and comfortable. Lifting her head she saw she was lying in her bed, her legs entwined with Legolas'. She had also flung an arm rather ungracefully over him. Her hair felt like a huge tangled mess, and her mouth as papery and dry, but her hang-over had vanished.

Disentangling herself from the elf beside her she yawned and stretched. Legolas lay unmoving, his unfocused eyes gazing at the ceiling high above. She smiled softly, taking in his beautiful face relaxed in slumber, his eyes unfocused. His hair was spread out on the pillow around him like a braided halo, and there was what appeared to be a smear of lipstick on his chin. Sarah smiled and lay watching him for a few moments.

Eventually she sat, scratched her scalp and rolled out of bed. She wandered off into her private bathroom. The sight which greeted her from the mirror was rather unsettling. She had smears of make-up under each eye, her long hair had half come out of her braids and formed big messy curls and to top it all of, a large pimple had formed on her chin. She sighed and began removing all traces of the night before from her face.

Deciding her hair looked alright curled she fixed it so it hung in big smooth curls and glared at the pimple until it vanished. She then realised she wanted a shower and doing her hair was pointless.

Sighing she stripped of her shirt and underwear and walked over to the corner of the room which formed an open shower.

She smiled as the hot water hit her skin. She hadn't had a chance to shower in almost a week!

***

Legolas' eyes swum into focus. He was staring up at a smooth flawlessly white ceiling high above his head. For a moment he forgot where he was. Then he sat slowly and took in the view of London in the weak afternoon sunshine. He instantly remembered the odd events of the day, and night before. He stretched and looked around for Sarah. The lavish room appeared to be empty however, (save for a bottle of strong smelling liquor that lay spilt near the door). Leaning back against the headboard of Sarah's bed he reflected on the fact that his headache and illness had vanished completely. He felt sticky and there was still the dryness in his throat from drinking too much, but all in all he felt fine. He hoped Sarah would return from where ever she was soon however, he had yet to speak to her of their deepening bond and how he had ended up in her world. 

Concentrating he focused his mind on her. After a few moments he sensed her. She was in a room nearby. She was also apparently singing. Legolas frowned, _'what is she doing?.. does she ever stop singing and humming?'…_

To his surprise, Sarah's voice echoed back through his head in response, _'Hey! I do not sing _all_ the time... and I'm _bathing_ for your information... Something apparently not as appreciated in your world as it is in mine.. smelly elf… ' _

Legolas smiled at her jest, despite the increased worry he felt at this new ability. Their bond was growing very strong indeed. Very few elves could speak with their minds save Galadriel and her kin. He would have to speak with Sarah _now._ It would not do to leave it until it was too late. She was so young. It would not be fair to trap her in an elven marriage bond. She would be stuck with him for all eternity.

He sighed sadly and rose, walking across the room and looking out over the city before him. He tried to sort out exactly what was going on with Sarah and himself in his mind. He was unsure of many things, but he certain of the bond between them. It was through that bond and her magic he believed he'd been able to come to this world. She had called out to him and her magic had used the bond to pull him to her side.

He knew he would have to sever that bond however. It was growing far to quickly. At the thought of ending whatever it was he had with Sarah, a great sadness welled up inside of him. Living his life without her at his side seemed to him to be the most horrible fate imaginable. He tried to reason with his heart, '_but if you don't end the bond you will probably end up getting yourself, or Sarah killed during the war. And what if you lose? Sarah would probably fade…'_

He was so caught up in these thoughts, that he didn't hear Sarah enter the room, and she was able to sneak up behind him.

She paused a foot from him, admiring the lean line of his bare back and the way his jeans hugged his narrow hips. She noted he still had a big white bandage over his shoulder. She smirked, _'I wonder if he remembers that..'_ With his braided pirate hair he looked like some sort of rock star, and she was quite partial to those… Before he noticed her she suddenly lunged at him with a yell and wrapped her arms around him.

He flinched and spun around in her arms, ready to defend himself against an attacker.

When he was greeted with Sarah's bright smile and her shining violet eyes, he instantly broke into a smile. She was wearing a pair of tight faded jeans with a thick leather belt with a huge brass buckle, which flared slightly over a pair of brown tooled cowboy boots. A narrow strip of tanned midriff showed beneath the black cotton of her tight buttoned up long-sleeve western-style shirt and a white cowboy hat completed her outfit. She smelt of sweet light perfume and her skin glowed from her shower.

"You startled me Sarah."

"Well, you owed me, always sneaking around…"

Legolas pouted, "I do not sneak."

"Oh no, of course not. Prince Legolas would never to something so lowly as _sneak_. I suppose you are merely naturally graceful and stealthy?"

The elf smiled, "I could not have put it better myself."

Sarah rolled her eyes, pushing a thick auburn curl behind her ear.

Legolas raised a hand and threaded it through the hair. It was smooth and gave of that particular flowery perfume of roses. He let the glossy strands slide over his long fingers. Her odd hat slid from her head to the marble with a soft thud. He was fast forgetting about his much-needed talk with her regarding their bond as his mind slipped to far more pleasurable alternatives to fill in the afternoon in her company.

Her head tilted towards his hand and her eyes slid half-closed. The line of her neck was revealed to him, the soft skin still marked with red scratches and bruises from his previous attentions. He stared at the marks with awe, wondering how he could have marred something so lovely. He let a finger trace softly from her shoulder up along her collar-bone until his thumb rested in the hollow of her throat, feeling the pulse of her blood underneath her skin. 

She began to sway slightly on her feet, his attentions seemed to affect her as a charmer does a snake. She leant forward, resting her head against his chest in an embrace. Legolas pulled her closer, a feeling of contentment washing over him as he held her, so warm and soft, within his arms.

He whispered her name and her small hands come to rest upon his broad shoulders. She looked up at him with wide eyes and soft lips parted. Legolas could see desire written across her face and was quick to respond to it, pulling her up so his lips met with hers.

She whimpered slightly as his tongue met hers, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning his attentions.

He was not sure how long they stood like that, entranced by her taste and the velvety warmth of her mouth, but the spell was instantly broken when a soft disdainful voice spoke from across the room.

"Charming as this little scene is, I'm afraid I shall have to break it up."

Sarah stiffened in Legolas' arms, a soft groan of dread coming from her throat, but instead of looking at the speaker, as Legolas did, she burrowed her head against his chest.

Across the room, resplendent in a green and silver silk shirt over tailored pants and tall boots stood a tall blonde-haired elf with a glass of something in one hand.

Legolas' eyes widened. This was not one of Sarah's kin. It was a Sindarin elf. He was certain.

"Who are you!?"

The elf smiled softly and strolled across the room, taking a sip from the glass he held, "well if you have forgotten me Prince Legolas, I should hope my daughter has not."

Sarah sighed and twisted in Legolas' arms so she faced her father, but her hands still clung to Legolas. _'this is Sarah's father?!'_

Her voice echoed quietly back in his head, _'yes, unfortunately..'_

"Yes father. What did you want?"

Maxime smirked, "Well, I've been trying to speak to you of your boyfriend here, you see, there's something you _really_ ought to know about him."

Legolas frowned, "Who are you? You say you are Sarah's father, but you are an elf."

He raised an eyebrow, "You really do not remember me?" he paused, "Have I changed that much in this last millenia?"

Legolas stared hard at the tall elf that stood before him. Suddenly he knew who he was staring at. His eyes widened and he gasped. "_You.."_

Maxime smiled widely, "Ah! I see your memory hasn't failed you after all Prince."

Sarah glanced back at Legolas, "Oh my god. You are an elf aren't you father!? You knew Legolas' name when Éowyn and I spoke of him… how..?"

"Come now daughter, why do you think you were able to travel to Middle Earth when no others in this world ever have? Because of your blood. Because I was born there."

Legolas tightened his arms around Sarah, pulling her closer, "How did you end up here Malris?"

Maxime smirked, "Please Legolas, Malris is dead, I am Maxime de Málnoir."

Sarah groaned in disbelief, "What are you saying father?! You are an elf of Legolas' kin?"

"Really Sarah, sometimes you are as foolish as your mother." He sighed dramatically, "Fairies.. so vapid.. Of course I am an elf."

Legolas' glare intensified, "Don't speak to Sarah like that murderer."

Maxime gave a false little laugh, "Murderer is it? Still believing Thranduil's delusional little tales I see?"

Legolas growled, "What do you mean Malris?!"

Sarah glanced between the two elves, her fear at an open brawl growing, and she knew that with his magic her father would probably kill Legolas easily.

Maxime waved his free hand gracefully and three gilt chairs appeared. He leisurely took a seat, swirling his drink in its glass. "Please, take a seat."

Legolas and Sarah made no motion to move.

"Ah, silly me, I suppose a love seat would have been more appropriate." He glanced at the chairs he had summoned, and they became a single couch, "You two looked so sweet all wrapped up in each other's arms this morning, I didn't have the heart to disturb you, you looked so peaceful. Now I've come back when you're awake, the least you could do is be civil. Now, take a seat. There are things that must be said."

Sarah sensed coercion in the tone of her voice and found herself obeying, meekly taking a seat beside Legolas.

Legolas glared at the other elf, "Don't use your magic tricks on me Malris. I know you are nothing but a murderer and a traitor, not one of the Istari."

Maxime shrugged, "Again Prince, please, my name is _Maxime de Málnoir_. Now, the reason I was so.. upset… at news you were involved with the Prince, Sarah, is that he is in fact your brother."

The room was silent for a moment then Sarah's clear tinkling laughter filled the air. "brother!? Really father, your plots and lies grow weak in your old age! I suppose I can accept you are an elf, it does explain a lot after all, but Legolas is your son!? No, I'm afraid I'm not going to fall for that."

Legolas was silent.

Maxime shrugged, "Don't come crying to me when your firstborn has three legs then darling daughter."

Sarah paled slightly, her father appeared to be serious. 

Legolas spoke in a quiet, extremely angry voice Sarah had not heard him use before. It seemed as though his voice held as much power as her father's. " I care not for these foolish lies. Explain yourself Malris. Why did you kill my mother?"

Maxime's face saddened for a moment, "Well Prince, I may not be the greatest, most caring elf around, but I can honestly tell you I did not harm a single hair on Armîr's golden head."

Legolas was on his feet, and had pulled Maxime from his chair, spilling his drink, before Sarah could blink, "You lie."

Maxime stared him openly, and for once in his life, honestly, in the eye, "Nay. Sometimes I wish it was a lie. That it had been my hand on the knife. But it was not."

Legolas stared at him in disbelief, he seemed to be telling the truth. "What of her hand maiden's then?"

Maxime pushed himself away from Legolas and looked longingly at his empty glass for a moment before replying, "Yes I admit that. I did kill her maids."

Legolas lip curled in disgust, "You butchered nine ladies of the court!? One of them was your own niece!"

Maxime shrugged, "what can I say? Love makes a man do crazy things."

Sarah gasped, "This true!? You murdered nine women!" 

Maxime's daughter stood and backed away from him.

"Why should Legolas believe you did not kill his mother as well!?"

"Why would I? I was in love with her. Thranduil stole her from me. He had been my closest friend all our lives and when Armir fell in love with me he was jealous beyond reason."

Legolas shook his head, his braids and beads rattling slightly, "Stop it! Lies! I do not have to listen to this!"

Maxime rose and walked rapidly up to Legolas, his voice low like a snake's, "Yes you do! By all that you hold dear, for my daughter's sake if not your own, you will listen to what I have to say, or so help me I will kill you both rather than have you bring shame upon the name I have made in this world!"

Sarah crossed her arms angrily, "Oh yes, your precious _reputation_! Silly me! I nearly forgot!"

Her father's jaw clenched, "If you will not willingly listen I will merely bind you. That is your choice."

He returned to his seat and regarded them with a delicate eye-brow raised.

Sarah sighed, she did not feel like being bound by a charm, "Very well. Have your fun, tell your little story, we will listen."

She to returned to her seat, and after another moment had passed so did Legolas.

Her father flicked a hand and a fresh drink of what Sarah identified as Gin and Tonic appeared in his tall glass. She rolled her eyes. "Gin now? Really father, you could at least _try _to drink something manly once in awhile.. maybe some whiskey.. or beer even.."

Maxime sighed, "Sarah, if you do not shut that pretty little mouth of yours I'll shut it for you."

Legolas let out a low growl.

Maxime turned to him, "And you! Act you age!…" He trailed off muttering to himself, "… really… bonding to a 19 yr old… shameful…"

Legolas had the good grace to blush slightly, it appeared Maxime saw his weaknesses straight away.

After a moment he spoke again, "Now that I have your attention, allow me to explain a few things."

He paused and drank from his glass, "Now, you are no doubt aware that your father and I were best friends Legolas? After all, I was practically an uncle to you in your youth. What you do not know however was the true circumstances surrounding your parents marriage."

Legolas listened with a bored look on his handsome face.

"I had been courting your mother for nigh on 60 yrs when your father proposed to her. After 3 yrs of indecision she agreed to marry him and ended her affair with me. I was heart broken obviously, but I did not fade, rather the Valar saw fit to let me live and witness Thranduil wed my bonded mate." 

Again he paused, his face seemed saddened in a way Sarah had not seen before, he never showed any emotion. "You cannot imagine how painful it was. It drove me close to insanity, for though I despised Thranduil for taking Armir, I knew she had willingly chosen him. And I found I could not hate them, for I loved them both.. your father was like a brother to me… So I suffered in silence, hiding my pain, hoping in time it would pass. I might well still be living in Greenwood today, your mother alive and well, had I not discovered one small fact."

Maxime drained the last of his drink, "I had learnt to deal with the pain of rejection and betrayal, but when I overheard Armir talking with her hand-maidens in the gardens one afternoon as I was riding, I discovered something that I simply could not … control. Armir was talking of your resemblance to me. This was not particularly of interest to me, many had commented on it before, but blonde hair and blue eyes are hardly rare amongst our people. So I decided to continue on my ride and not make my presence know when your mother said, and I remember it as if it were yesterday, '_Yes, I thank the Valar everyday that Thranduil does not suspect he is not the father!'_

Legolas and Sarah were silent. "I fear I lost all sanity. There is only so much an elf can handle, losing the woman you love to your closest friend is bad enough, but learning that they have raised your only son right under your nose is entirely different. I was consumed with rage. I killed the maids, I did not even realise who they were, or that my own sister's daughter lay dead among them until it was too late. Armir tried to reason with me, claiming that you were not my son, that I had misheard. But I knew… I knew how she lied… and it hurt me more than anything…"

Legolas stared at the elf in open shock and disbelief, "No.. no it cannot be true…"

Sarah stood and knelt before he father, violet and silver eyes searching his cold blue, her voice quiet and broken, "Is this really truth father?… is Legolas my …brother?"

Her father nodded slowly, "Aye. I fear it is so."

The girl stood and backed slowly away from the elves. To her they now seemed so alike as to resemble brothers. Her heart beat rapidly and she felt as though the world was spinning. Legolas was looking at her with a mixture of shock, horror and despair. Her vision was turning black, the room was fading. She knew she was close to fainting.

She crumpled to the floor, hyperventilating. Her father sighed, "Fae. A foolish, dramatic race. Would that I had married a mortal… and not had such a flighty delicate child."

Legolas moved to her side to help her to her feet. She struggled in his grasp and pulled away, her breath still coming in deep gasps.

"Oh god! This can't be happening!"

Legolas tried to reassure her but she would not let him near her. "No! You are my _brother.. _my brother…"

She stared about her room with wide eyes. She wished fervently that everything was as it had been the day before. She wished that she and Éowyn were in Rohan and Legolas off.. wherever he had been… that everything was as it had been… That she did not feel as though her heart was being ripped in two… Then she passed out.

***

*****

***

A large, obese white rabbit sat twitching its whiskers on Lady Éowyn's bed. It was rather unnerved by its surroundings. One minute it had been off.. somewhere… doing its own thing.. and now it was in a truly odd place that smelt of straw and horses.

There was a sudden deafening BOOM ing noise, and then two woman landed on the bed on either side of the rabbit. It gave a startled little hop-jump and scooted up the bed to cower on a pillow.

Ladies Éowyn and Sarah had returned to Rohan.

***

*****

***

AN: Okies peeps.. another chappy!!

As you can see, certain things were half-resolved in this chappy but I won't explain other..

Stuff.. that has happened.. it will spoil my fun..

Heh heh…

Lady Macbeth1- thank you for those pointers… I am too lazy to go through and change stuff now… but if you see any more

Stuff-ups with my shitty French, please, warn me- cheers.

SkystheLimit- you're amusing as always! And there there.. I'm sure you have wonderful plots and delightful grammar!

Kat- (If you are still bothering to read this) Okay, rarely will I say this so listen up SORRY. I was _slightly_ pissed off that my chapter had magically vanished,

And for some reason your review made me snap. I got this image of a vapid teenybopper (um, like, where's your chapter?) which I can see from your grasp of english IS NOT TRUE. So yes, excuse the pms'ing please?

Maureen- sorry, I was thinking of some classical thing they taught me in piano lessons…*shudders* no.. I am not cool… I am not a rocker.. *cries*

Show-jumper- er.. my sister has a pony? Does that count?… no..? damn.

Hitchcock, Jade Limil, GreeneyedGoddess /anyone interested in a plot..- fear not! All shall be revealed! MWAH-HA-HA-HA!!

*

*

*

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!

*

*

*

PS. SEE… THE BUNNY IS BACK…


	11. I know in my heart it is not true

Chapter Eleven: I know in my heart it is not true

Or: These Bandages Cover more than Scrapes…

*

*

*

Legolas tried to help Sarah to her feet. But she visibly flinched as he touched her, her eyes wide and terrified. He gently pushed a silken hair behind her ear. She leant into his touch for a moment simply stared at him, silent tears running down her beautiful face, and then she was gone, vanished in a swirl of fairy magic.

Legolas stared around the room wildly, "Sarah!?"

Maxime spoke up from his seat, "Don't strain yourself, _son._ Your sister has probably popped off to Middle Earth for a little _me_ time."

The younger elf turned to regard him with cold eyes, "Don't call me that. I am not your son."

Maxime shrugged, "I understand your denial, but I fear I am quite sure you are."

Legolas shook his head, making the beads and trinkets braided there clink together softly. "Malris. If what you say is true… then.. perhaps it is possible, that you are.. my father. But I know in my heart it is not true. We are elves Malris, I share a very close bond with my father, I would know if something were not right. Besides, my mother could not have deceived us all for so long, she was not like that."

"I know what you mean, but.. if you had been there that morning, if you had heard her… You would believe what I say."

"No. it is not true. I think you are mistaken. I believe you overheard my mother say something, but I know Thranduil is my father." Legolas glared at Maxime, "You really did not harm her?"

Maxime shook his head, "No. I did not hurt her."

"Then who..?"

The older elf stood and walked over to the window. The sun was already hidden behind the tall buildings facing them, creating an artificial night. "I begged Armir to stay with me. Or at the very least tell the truth about you, let all know you were _my _son. But she would hear none of it. She still would not admit that you were mine. I left the talon in a rage. When I returned, she was gone, you had found her and all that remained was a blood stain." He turned back to face Legolas, "I am quite certain it was Armir's own hand on that blade. No one else, save she, had anything to gain from it."

Legolas glared at him, "My mother did not kill herself." 

"Yes, she did. She knew that if she was dead, there was no way it could be proved you were not Thranduil's son."

"Lies. I will hear no more of it." He stepped closer so he was mere inches from Maxime's face, "Be glad I believe some of your words however Malris, or you would be dead."

Maxime smirked, "You could not kill me boy. I have learnt the magics of the sidhe, and am counted amongst their mightiest. Perhaps you could best Malris, but a simple wood-elf, even a Prince, is no match for the Fae Lord, Maxime de Málnoir."

Legolas growled softly, his bright eyes glaring into Maxime's cold ones. "Your magic tricks do not scare me Malris."

"well, they should boy."

Legolas clenched his jaw, trying to control his anger.

Maxime conjured another drink, apparently whiskey, and sipped at it delicately, "So. What now?… You are most… welcome to stay here.. but perhaps you would prefer it if I sent you back to Middle Earth? No doubt you wish to go gallivanting after that foolish daughter of mine…"

"Nay, Sarah left, she obviously does not wish to see me, I will not seek her out until I have proof you are not my father." 

Maxime's cold expression broke into a smile, "Ha! Then it shall be a long wait indeed! Now, I am afraid I bore of your company son, I think it is time you went home. Perhaps you should get dressed before I send you off though hmm?" he clicked his fingers and a servant appeared out of no where.

"Yes my lord?"

"Bring up the Prince's knives."

The servant nodded and vanished, reappearing an instant later with Legolas long blades.

Maxime passed them to Legolas, "You left these in Sarah's limousine. A warrior ought to take better care of his weapons."

Legolas ignored him and strapped the scabbards around his jeans. He found his odd shoes, _sneakers_ Sarah had called them, and the button up shirt he had worn the night before and quickly pulled them on. However, as he was pulling on the shirt he glanced at the mirrored back wall and caught sight of a bandage of some sort on his shoulder. Pausing he gingerly touched it with long fingers. He hadn't noticed any discomfit of pain so he had no idea what it could be covering.

Maxime gave a short laugh, "Oh, poor Prince! If that is what I think it is, I truly pity you!" he walked up behind him and peeled the dressing off. Legolas, forgetting about his curiosity for a moment instead noted how similar they looked in the mirror. Shaking his head he twisted so he could see his shoulder. 

He frowned.

Maxime laughed.

There appeared to be a design of some sort upon his skin in black ink, a beautifully drawn dragon twisted up in an intricate series of intertwined lines. The white bandage stained with excess ink. "What is it? a drawing?"

Maxime patted his other shoulder in sympathy, "No no prince, not a simple picture. That is a tattoo. An odd, but ancient mortal custom. The ink is injected under the skin with a needle... You are stuck with that for life."

Legolas shrugged, he really had drunk to much the night before, but he had far worse things to worry about. "Send me back to Middle Earth Malris, I weary of this world."

Maxime's face returned to its expressionless iciness and he nodded. "very well."

Legolas braced himself. For a moment nothing happened, then Malris and Sarah's bedchamber seemed to fade around him and he could hear noises. The sounds of battle. To start with they seemed far off, but they steadily grew stronger, the screams of men and the clash of steel upon steel, and with them his other senses grew, he smelt blood and horses, and overpoweringly, _orcs._

Then he found himself standing in the thick mud of the battleground of Helm's deep.

He dodged an orc's blow and quickly beheaded it. Looking up he realised that the stars had not moved since he had left the night before. No time had passed at all.

But the frigid air chilled his very bones as it blew threw the thin cotton of his shirt and the beads braided through his hair weighed heavily, not to mention the heaviness in his heart at Sarah's rejection of him. He knew it had been real, not some sort of vision or dream.

He knew now was not the time to think of such things however, and pushing the pain of his separation from Sarah into the very back on his mind, along with all the other thoughts nagging at him, he set his attention on the battle around him, quickly cutting through all orcs who dared approach him.

**

*****

** 

Sarah sat up on Éowyn's bed and began to cry.

She couldn't ever remember feeling so miserable before. The bunny she had conjured the day before began sniffing at her arm. She half-heartedly pulled it into her arms.

Beside her Éowyn sat up as well, looking around her in surprise. They were back in her bedchamber, everything exactly as they had left it.

"Sarah?! What is wrong? I saw your father and Legolas in your room before we left. Did something happen?"

The fairy girl turned to her friend and nodded before letting out an overly dramatic "Yesssss…" and throwing herself into a hug. The bunny hopped away to the other side of the bed.

Éowyn, somewhat startled to say the least, patted her back consolingly, "By the Valar, what happened Sarah!?"

Sarah sobbed and lifted her head from Éowyn's shoulder, "well.. my father.. he… he.." she collapsed into more tears and Éowyn frowned, "He did what?"

"He told me that he was an elf.. From Middle Earth! And.. and.. that.. Legolas was my.. my.. _Brother! _ Oh by the Gods Éowyn, what will I do?!!? I'm in love with my own half-brother!"

Her friend's eyes went wide with shock, she had not been expecting anything quite so dramatic, but everything about Sarah seemed to be very over the top.

"Are you sure he was not lying?"

"..no… well.. I don't think he was lying, but.. I don't trust him if that is what you mean."

Éowyn nodded, "Yes, I certainly don't trust that man. I think perhaps he could be making it up to keep you from Legolas. Do you remember his reaction when I mistook him for Legolas? He was so angry…"

Sarah nodded, "But they look so alike! They could easily be father and son! I mean, you though my father _was_ Legolas."

Éowyn smiled softly, "Sarah, they both look like elves. They are quite different apart from their hair and blue eyes.. Actually, their eyes are different too, Legolas's are a much brighter blue, and your father's are grey… I have not seen many elves, you should ask Lord Aragorn or Gandalf when they return, perhaps Legolas's people all look alike?"

Sarah sat back and wiped her eyes. "You are right Éowyn! It is obvious to me why your people chose to follow you, you are wise beyond your years. While I, much worldlier than you in many ways sit here and cry, you instantly see the best course of action, even in matters you know little of. Thank you."

Éowyn blushed slightly, "That is very kind of you Lady Sarah."

Sarah smiled, "It is true, _lady_ Éowyn. I shall think on this matter no more! I shall not cry and give up my heart as broken till I know for sure my father speaks the truth. Likewise, until then I will not accept Legolas as .. my…lover.." she paused an wrinkled her nose at how odd that sounded, " less I know he is NOT my brother."

Éowyn smiled, "I think that will be for the best. Now.. what time is it? Has any time passed in Rohan since we left?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Well then! Where were we? I believe you were trying on armor my dear Sarah!"

The fairy sighed, "I am a lady! I have no need of armor.."

Éowyn shook her head, then began changing into a riding dress, "Oh grow up Sarah."

"No really! I simply am not strong enough to wear so much heavy stuff!.. can't I have a shield?"

"You realize that will probably be heavier?"

"But the horse will be carrying it, not me."

"Fine. Come, I am dressed. We shall go to the armory and find you a shield."

Sarah stood excitedly, glad to have won the argument, "A small one?"

"Yes.. a small one."

Sarah walked ahead of Éowyn out the door, then paused, "Oh, Éowyn, grab the bunny would you?"

Éowyn looked down at the fat white rabbit on her bed, "That rabbit is still here? I thought that was a magic trick?"

Sarah shrugged, "Just grab him would you? I suppose we'll be riding off soon.."

Éowyn picked up the rabbit, which quietly settled into her grasp, finding her nice and warm, and led Sarah around the stone corridors with their flaming torches towards the royal armory.

**

*****

**

Sarah tried to put on a brave face as she followed the blonde head before her around the castle, but her heart was heavy. She knew that even if Legolas wasn't her brother, she could not so much as kiss him or hold his hand for longer than a moment until she was sure, and who knew how long it would take to find out? Maybe it would be years until she felt his lips beneath hers and tasted his skin again. 

And if he was her brother, she would _never_ get to hold him, or run her hands through that silken hair of his ever again. 

Her heart felt as though it burnt with sadness within her. She had to try very hard not to cry out in her anguish.

She knew it was for the best, that if she gave into her desire and let herself ignore her father's words, if it turned out they were true… It would be worse than this pain she felt now… much worse.

They were busy looking for shield amid the crowded armory when the one of the guards who'd stayed behind, the same one who'd come to them earlier, found them.

"lady Éowyn,.. " he paused and looked at Sarah for a moment, "..Lady Sarah… The people of Edoras are ready. They await you at the doors to Meduseld."

Éowyn nodded, "Thank you. We shall be there presently."

The guard nodded but did not leave. Instead he stared wide-eyed at Sarah.

She was still in her jeans and cowboy boots, and her shirt was rather skin tight… she realised that her clothes would seem rather outlandish and inappropriate in Middle Earth. But the guard was still being very rude.

She raised an eye-brow at him, "Didn't your mother ever tell you its rude to stare?"

The guard blushed, "Excuse me my lady, this was found on one of the balconies, I believe it is yours?" He unfolded Legolas' cloak which had been tucked under one of his arms.

Sarah felt her heart skip a beat. She'd left that out on the balcony when she'd kissed Éomer. It seemed like weeks ago, but she realised it was only the day before.. or that afternoon.. depending on which world she was in..

She nodded, "Thank-you. I had wondered where I had left that."

The guard passed it to her, still staring wide-eyed, then darted out of the room.

Éowyn sighed, "ignore him. Your clothes are quite suitable to travel."

She found Sarah a small round shield, and gave her a dagger in a sheath around her thigh, (despite Sarah's protested that she wasn't a stabbing kind of person) 

And within the hour Sarah found herself riding beside her upon the horse Éomer had given her. They were heading for Dunharrow, high up in the mountains, the safe haven of Éowyn's people.

They rode in silence, Sarah lost in her our depressed thoughts of Legolas and her father.

She wrapped Legolas' cloak around her, revealing in the scent of him that still clung to the fibres. It made her heart ache-yet she could not bring herself to ignore it, she missed him so much.

**

*****

**

Gimli looked around wildly. Legolas had just done one of his elf-tricks and vanished completely. The dwarf scanned the seething masses of battling orc and man for his fair-headed elven friend, but couldn't see him. 

Some minutes later he heard Legolas' voice ringing down at him from the fortifications behind him. "My count is now thirty and six master-dwarf!"

Gimli looked up to see his friend smiling at him from the wall behind. "Well, I am catching up then! For mine is thirty and five! Heh heh! You shan't win this wager friend!"

Legolas shook his head and beheaded a Urk-Hai, "Are you sure?"

Gimli made to reply, but Legolas was gone.

The rest of the battle passed in a blur.

Slowly, but surely the orcs were gaining ground. An hour passed, (and Gimli's tally had risen to 46) when the situation truly became desperate.

He was fighting beside Éomer, whom he grudgingly admitted was a fine swordsman, when he heard the great horn of the hornburg sound deafeningly.

**

*****

**

Legolas continued hacking a path through orc and uruk-hai for sometime. He was freezing, so cold he was actually glad he was fighting, constantly in motion. He'd kept an eye on Gimli for a while, but he was currently making his way inwards, towards the keep, to find out what had become of Aragorn and Théoden.

As he made his way forward he realised how bad their situation was. The orcs had delved deep into their defenses and only the innermost circle of the keep was still completely theirs. He passed many dead, both men of Rohan and elven archers of Lothlórien. He was saddened by this. Perhaps he seen many dead, but it still affected him.

As he got closer to where he hoped to find his friends, the number of dead men and elves grew less and the number of orc and uruk-hai corpses grew much greater. The rough stone pavement was actually completely covered in dead bodies, thick black orc blood coating any stones that were visible.

Eventually he managed to make his way into the keep. He found Aragorn, Théoden and a handful of others trying to decide their next course of action.

Aragorn looked up at the elf as he entered. His eyes widened. "Legolas! What happened to you!?… What are you wearing?.."

Legolas glanced down over the clothes Sarah had given him. He smiled, "You would not believe me if I told you.."

Aragorn gave a weak smile, "Well.. there is a story I look forward to hearing. You look quite fetching in those braids…"

Théoden interrupted, "Come now Aragorn, Legolas, the orcs mean to break down the door. We must act now."

Aragorn nodded, "I say me make a stand. There is naught else we can do."

Legolas nodded.

Théoden thought a moment, "Yes, it saddens me to think this might be last time a lead the Rohirrim into battle, but if that be the will of the Valar, then so be it."

His remaining guards prepared themselves.

"Guards! Bring forth my horse! If I must meet my doom, it shall be on my own terms."

Théoden and the others mounted and prepared to ride.

Legolas stared blankly ahead, he felt numb and unfeeling. He knew it wasn't anything to do with the cold or the battle however. He knew he was suffering due to his separation from Sarah. They were in the midst of a marriage bond. Usually a couple's bonding was on honeymoon, so by the time they returned to normal life, they had adjusted to the bond and were able to separate with no affect. But he knew that the nature of his relationship with Sarah was no where near stable. She was probably depressed and unhappy as well.

He dimly heard the great blast of the Hornburg's horns as the doors where thrown open. Then he was following Aragorn outside, hacking at the sea of orcs that rose up to meet them.

The odds were against him. He knew that they would most probably all die. But he found he didn't really care. After all, if he couldn't be with Sarah, what did it matter? If her father had told the truth, if they were really siblings, then they could never be together. If that happened, Legolas was sure he would fade. He had only known Sarah a week, but he cared for her more than anyone else he knew. More than his father, more than people he'd known for centuries. If he couldn't have her then he didn't want to live.

So caught up in his own world was he that he didn't even notice when the tide turned. As the sun rose over the deep, Gandalf came. When Legolas eventually looked up, finally taking notice of what was going on around him, he saw riders climbing down the steep slopes of the deep, following the shining white rider that was Mithrandir. For a moment he was happy, relieved even. Then he remembered Sarah, and his heart darkened again as those around him rejoiced.

**

*****

**

Aragorn felt a wave of relief wash over him as Gandalf appeared on the horizon, he knew they would not lose with him on their side. Sure enough, they had soon managed to repel Saruman's forces with little effort.

Now they rode for Orthanc and Isenguard to get rid of the wizard for once and for all.

Most of the riders seemed in much better spirits then the day before, with one victory behind them, and Aragorn was confidant whatever awaited them at Isenguard, they would again be the victors. One rider seemed down hearted though, and it was someone Aragorn had never known to be anything but cheery, Legolas.

He rode with Gimli, but stared away into the distance, silent.

His fair elven face was set with a sadness that Aragorn was sure had not been there the day before, but could have possibly happened at Helm's Deep to upset him so?

"Legolas. I believe you owe me a story. How did you end up in those outlandish clothes and with all those braids?"

The elf turned to face his friend and smiled, but it did not reach his eyes

"Well. It is an odd tale, that is sure. I meant to tell Gandalf of it," He glanced at the wizard, "So now is a good a time as ever I suppose."

He fell into silence for moment until Gimli poked him in the side, "Come on laddie! I'm eager to hear what has upset you so."

Legolas didn't even smile, or protest Gimli's use of the term 'laddie'. "Well. I was fighting orcs, trying desperately to concentrate. I was rather distracted as I had formed an elven bond with Lady Sarah, and found it difficult to focus on the battle." Aragorn and Gandalf exchanged a look at Legolas' casual statement, knowing the extent of what he was saying.

"I found it near impossible, especially since I found she and I shared a telepathic link as well. I could hear her thoughts…" He frowned, "I'm not sure exactly what happened, but she was able, using her fae magic and the elven bond to bring me into her homeland."

Gimli whistled, "But she's in Dunharrow with Lady Éowyn. Why would she want you in 'Scoot-land'?"

Legolas glanced at the dwarf, "Well, they were both there when I arrived. Sarah had transported them there with her magic… I don't really know the details.."

Gandalf turned sharp eyes to the elf, "you were in Scotland Legolas?"

"No.. London was where Sarah said we were. She took Éowyn out and I out to what she called a 'club'." He touched the rough material of his jeans. "This is apparently fashionable in her world."

Gimli snorted, "But those leggings are full of holes! Her land must be a poor one indeed if that be fit for a Prince!"

Legolas tilted his head, enjoying the way the conversation was distracting him from thoughts of Sarah, "No. The buildings and palaces in that land were grand beyond all I have ever seen in my long years. Sarah's apartments were as rich as the state rooms in my father's palace, or Rivendell even. Her father's palace, or 'hotel' had neigh on 70 floors. Thousands dwelt within its walls I am sure."

Aragorn's eyes widened, "70 floors? You mean.. it was like a tower?"

The elf nodded, "Yes, but such buildings stretched out over the horizon for as far as I could see. I could not even begin to describe that city. Sarah's world is very old… Far older than Middle earth. It is like what a human land here in middle-earth could be in many millennia's time"

Gandalf frowned, "That is all very well master-elf, but what has you so sullen and quiet?"

Legolas turned sad eyes to Gandalf, "I am not sure if I should speak of that…" He wished to discuss it with Gandalf later, in private. The wizard nodded, signaling he understood.

Gimli smirked, "You had a fight with Sarah didn't ye?.. ah! Silly young'uns!"

"Something like that Gimli."

Legolas again fell silent, leaving Aragorn and Gandalf both silently thinking over his words.

**

*****

**

AN AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

That was reaallyy hard to write.. it is shite.. I apologise..

*mutters about shitty chapters*

anywayz.. let's hope next weeks is better ey?

…

yes anyway, 

as you can probably tell..

I'm having issues…

Please review..

I need suggestions!.. now dammit!!

..

*sobs*

THANK-YOU! COME AGAIN!!

*

*

*

ps: yes, the bunny is back.. heh heh..


	12. This Goodnight

AN: warning! Randyiness in this chapter (oo-er!)

Chapter Twelve: This Goodnight

Or: Oh My!

Isenguard shrank slowly into the distance behind them, blending in with the mountains. From this distance it was neigh on impossible to tell that its walls were broken and its land and deep cellars flooded. The only sign of some mishap were the tall ents dotted here and there around the black tower, and Legolas could only just make them out with his keen eyes. He imagined to his companions, Orthanc would have appeared untouched.

He smiled wryly to himself, _'rather like myself… from a distance I probably look the same as I did a week ago... Before I met Sarah.'_

His brain had somehow managed to leap from a wizard's tower to Sarah in one single step. He found himself being reminded of her by the oddest things. Yesterday it had been a tree. He still wasn't entirely sure of the connection there.

It didn't help that Gimli had taken to constantly humming songs she had taught him either. At the moment he could hear the dwarf whistling merrily from his perch before him. He tried to remember the words to the song, but they were lost on him. Instead he found himself thinking on the way Sarah's voice sounded when she sang, and with that came snatches of her thoughts. They flitted through his brain, but they were foggy and he couldn't make out her words. She was obviously trying to shield her mind from him, all he could sense was a feeling of sadness coming form her.

He sighed, his heart heavy. How was he supposed to find out if Malris' words were truth or lies?

At the sound of cheerful laughter, his attentions slipped from thoughts of Sarah and Malris and back to his surroundings.

The hobbits, Merry and Pippin, were telling Théoden and Éomer a variety of jokes and stories from The Shire. They appeared to be in the midst of one involving a cousin of Merry's, (a girl named Berry), and an incident with a disgruntled sheep.

The king and his nephew seemed thoroughly amused by the hobbits and their infectious good cheer.

Legolas felt Gimli shake in his seat as he gave a gruff bark of laughter, "Silly Gel! Should'a known better than ta do that to a sheep!"

Legolas smiled weakly, not really paying attention, "One would think so."

He listened in silence as his companions laughed and joked with the cheerful halflings, but their humor failed to rouse his mood.

Gimli muttered something about "Bloody love-struck moody elves…" But apart from that comment, no one mentioned Legolas' unusual silence.

They had been riding almost all afternoon when a thought finally struck him. There he was, riding along in the company of Mithrandir, and he still had not asked the great wizards counsel!

His head spun, unintentionally giving Gimli a mouth full of hair, and he sought out the tall figure of Gandalf atop Shadowfax as the dwarf indignantly choked.

He was riding not a few meters back, with Aragorn.

The wizard's bright eyes met his in understanding and he nodded. He said something to Aragorn, who glanced at Legolas, then urged Shadowfax up to where the elf and dwarf rode.

"Yes master elf? I believe there was something you wish to speak to me of?"

Legolas nodded, "Aye, and I feel foolish indeed for not seeking your wisdom earlier."

Gimli spun a little to regard the elf, "Oh I _finally_ get ta heard what's got the laddie all fussed?"

Legolas smiled, "Nay, this is a _private_ conversation Gimli."

The dwarf turned smugly back to the front, "well, I don't mean ta pry laddie, but I can't help but overhear, sharing this horse with you n all."

Gandalf nodded, "that is true. But I trust you will not eavesdrop." He paused and continued in elvish, "Now Legolas, what is this problem? I assume it involves Lady Sarah?"

Legolas nodded, before replying in his native tongue, "Yes… I am not sure where to begin…"

"Well, I find the beginning is always a very good place to start."

Legolas raised an eyebrow at the wizard's quirky words, "Indeed.. The beginning. Very well then. Do you know of the truth surrounding my mother's death? I have spoken with the man I believed to be her murderer, and … he has confused me greatly."

Gandalf frowned, his voice becoming more serious, "You met Malris? How did this happen?"

Legolas made a dismissive gesture with his hand, "That is at the end and we are starting at the beginning remember?"

Gimli interrupted loudly before the wizard could reply, speaking to Éomer who now rode with Aragorn nearby, "I find it most RUDE when people speak foreign languages in the presence of those who cannot, don't you think so Éomer?"

The man smiled and nodded his head, "Aye Gimli…but neither is it polite to pry."

Gandalf nodded, "Indeed! Come, Come, Master Gimli! If you can't behave yourself you can ride with someone else."

The dwarf grumbled sulkily but did not interrupt again.

Gandalf turned his attentions back to Legolas, who watched his companions from an expressionless face, "The beginning. Very well. Your mother's death, if not actually at the hand of Malris, certainly came about because of him. You know the details I assume? He overheard a conversation.. involving you… and after killing Armîr's hand maidens, kidnapped her. She was stabbed, you found her, and… she died."

Legolas nodded, "Yes, that is what I understand to be the truth."

Gandalf made a 'hmph' sound of agreement, "Perhaps what you wish to know involves what your mother said, not who killed her?"

Legolas nodded, but he was not looking at the Wizard instead he stared of into the distance. "Indeed. That is what troubles me."

"Why? It is irrelevant. It matters not what she said, it was naught but idle gossiping."

Legolas's eyes flashed, suddenly seeming a brighter shade of blue as he turned to stare sharply at the wizard, "She is dead because of it! I do not think it so idle. Tell me, did she speak the truth?!"

The riders around them turned to stare at the oddly dressed elf as Legolas's voice rose in frustration. Gandalf, however, seemed not to notice.

"Tell me first why you wish to know Prince."

Legolas felt tears prick the back of his eyes. He had not cried in centuries. The sensation was almost forgotten to him. He held them back, but his voice was very quiet when he spoke, "Because, Malris is Sarah's father."

For the first time Legolas knew of, the wizard actually appeared shocked.

They rode in silence for a moment.

"Well. I understand your grief now friend. To fall in love with a nineteen year old must be hard enough for an elf, but to find out the girl might well be your own flesh and blood, your sister, would undoubtedly be…painful."

Legolas, his voice calmer spoke again, "Well? Was it truth? Is Malris my father?"

Gandalf shook his head sharply, "No."

Legolas looked relieved for a split second then his face hardened, "Are you sure?"

Gandalf raised a bushy white eye-brow, "I know of many plots and lies Legolas, all the treacheries and secrets of the great houses of Middle earth. I do not involve myself in them however. I speak only the truth to my friends. You are Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil."

Legolas heard his the truth and honesty in his words.

He was not Sarah's brother.

The heavy burden on his heart lifted, his fair elven face broke into a smile, and then he laughed.

His friend's seemed relieved, especially Gimli, who's ginger beard broke for a smile as he chuckled about "foolish young'uns"

Dunharrow was sheltered from the wind and the worst of the rain, tucked in between folds of the mountains. But it was not usually inhabited and its meager buildings and shelters were in a state of disrepair, and the high mountain air was freezing. Upon their arrival, Sarah and Éowyn had organised groups to clean and repair what they could, but most of the people still had to spend the first night in tents.

Sarah and Éowyn had, of course, taken up residence in the largest and finest of the houses, as was only fitting for the Lady of Rohan and her guest. They felt rather guilty about this however, and let the weakest of Éowyn's people, (The very old and very young), sleep in the outer rooms, and shared a single bedchamber between them.

They spent the night huddled under Éowyn's furs, Sarah clutching the white rabbit for warmth.

"Sarah?"

"Yes Éowyn?'"

"You can change things with your magic, is that not so?"

"Yes…"

"Well, forgive me for asking, but perhaps you could help me tomorrow? I am sure you'd be able to make short work of mending the houses."

Sarah gasped, "of course! Oh Éowyn! I'm sorry! I didn't even think! Yes, I will help you… although I must admit my powers are not very powerful… "

She could tell her friend was smiling when she replied, "Any help would be wonderful Sarah. And thank you."

Sarah went very quiet for a minute, she realised that even though she'd only known Éowyn a week, she was the closest friend she'd ever had. (save perhaps Natalie, her French friend, but after that incident with her father, which she didn't like to think about, they hadn't spoken.) "No, Éowyn, thank you, for all your kindness." She paused, shivering, pulling the blankets around herself, "MY GOD! It is COLD!…Oh! I have an idea…"

She sat up, glared at the bunny, and it instantly grew to the size of a very large, very fat cat.

Éowyn gasped, "By the gods! What are you doing!?"

The bunny's huge nose quivered.

"well, Mr Bunny here is all warm and toasty, and I'm cold, so he's going to be our hot water bottle! Here Mr Bunny! Lie down in the middle."

The rabbit's eyes darted around nervously, seeking and escape, but eventually it crouched obediently in the middle of the bed, it's fur fluffed out with the chilled night air.

Sarah smiled and arranged herself with her back nice and warm next to the bunny.

Éowyn seemed somewhat disturbed, but after a moment lay back down again, and was soon asleep.

Sarah meanwhile, whilst being nice and warm, was now distracted by thoughts an elf with long golden hair and cornflower blue eyes. Now that there was nothing to distract her, she could sense him in the corners of her mind. It was like he was standing just out of sight but whenever she turned her head to see him, he'd gone. He radiated sadness, grief and longing. For her.

She ignored him. She could have easily reached out to him and comforted him, but she could not, he was her _brother._

She sighed and wrapped his cloak tighter around herself, ignoring the tears that threatened to spill, and waited for sleep to claim her from her silent misery.

But later, when she finally did rest, her dreams were haunted by him and she awoke with his name on her lips and his taste in her mouth.

It was dusk when they rode up into Dunharrow.

The sun was long gone behind the mountains, but streaks of orange and purple were still visible above their heads, evidence that the sun went on setting without them to watch it.

Legolas and Gimli rode beside Elladan and Elrohir, who had joined their company the night before. A strange night it had been. The sons of Elrond had ridden far from Rivendell, and with them 30 men of the Dúnadan to join Aragorn at war. They had brought with them counsel from their father for Aragorn, bidding him to take the path of the dead, and come to Minas Tirith by that road.

Théoden and his men and had sadly parted from their comrades, believing it to the last they would ever see of them again, for none walked that grey road and lived.

Surprisingly, Éomer had decided to come with them, much to his uncle's dismay. He now rode with Argorn, his admiration for the man was obvious to all.

Elladan and Elrohir watched Legolas quietly from grey eyes as they rode up the pass to Dunharrow. It was unnerving him. He had never been close friends with the two lords, seeing as how they lived so far from his lands, he'd only met them a handful of times, but they had never acted so oddly towards him before.

Finally, unable to stand it any longer he broke the silence, "What is it Elladan? Elrohir? Why do you regard me so?"

Gimli chuckled, "Aye! You stare like love-struck gels!"

Legolas sighed and pushed Gimli's helm over his eyes, "Gimli!"

Elrohir frowned, ignoring the dwarf's outburst, "Legolas, you seem different."

His twin continued, "Yes. You have changed."

Legolas sighed at their cryptic-ness, "What is it you mean?…Is it the hair and bizarre clothing?"

The elves quickly scanned his clothes from his head to his toes, taking in the tattered jeans and the button up shirt hidden under a cloak he had been able to borrow from one of the riders. Elladan replied, "Partially."

Elrohir nodded, "Forgive my curiosity, but how did you come to be dressed so? When you left Rivendell you were dressed in the greens and browns of a wood elf, now… now you are dressed…dressed like…"

Legolas let him trail of into silence, "It is a long story. Suffice to say a female is the cause of my current ensemble."

The brother's exchanged a knowing stare. "Ah. That explains a lot."

Elladan continued, "so where did you meet this lovely she-elf? In Lothlórien?"

Legolas shook his head smiling, "No. Would you believe, I found her in the middle of a field?"

Two pairs of grey eyes widened in their handsome, near identical faces.

Gimli nodded, "That's true. Found her sleeping in a field some leagues to the east of here."

Elrohir eventually spoke, "A mortal woman?"

Legolas smiled, "Well, that would explain the hair perhaps… but no. Sarah is not mortal."

Elladan leant closer, "Lady Sair-rah.. an odd name… She is elvish?"

Legolas shrugged, "Her father was Sindarin.. once.. I suppose you could say she was peredhil."

Elrohir smiled, "Well, we peredhil are incredibly handsome… are we not dear brother?"

Legolas shook his head and laughed.

Elladan replied, "Yes of course! And so modest."

Elrohir inclined his head, "Of course."

Gimli muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "silly twats" under his breath. The twins ignored him.

"When shall we meet this lady of yours? Where is she?"

Legolas glanced up the road ahead to the cluster of buildings huddled against the mountain side. "She is in Dunharrow, she is friends with the Lady of Rohan, Éowyn."

Elladan smiled, "Excellent! I grow curious as what sort of woman dresses an elf in torn leggings and braids beads into his hair… Tell me.. what does she look like?"

Legolas shrugged, "She is fairest maid I have ever met."

Gimli grunted, "Aye, save the glorious Lady Galadriel of course."

Elladan glanced at the dwarf with a surprised expression at his unexpected admiration for an elf, before turning his attention back to Legolas, "Fairer then our sister even?"

Legolas smiled, " Well, _I_ think she outshines even the Evenstar, but I shall let you be the judge of that."

Elrohir rolled his eyes, "That is all very well, but what does she look like??"

Legolas sighed, "You shall meet her soon enough."

Gimli snorted, imagining the shock the two elves would get when the gracious elven lady they expected turned out to be Sarah. "She'll not be what you expect mind!"

With that Legolas let his horse break into a trot before Gimli could say anything too insulting to the sons of Elrond and headed past the gates of Dunharrow and into the courtyard.

Éowyn stood waiting to receive the riders before the main house. There was no room to feed so many indoors, so when she had been warned by the lookouts that they approached, she had ordered a great cooking fire be lit outside, so they could still dine in some comfort around the bon fire.

Dunharrow looked utterly transformed from the drab deserted place they had come upon two days before. Sarah had hurried around fixing things, turning sticks and twigs into furniture, blankets, whatever was needed. She had also fixed the roofs and even turned the plain tents into beautiful brightly coloured ones hung with banners. She had managed to distract herself from thinking of Legolas so well, she had worked herself into exhaustion.

As a result, she had been asleep for the past 4 hrs, even though it was not yet even time for the evening meal. Despite the riders return, Éowyn did not wish to wake her yet.

"Let her sleep, she'll probably want to avoid Legolas anyway."

The first riders through the gates were Legolas and Gimli, followed by two other riders with dark hair.

Éowyn smiled and waved them over. They dismounted and Gimli began complaining loudly about how he hated horses as he stretched his stiff legs.

"Master Gimli! Prince Legolas!…" She paused as she looked the elf over, raising an eyebrow, "You still have not changed!?"

The elf shrugged, "I had nothing else to wear." He looked around, "Where is Sarah? I have good news."

Éowyn looked at him sharply, "You mean..? It is not true?"

The elf nodded. "Gandalf can explain it all to her."

Éowyn gave a bright laugh, and threw her arms around the elf, "Oh that is wonderful!! Sarah had been so sad…"

An amused voice interrupted her, "So, you must be Lady Sarah."

Éowyn frowned as the two dark-haired elves she did not know approached "Er.. no…. my Lords?"

Elladan and Elrohir looked slightly put off.

Legolas smiled, "Éowyn, this is Elladan and Elrohir. Elladan and Elrohir, this is Lady Éowyn."

Éowyn dropped a small graceful curtsey and the elves bowed their heads.

By this time the courtyard was full.

Éowyn excused herself and when to find Aragorn, eager to speak with the handsome lord again.

Elladan and his twin quickly cornered Legolas, "So, where is this Lady Legolas? We are most curious!"

Legolas smiled nervously, the twin's enthusiasm still putting him off, "Er.. I am not sure… I think I shall go find her now."

He turned and quickly made his way to the main house in Dunharrow, eager to find Sarah.

He concentrated on her in his mind and let his feet lead him.

He walked through the house, each room filled with neat cots and sleeping rolls. Eventually, after making his way through many twisted corridors and up a lot of stairs, he came to a closed door. He knew that she was inside.

He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath before entering.

The room was lit by a small fire, its walls hung with bright tapestries. In its center, almost filling it, was a large bed topped with furs and blankets. All he could see of Sarah was one pale arm.

His heart beat rapidly against his rib cage as he edged closer to her. He pulled back the blanket that covered her face and smiled. She was wearing a white cotton night shirt loosely tied around her throat and seemed even lovelier than he remembered, her long lashes laying dark against the paleness of her cheek, her delicate face framed by silken masses of hair of the darkest red.

He let a finger coil around a thick strand before tucking it behind her ear. His fingers lingered on the warmth of her cheek for a moment, then he leant over her and placed a soft kiss on the corner of her lip. He longed to wake her and smother her in kisses, but he knew he had to restrain himself until he had shared what Gandalf had told him. Otherwise, she would awaken horrified to find him at her side.

He pulled back and arranged himself so he could sit comfortably beside her, resting against the headboard.

She moved slightly in her sleep, rolling so she lay on her side. One of her hands came to rest on his thigh, so he took in his own and waited for her to awaken, content to simply be near by her.

Sarah sighed as his lips finally met hers. It seemed like she had been waiting for him to touch her for centuries. A huge sense of relief filled her as they kissed, as if everything was finally as it should be after years of longing. His lips caressed hers softly, as if she was the most delicate thing in the world.

Her lips parted for him, letting her taste him as their kisses deepened. He tasted exactly the same, indescribably addictive. She wanted more. Her hands buried themselves in his silken hair and her arms pulled him closer.

Suddenly she could smell him. Not the faint lingering, ghost reminder of his cloak, but the real thing. Heady and thick, like a rainforest after rain. It was like he was the very air surrounding her and she was breathing him in. Desire burned brightly in her veins and she pulled her mouth from his to kiss the smooth skin below his earlobe. Her tongue darted out to taste the saltiness of his skin, sharp teeth grazing against him, leaving little red marks.

She felt his hand resting against her hip, pulling her closer as he returned her attentions, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Sarah let out a groan as his hand slowly slid up her form and came to rest against the fullness of her breast. He let his thumb glide across her nipple and she arched against him.

Sarah gasped as his arousal was pressed against her, instantly intensifying her own desire.

his hands flew to her hips and he held her in place, his breaths coming in short pants. Sarah raised her face for another kiss, staring into bright blue eyes full of love.

Legolas hadn't had to wait long for Sarah to wake. She had tossed and turned for half an hour muttering and groaning in her sleep before sitting up suddenly, eyes wide and staring, her breath coming in gasps.

Before Legolas could even say a single word she had kissed him. Not a chaste sisterly kiss either, but one filled with passion and longing. His body had responded to her instantly, returning the kiss, but his mind was stunned.

After a moment he managed to pull himself free of her kisses. He had longed desperately for her touch since he had seen her last, but he had an odd feeling in the back of his mind, like something was not right. "Sarah?"

Her violet eyes burnt into his but she did not reply. Instead she placed a finger over his lips, silencing him. Then her arms had wrapped around him, pulling him against her soft form as her lips caught his in a gentle kiss, and he simply forgot to think.

He buried a hand in her silken hair pulling her closer as he kissed her almost violently, releasing the pent-up frustration and pain of the last few days. She eagerly accepted him, groaning as his teeth bit down on her lip.

Everything about her, the way she felt, her warmth, her very scent, drove him mad with lust. Twisting her in his arms, he pinned her to the pillows, arranging himself over her.

In response she wrapped a leg around him and pulled his hips flush against hers, weakly gasping his name, clearly indicating her sudden, inpatient desire.

Legolas forgot himself, giving into pleasure for a moment, and ground his arousal against her, eliciting moans from the fae underneath him. As her lips sought out his in another kiss Sarah pulled at his shirt, ripping it from his shoulders, her hands hungry to caress every inch of him. Legolas blindly threw the shirt across the room as he let a hand slide up her bare thigh and under the hem of her nightshirt. Her skin was smooth and hot and she writhed beneath him as his fingers slid higher.

He teased her, caressing her soft skin every where save where she desired his touch the most.

He tried to control the urge to simply rip off her clothes and plunge into her, but the way she was moving, and the little noises she was making were distracting him.

In a vain attempt to slow her down he kissed her very softly, his lips barely brushing hers, but before he knew what he was doing he was kissing her with even more passion then before. Giving in to his desire he roughly pulled her nightshirt down over her shoulder so her right breast was exposed to him. He caressed it, revealing in the heat of her skin against his palm as Sarah's breathing grew heavier and her kisses more desperate.

When he brushed the folds between her legs with a long finger, just barely touching her, Sarah pulled out of his kiss gasping in shocked pleasure.

He watched the expression on her face as he tugged her shirt up to her waist, repeated his gesture, this time lingering a little longer on the delicate folds that made her gasp before returning to caressing her thigh and hip.

Sarah grew more and more desperate as he teased her, the ache between her legs growing more and more insistent, so she raised her leg slightly so it rubbed against the straining crotch of Legolas' jeans. He groaned at the contact, instinctively pressing himself against her, his head slipping to rest on her shoulder. He paused for a moment, his breath thick, before slipping a finger inside her. She was hot and silken and the mere thought that he could be in her was maddening. She arched her back as he finally began touching her in earnest, his long fingers caressing her, as his lips sought out the sweet skin of her neck.

Sarah mumbled his name weakly, longing for the teasing to end so she could feel him inside her and he could ease the throbbing ache there. He slipped another finger past her slick folds and began pumping in and out of her. She groaned and gasped as her arousal became almost unbearable. She lost track of time and after what seemed like an eternity she could bare it no longer and reached down and undid his fly. His hand froze within her as she touched him, his teeth sinking into the pale flesh of her neck, which still held faded red reminders of his previous interludes with her.

Sarah began gently stroking his length delighting in the way his breath caught in his throat, as his own attentions upon her grew more frenzied, his fingers curling forward inside her, touching the little spot that made her gasp.

Just when Sarah was sure she could bear no more he withdrew his hand and before she realised what was happening he tore her cotton night shirt clear of her body, the cotton giving way with an audible ripping noise. She let out a little surprised yell but did not try to hide her nakedness as Legolas had thought she might. He let his eyes rake over her slender form lustfully. She was more akin to an elf rather then a human, but she had a more defined figure. She was thin like an elleth, but slightly more delicate, the flare of her hips from her tiny waist more pronounced and her clear skin had a slight golden tan, which he supposed was due to the immodesty of the clothes in her land. To him she was perfect in every way, from her silver painted toenails to her luscious thick hair.

An odd feeling welled up inside him. He felt longing unlike anything else, but he was not sure exactly what it was he wanted. He knew he desired her body, but there was something else he wanted from her as well, even more desperately.

She reached up to him, her hands running over his leanly muscled chest as his lips met hers in a kiss. She tugged at the waist of his jeans, dragging them down to his knees. He quickly kicked them off and returned to her embrace, Her legs parted for him, her slender thighs gripping him as he positioned himself before her entrance. His vivid blue eyes meet shining violet for a moment, then he pushed himself inside her.

Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer, deeper, as he filled her with his heat. Sarah's back arched slightly and her head fell back amongst the pillows as relief and pleasure, like she'd scratched an itch, flooded through her and she shivered with the sweet torture of it.

Legolas froze, his eyes wide as he held himself inside her. She was warm and tight, and somehow being inside her felt different, sweeter than any of the other woman he'd slept with over his long life. He dimly justified in his clouded mind that this was undoubtedly because he loved Sarah in a way those other elleth could only imagine. _'she is my mate.'_

But his brain was foggy with lust and he blocked out logic as Sarah shifted slightly beneath him, sending a spark of exquisite pleasure radiating through him. He withdrew from her before slowly pushing himself back inside her tight warmth as deeply as he could. Every slight movement brought flashes of hot pleasure to him. Beneath him Sarah gasped and clutched him tighter, her nails digging into his back slightly.

Her voice rang out clear in the room, the first time Legolas had heard her speak in three days, "Legolas, please…"

She wasn't sure what it was she was pleadingly for, but she could feel an aching coil of heat in the pit of her stomach, and thought if Legolas didn't ease it she would surely die.

At the sound of her words, her almost pained plea, Legolas stopped trying to control himself and instead caught her lips in a vicious kiss as he thrust into her, sending sparks of pleasure through her with every touch. His tongue teased her, kissing her so hard she felt dizzy, his warm hands caressed her every inch from the curve of her hip to the taunt peaks of her breasts. Her breath came in little pants and her fingernails drew little beads of blood as she clung to him desperately, her body twisting and moving in time with his.

Legolas felt his climax coming, but it felt different, more intense then ever before. His sharp elven hearing no longer heard anything save Sarah's voice and the room around him seemed dim and unreal compared to the girl beneath him. His skin seemed to be on fire and every breath he drew in was laced with her scent, now tinged with sweat and lust.

Then he felt her walls tighten around him, her body tensing and her breath freezing in her throat. He felt her pleasure radiate through their bond and it sent him over the edge, a wave of heat and ecstasy humming through his veins as he emptied himself within her.

He collapsed upon the fairy, his head resting against her neck and then he felt it.

Another jolt of pleasure, one so intense he could not begin to describe it. The world turned black as he felt warmth and love and light consuming them, and then he was still. Sarah gasped at the unexpected feeling and her arms tightened around him once more.

In a split second he realised the extent of what he had just done. He hadn't just bedded a lover, no, he forged an elven marriage bond. His father had explained to him what that entailed, and he knew that was what had just happened. He felt exulted joy at the thought that he had found his wife, his life-mate… many elves never bonded...

He kissed the sweet skin of the girl beneath him then gently moved to her side, drawing her into his arms. She smiled softly at him and kissed him gently with lips swollen from his embrace. Legolas traced the line of her cheekbone with a single finger speechless at how beautiful she seemed. She nuzzled closer to him, settling her head upon his shoulder.

He lay quietly listening to her breathing slow as she slipped into sleep. His last thought before he joined her was that Sarah was his, for all eternity.

What he forgot in his bliss was that she didn't know it.

AN:

ba baaa baaammmm!!!

Guess what's gonna happen???

I know you can…

Yes, Sarah, queen of morons, thought she was DREAMING (ha HA!)

Sorry about the wait peeps… I re-wrote that chappy to include the requested randy-ness..

Yeaahh.. so for those of you that aren't big on the whole shagging thing.. erm.. sorry?

On a completely un related note, I'm working like 7 days a week.. so I don't got much free time!! (damn) but I'm still gonna keep updating..(as long as you… REVIEW…)

Ahem! Thank you for the reviews! I love reading them! So…

KEEP REVIEWING AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!

(and I do actually listen to suggestions!)

ciáo!


End file.
